Nada tiene un principio
by Andraya TheLat
Summary: Más tarde ese mismo día, se alegraría de haberse quedado en el pub, aunque pasadas unas semanas el sentimiento sería bastante contradictorio. Pero por el momento, Chibs estaba en el pub cuando ella entró. Chibs/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Nada relacionado con Sons of Anarchy me pertenece._

_**Nota**: La historia se desarrolla en algún punto indeterminado del principio de la primera temporada. De todas maneras, no contiene spoilers._

* * *

**Nada tiene un principio**

**Cap 1**

Jueves, doce del mediodía en Charming, CA. Ocho de la noche en Glasgow, Escocia.

Chibs estaba de suerte, su equipo se había clasificado para jugar la copa de la uefa y él había conseguido escabullirse durante un par de horas para poder verlo. Había dejado al novato al mando de una simple reparación de un todo terreno japonés, le había dado todas las indicaciones necesarias aunque ya sabía de antemano que el chico lo haría bien. Así que se montó en su Harley y se dirigió al único pub irlandés de la ciudad. Mick, su dueño, era fanático seguidor del fútbol en general y sabía que su nuevo televisor LCD, estaba sintonizado siempre en un partido de cualquiera de las grandes ligas europeas, o en su defecto, la Eurocopa o los Mundiales, lo que tocara ese año.

Llegó justo para ver saltar al campo a los jugadores, Mick le sirvió una cerveza nada más verlo entrar por la puerta y, tras un breve saludo, se sentó en la barra, cerca de la pared, desde donde no sólo tenía una buena visión del televisor, sino también de la puerta de entrada. Ese pub era un lugar seguro, Mick intentaba mantenerse neutral en el mundillo de las bandas, de todas maneras, no estaba de más ser precavido.

El bar estaba prácticamente vacío, no había muchos seguidores del equipo escocés por la zona ni del equipo austriaco al que se enfrentaba, y al tratarse de una hora tan temprana, apenas había un par de clientes habituales que bebían y charlaban ajenos al televisor.

El partido no fue nada espectacular, varios tiros a puerta, alguna falta peligrosa y bastantes patadas, sin hablar de la penosa actuación del árbitro. Su equipo había conseguido empatar en los últimos minutos de la primera parte y, de ahí en adelante, ambos equipos se habían limitado a mover la pelota de un lado a otro como conformándose con el resultado.

La segunda mitad del partido casi ni miró la pantalla y sino hubiera sido porque se había enzarzado con Mick en una interesante discusión sobre jóvenes delanteros, ya se habría marchado. Más tarde ese mismo día, se alegraría de haberse quedado, aunque pasadas unas semanas el sentimiento sería bastante contradictorio. Pero por el momento, Chibs estaba en el pub cuando ella entró.

Mick ladeó la cabeza para ver quien era el nuevo cliente y, con una sonrisa, interrumpió momentáneamente la discusión. Chibs la observó entrar y sentarse en la zona central de la barra, a un par de metros de ellos. No era nada especial, estatura media, veintitantos, cabello castaño que caía lacio sobrepasando sus hombros y su cuerpo tenía pocas curvas para su gusto. Pero tenía que admitir, que hacía que la clientela del local mejorara.

Mick le dio la bienvenida con un chiste tan malo que Chibs estuvo tentado de tirarle la botella de su cerveza, pero sorprendentemente, la chica se rió, no fue una risa forzada sino sincera que incluso le iluminó la mirada. Castaños, le parecieron a Chibs, sus ojos, aunque desde su posición no los distinguía con claridad. Bueno, tampoco le importaba, pensó, mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza y echaba una ojeada al partido, sólo para verificar que nada había cambiado ni en el marcador ni en el estilo de juego. Y ahora ya estaba a menos de quince minutos del final.

Mick y la chica intercambiaron unas frases antes de que el irlandés le sirviera media pinta de Guiness a la vez que con el pulgar le señalaba a él. Esto hizo que volviera a centrar su atención en ellos y se olvidara definitivamente del partido, sin mencionar que la chica había ganado un par de puntos por preferir Guiness a las insípidas cervezas locales.

Ambos se volvieron hacia Chibs, uno con media sonrisa divertida y la otra con cara de pena fingida. –"Mmm"- Empezó la chica –"Crees que podríamos cambiar de canal?"- Le preguntó, con un suave acento que no logró emplazar.

Chibs miró a Mick, quien sonreía divertido y alzaba sus manos en una expresión que parecía decir que, aunque la tele era suya, era él quien estaba viendo el partido y que prefería quedarse al margen de la decisión.

-"Depende"- respondió con una leve sonrisa –"Qué quieres ver?"

-"Oh"- sonrió ella –"Sólo el resumen de gran hermano. Estaba muy interesante!"- Terminó con una expresión de fingida seriedad. Chibs se limitó a alzar una ceja. –"Vamos va! que el fútbol de verdad ya ha comenzado!"- añadió ella, sonriendo de nuevo y señalando la pantalla con una mano.

-"Así que, criticando a mi equipo pretendes que te deje cambiar el canal?"- Le preguntó, marcando deliberadamente su acento escocés, para que no hubiera dudas sobre que equipo se trataba.

-"Para lo que hay que ver..."- Murmuró poniéndole ojitos de perro abandonado.

Chibs suspiró. ahí llevaba razón la muchacha, así que con un leve gesto le indicó a Mick que podía cambiar de canal.

-"Yuju!!"- Gritó la chica, cambiando su triste expresión anterior a una mucho mas alegre en menos de un segundo.

Mujeres, pensó Chibs, siempre consiguen lo que quieren.

Mick no se hizo rogar y en pocos segundos el aburrido partido fue sustituido por uno mucho mas animado. Era el minuto 12 del partido que enfrentaba a dos de los mejores equipos de España e Italia en la Champions League. El marcador aún estaba a cero, pero con las espectaculares jugadas de ambos equipos, no seguiría así mucho tiempo.

Mick volvió a acercarse a él, posiblemente con intenciones de continuar con su discusión, pero tras un par de buenas jugadas, sus comentarios se centraron en el partido en juego.

A Chibs no le costó mucho adivinar con quien iba la chica. Cada vez que el equipo español se acercaba a la portería contraria se abalanzaba sobre la barra, con cada falta cometida contra uno de sus jugadores se indignaba con el árbitro y, cada vez que los delanteros del equipo italiano tiraban a puerta, se agarraba a la barra y aguantaba la respiración como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Estaba claro, era una pequeña holigan. Quizás eso le hacia ganar un par de puntos más, pero eso era todo. Bueno, más los que ya había ganado al demostrar que entendía lo que era un fuera de juego... Demasiados puntos en un día, definitivamente no iba a concederle más.

Al final de la primera parte, la chica terminó su segunda cerveza de un trago y alzó el vaso sonriente a Mick para que le trajera otro. Después, aún sonriendo, desvió su vista hacia el escocés.

-"Gracias por dejarme poner el partido."- Le dijo, fijándose en él por primera vez. Había llegado tan justa que apenas había tenido tiempo de mirar a su alrededor. Lo único que resonaba en su cabeza era 'el partido, el partido, el partido'.

El hombre sólo asintió. Cabello oscuro con algunas canas, espaldas anchas y, aunque estaba sentado, parecía alto. Un par de cicatrices que quedaban ocultas bajo la barba de un par de días cruzaban sus mejillas. Y llevaba ese chaleco, lo había visto antes por la ciudad, se trataba de un club de motos o algo así.

Mick le sirvió otra cerveza antes de preguntarle que excusa había puesto en el trabajo esta vez.

-"Esta vez he sido sincera"- respondió ella con media sonrisa.

Mick alzo una ceja. –"Cómo? Nada de coches estropeados, salidas al banco o mordeduras de perro?"-

Ella rió –"No, la última vez que intenté lo del perro mi jefa casi me obliga a ponerme la vacuna de la rabia. Paso de que eso se repita. Así que le he dicho que era una emergencia de vida o muerte."-

Mick alzó de nuevo una de sus cejas. –"Y?"-

-"Y, después de darle la dirección y teléfono del pub, me ha dejado venir."-

Mick rió complacido. –"No le veo la gracia, esa mujer se cree que soy su nieta sustituta o algo así. Yo no tengo la culpa que su nieta verdadera se haya ido a vivir a seis horas de Charming, aunque empiezo a entender los motivos."- Añadió, ahora mas disgustada.

-"Bueno, ha valido la pena. Esta siendo un buen partido."- La intentó animar dándole un par de golpecitos en el hombro. Y haciendo que la conversación se centrara en el partido.

Chibs se sorprendió a si mismo todavía en el pub, casi una hora después de que el partido que había ido a ver finalizara. No sólo eso, sino que, tras un par de comentarios extremadamente exagerados por parte de Mick se vio obligado a intervenir en la conversación.

La segunda parte dio comienzo y la chica se desvinculó de la conversación momentáneamente, haciendo algún que otro comentario en ocasiones puntuales, pero centrada de nuevo en el partido. Al finalizar, 45 minutos y dos goles, uno por equipo, después. Se levantó sonriente de su taburete.

-"Bueno, podría haber sido mejor."- Suspiró, antes de mirar detenidamente cuantos tragos iba a necesitar para terminarse la cerveza, porque no iba a dejarla ahí. Decidió que tres, y empezó por el primero. Se acercó a los hombres que seguían comentando las jugadas que ahora repetían tras el partido.

-"Te vas ya?"- Preguntó Mick.

Ella asintió –"Me voy antes de darle a Dory motivos para que llame al pub y os someta a todos a un tercer grado. Eso me haría preferir la vacuna anti rabia."- Mick rió a la vez que cogía el billete que ella le tendía.

Chibs miró el viejo reloj colgado en la pared. Había estado fuera casi cuatro horas. Sabia que de haberle necesitado le habrían llamado al móvil, aún así, era hora de ir volviendo. Se puso en pie a la vez que dejaba un par de billetes sobre la barra.

-"Por cierto"- dijo la chica volviéndose hacia Chibs –"el sábado que viene a las doce me pido la tele!"- Dijo, alzando el brazo derecho como si estuviera en la escuela y provocando una carcajada de Mick.

Chibs sonrió, mientras la seguía hacia la puerta del local. Qué narices hacía él ahí todavía! pensó, cuando recordó algo.

-"Soy Chibs."- Le dijo, mientras le sostenía la puerta.

-"Anne."- Respondió ella, mirándole sonriente al pasar por su lado.

Y entonces, se sorprendió al comprender que conseguir esa sonrisa para él era el motivo por el que se había quedado en el pub.

* * *

_Ya me direis que os ha parecido. Gracias._


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

Sábado, las doce del mediodía en Charming, CA. Las 9 de la noche en el continente europeo.

El partido de la liga española estaba apunto de empezar y Anne ya se encontraba en el pub, cerveza en mano, sin despegar la vista del televisor. Había cambiado su lugar habitual en el centro de la barra, por uno un poco más retirado cerca de la pared. Para ser sincera, se había sentado justo en el mismo lugar que el escocés del jueves anterior. Tenía que admitir que desde esa posición se tenía mejor vista. Por qué no lo había descubierto antes, no lo sabía, pero ya estaba apunto de empezar el partido y todo lo demás pasaba a un segundo plano. El arbitró pitó el inicio y...

-"Creo que estas en mi sitio."- Una áspera voz masculina le susurró en el oído a la vez que dos grandes manos enguantadas en piel oscura se apoyaban en la barra, a cada lado de ella.

Anne dio un respingo del susto y casi tiró la cerveza. Se dejó caer del taburete y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-"Ei"- dijo, sonriendo levemente bajo la atenta mirada de Chibs escondida tras sus oscuras gafas de sol. –"Creía que tu equipo no jugaba hoy."- Añadió, mientras se colaba bajo uno de los brazos del hombre y salía de la improvisada prisión, para recostarse en el siguiente taburete.

Chibs alzó una ceja, al ver que toda la maniobra había sido efectuada protegiendo la cerveza con sus manos, como si fuera su tesoro más preciado.

-"No. juegan mañana."- respondió, sentándose en el lugar que recién había liberado Anne.

-"Y entonces que haces aquí?"- preguntó, inocentemente, la fastidiosa pregunta del millón.

Que hacia allí? Se repitió a si mismo mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza que le acababa de servir Mick. Era sábado, tenía el día libre y le apetecía una cerveza. Qué más razones podían haber? Se repitió por décima vez, los mismos motivos que se había dado a si mismo al salir de casa, montarse en la moto y, finalmente, al encontrarse en la puerta del pub.

-"Aaaah"- dijo ella, como si acabara de comprender algo crucial -"ya sé el motivo que te ha traído hasta aquí!"- sentencio, convencida.

Mierda! pensó Chibs, tan transparente se había vuelto? Es cierto que hacia tiempo que no se relacionaba con mujeres ajenas al club, tanto habían cambiado? No las recordaba tan perspicaces, en realidad prefería no recordarlas en absoluto, sólo le traían malos recuerdos. Ni siquiera sabia porque había ido hasta allí, como ya se había dejado claro a si mismo con anterioridad, en varias ocasiones, esa chica no era nada especial.

-"Has venido en busca de buen fútbol, eh!"- continuó Anne, ajena al revuelo que su frase anterior había originado en la mente de Chibs. –"Pues estás de suerte, el partido acaba de empezar!"- finalizó, dándole un golpecito en el brazo y volviéndose hacia el televisor.

Chibs se centró en su cerveza, mientras aclaraba su mente. Cierto, había venido por el fútbol. Ese gran deporte. Porque él no encontraba nada interesante a esa chica. Unos segundos después, alzó la vista hacia el televisor.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno decía nada. Parecía que ambos estaban absortos en el partido. Nada más lejos de la realidad, los dos eran bien conscientes del otro a su lado. Chibs no sabía muy bien como iniciar una conversación. Con las chicas del club era mucho mas fácil, un par de tragos, cuatro frases típicas y listo, incluso las había que ni siquiera requerían de conversación previa. Pero él había ido al pub por el fútbol y la cerveza, se recordó, así que no hacia falta conversación. Dicha excusa le duró apenas 3 minutos.

Anne, por su parte, tampoco lo tenía muy claro. No entendía porque narices se había tenido que sentar en su sitio, ni porque se había quedado a su lado. Y para colmo, el entupido arbitro estaba dejando que un defensa rubito pateara a su delantero favorito. Ese hombre es ciego o qué le pasa?

-"Se ha dejado el silbato en casa?"- Se quejó Anne al fin

Chibs sonrió, -"Es lo que acaba de decir el comentarista."-

-"En serio?"- le miró ella, frunciendo el ceño. –"No estaba escuchando, hablan demasiado rápido para mi."- Añadió, encogiéndose de hombros, con una leve sonrisa.

-"Problemas con el idioma?"- preguntó él.

-"Constantemente!"- respondió ella, alzando el dedo pulgar en señal de OK. –"Si ves que te miro con cara rara es que probablemente no te he entendido bien y estoy tratando de descifrarte. Lo que puede que no consiga y termine por contestarte lo que me apetezca."-

Chibs volvió a sonreír. –"Cuánto llevas por aquí?"- se interesó.

-"Poco menos de un año."- Respondió ella, mirando de reojo al partido.

-"Y por qué Charming?"- siguió Chibs, después de echarle un trago a su cerveza.

Ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo. –"Estaba de paso en realidad,"- le comentó, -"pero se puede decir que tuve un golpe de suerte. Literal."- Chibs alzó una ceja instándola a continuar. –"Dory casi me arrolla con su cafetera de coche. Me golpeó la pierna y fui coja un par de días. La pobre mujer se sintió tan mal que hasta me ofreció un empleo."-

"-Y lo aceptaste"- finalizó por ella, Chibs.

Anne asintió. –"Tampoco tenía nada más en mente. Dory tiene un garden en las afueras. Pensé que podría dedicarme a matar bonsáis por un tiempo."-

Chibs sonrió. La ironía era algo que le gustaba y esa chica estaba llena de ella. Lamentablemente, seguía subiendo posiciones en su escala.

-"Y tú qué?"- fue el turno de Anne –"Cuánto llevas por aquí?"-

-"Unos diez años, más o menos."- Respondió.

-"Es mucho tiempo"- Comentó ella. –"No hay nada que eches de menos de Escocia?"-

-"No."- Fue su escueta respuesta.

Anne alzó una ceja, esperando un poco mas de información.

-"Bueno, puede que al principio echase de menos la lluvia, pero se me pasó."-

Con eso consiguió hacerla reír. –"Sí, una vez estuve en Edimburgo y no salió el sol ni un día!"- comentó algo indignada. Él se limitó a asentir. –"Pero aprendí algo muy importante allí."- Añadió.

-"El qué?"-

-"Que la comprensión del ingles es directamente proporcional al alcohol en sangre"-añadió, sonriendo, antes de terminarse su cerveza de un trago y alzar el vaso vacío hacia Mick. La conversación estaba en marcha...

Siguieron charlando, echando ojeadas al partido de vez en cuando. La conversación fue llana, pero amena. No se centró en nada en especial ni reveló nada importante de ninguno de los dos. Sólo información inofensiva, mezclada con ironía y alguna que otra sonrisa. Qué podía decir, hacia tiempo que no encontraba a nadie interesante con quien relacionarse fuera del club y Anne llegaba como un soplo de aire fresco.

* * *

Para cuando Chibs fue consciente de ello, sus encuentros en el pub habían pasado de casuales a habituales, aunque siempre con la excusa de algún partido televisado. Pero fuera del pub la vida seguía. Las obligaciones con el club estaban aumentando. Tras perder el almacén de las afueras por una explosión causada por los Mayas, que también les hizo perder parte del cargamento de armas, se encontraban en necesidad de dinero y un nuevo almacén seguro. Por ahora, aun podían mantenerse, pero era cuestión de tiempo que la necesidad de dinero se volviera urgente.

Mientras tanto, él había conseguido compaginar sus obligaciones con el club y el taller, y seguir acudiendo al pub. Lo más increíble, es que lo había logrado sin que ninguno de sus compañeros sospechara nada. Bueno, había algún que otro comentario por parte de sus compañeros al notar que sus ausencias se habían vuelto más regulares, pero por ahora, la excusa del fútbol (deporte que a ellos les interesaba un pimiento, por suerte) parecía resistir.

Cierta misión que le encomendó Clay, le obligó a perderse los dos siguientes partidos. Era necesario que alguien acompañara a su contacto con el ira y él solía ser el encargado de tratar con ellos...

El lunes siguiente, después de haberse asegurado que su presencia no era necesaria en el club, se dirigió al pub. Llegó un poco antes del inicio del partido, así que tomó asiento y se enredó en una ligera conversación con Mick sobre su tema habitual. Fútbol.

El partido empezó y él se sorprendió de que Anne aun no hubiera llegado. Normalmente, solía ser puntual. Pasaron 10 minutos sin señales de ella y empezó a temer que se debiera a sus últimas ausencias. Pensó en preguntarle a Mick si sabía algo, pero la pregunta le sonaba tan entupida! El estaba ahí por el fútbol! Por qué tenía que interesarse por otro habitual del pub? Quizás por que tenía que reconocer que solía pasarlo bien? Qué sus conversaciones sobre nada en especial y bastantes tonterías le ayudaban a que se le hicieran los días más amenos? Qué esos días que había pasado fuera las había echado de menos? La había echado de menos? En este punto suspiró.

Para ella el no debía de ser más que un viejo motero que pasa sus ratos muertos en un pub contando batallitas sobre los buenos tiempos de su equipo, y él ya estaba pensando en 'echar de menos'. Estaba jodido. Y si no venía, qué? Lo estaría aún más. Ni siquiera sabía su apellido.

Cinco minutos después, se convenció a si mismo de que preguntar por ella no era tan patético como parecía en su mente. En el momento que se disponía a alzar el brazo para pedirle a Mick que se acercara, como sincronizados, la puerta del pub se abrió y ella entró.

Chibs la observó acercarse hacia donde él se encontraba. Su expresión era bastante seria, algo poco habitual en ella, parecía malhumorada y murmuraba algo para si misma. Aún así, cuando alzó la vista y le vio, en su cara apareció una amplia sonrisa.

-"Bueno, a quién tenemos aquí?"- le dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado, tirando la chaqueta y el bolso sobre un taburete cercano. –"Ya era hora de que aparecieras, empezaba a echarte de menos…"- añadió, con un tono de fingida seriedad –"...pero sólo un poquito."- Le sonrió de nuevo.

Chibs sonrió para si mismo. Ella también le había echado de menos, ya no se sentía tan patético.

-"Cómo va el partido?"-

-"Mmm"- miró la pantalla casi por primera vez desde que había llegado y se sorprendió al ver que el equipo de la chica tenía un gol en contra. –"Parece que perdéis por uno."-

-"Cómo?"- Miró ella la tele, perdiendo la sonrisa. –"Vosotros también me vais a fallar hoy? Pero que mierda de día!"- Le medio grito al televisor, cogiendo de un zarpazo la cerveza que Mick le servia y echándole un largo trago.

-"Parece que has tenido un buen día..."- le comentó Chibs, irónicamente.

Ella se limitó a mirarle de reojo y beber otro trago de Guiness.

-"Tiene algo que ver con que hayas llegado tarde y de mal humor?"- Siguió él, intentando hacerla hablar.

Ella le volvió a mirar de reojo, bebió otro trago y, esta vez, se volvió hacia él. –"Esta mañana"- dijo, en tono solemne, -"mi coche ha decidido morir."-

-"No será tan grave"- comentó el.

-"RIP. Caput. No arranca. Me ha dejado tirada a mitad camino del trabajo."- siguió ella, ignorándole. –"Maldito coche! Los crías, los alimentas y luego te dejan tirada!"-

Chibs no pudo evitar reír.

–"Y cómo has venido?"- Le preguntó Mick, quien había escuchado parte de la conversación.

-"Me ha traído un transportista que trae material al garden."-

-"Al menos has tenido suerte y no te has perdido el partido."- Comentó el irlandés, justo cuando la defensa del equipo español perdía una pelota y el portero salvaba la situación en el último segundo.

-"Es que ese tío no me cae bien. Siempre está mirándole el escote a todas las tías."- Se quejó –"Hasta a Dory que tiene como 100 años!"- Mick se alejó riendo a servirle una copa a un cliente en una de las mesas del fondo.

-"Por eso siempre que sé que va a venir me pongo camisas cerradas, ves?"- Le dijo a Chibs, demostrándole que por mucho que estirara del cuello de la camisa lo más que se veía era el hueso de la clavícula. Éste asintió, intentando que su sonrisa no fuera muy evidente y deseando que repitiera eso otro día con alguna prenda más escotada. –"Pues casi se salta dos semáforos intentando mirarme el escote! Si no hubiese sido por el partido..."- terminó al fin.

-"Ups, penalti."- Oyeron decir a Mick, quien se encontraba ordenando unos vasos un tanto alejados de ellos.

-"No puedo mirar, no puedo mirar."- susurraba Anne, sin apartar la vista del televisor, mientras sus manos apretaban la barra del bar. Tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza ejercida ante la emoción de un penalti en contra.

-"Vas a romper la barra."- Le indicó Chibs, medio sonriendo ante la escena. Ella le miró sólo un segundo, sólo uno, y fue justo el decisivo. El delantero chutó y la pelota fue directa al interior de la portería. Y ya eran dos goles en contra...

-"Ha sido un buen disparo"- comentó Chibs –"No lo habría podido parar nadie."-

Anne dejó caer la cabeza sobre la barra. –"Que mierda de día"- murmuró para si. –"Esto ya solo puede mejorar..."-

-"Por cierto, cómo vas a volver al garden?"- se interesó Chibs.

Ella alzó apenas un par de centímetros la cabecita y le miró. –"Lo que yo decía, esto sólo puede empeorar..."- murmuró, dejando caer la cabeza de nuevo y alzando el vaso vacío hacia Mick.

Chibs sonrió al comprender que Anne no había pensado en ello. Pobre, no había tenido una buena mañana y encima su equipo estaba haciendo un partido desastroso.

Unos minutos después, el árbitro señaló el final de la primera parte. Pero ni siquiera eso hizo que ella alzara la cabeza. Sólo quería que esa tortura de día terminara. Cómo iba a volver al trabajo? No había autobús directo, tendría que tomar al menos dos, lo que le haría tardar demasiado. E ir andando no era una opción, eso seria aun más lento. Estaba planteándose en llamar a Dory y decirle que no se encontraba bien e irse directamente para casa, cuando Chibs le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-"Eh, estas bien?"-

Giró la cabeza para mirarle. –"Todo es por culpa del maldito coche."- Murmuró.

-"Si quieres puedo echarle un vistazo."- Comentó él, en tono desenfadado, aún con su mano sobre su hombro.

Ella se alzó de golpe con expresión un tanto alarmada. –"Oh, no, no es necesario."- Dijo moviendo las manos.

-"No es molestia"- insistió el.

-"Ya, pero no has de sentirte obligado..."- volvió a protestar.

-"No me lo estas pidiendo, soy yo quien se esta ofreciendo. Al fin de cuentas trabajo en un taller, no me cuesta nada."- La cortó él –"Bien, qué dices?"-

-"Ahmm"- se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía debatiéndose mentalmente.

El medio sonrió. –"Dime donde está y mañana enviaré al novato a buscarlo."- Sentenció, obligándola a aceptar su propuesta.

-"Pues lo he dejado medio aparcado en la esquina de una calle larga con otra que hacia así un poco de curva para ese lado."- Le indicó, gestualizando.

Chibs alzo una ceja, incrédulo.

-"Ya sabes, esa calle que tiene varias tiendas."- Siguió ella dando mas detalles.

Ahora Chibs alzaba las dos cejas. Estaba apunto de hablar cuando Anne rió. Sacando un papel del bolsillo, leyó en voz alta: -"Maine con la 18 este. No puedo creer que te lo hayas creído?"- siguió riendo.

Él le quitó el papel de la mano, escondiendo su sonrisa, mientras le pedía también las llaves del coche. –"Una última cosa"- añadió Chibs –"Apunta tu teléfono, te avisare cuando lo puedas pasar a recoger."-

-"Gracias"- le dijo ella al devolverle el papel. Él sólo asintió, mientras se guardaba el trozo de hoja y las llaves en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco.

La segunda parte dio comienzo y los primeros minutos los pasaron en un silencio un tanto incomodo. Anne se sentía culpable, parecía como si le hubiera obligado a ofrecerse, mientras él se felicitaba a si mismo por haber conseguido su teléfono de una manera tan 'sutil'.

Poco después, Mick se acercó a ellos con ganas de conversación y la atmósfera volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

_Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Parece que la sección de Sons of Anarchy en español está un poco solitaria..._

_Por favor, si has leido hasta aquí, deja un pequeño comentario, sólo para saber que no estoy sola._

_Gracias._


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

El partido finalizó sin cambios en el marcador. Había sido una mañana patética y el partido había seguido la misma línea. Bueno, hay que ser optimistas, pensó Anne, aún queda el partido de vuelta, mientras salía del local seguida del escocés.

Una vez fuera, Chibs cogió el casco que descansaba colgado del manillar de su moto y se lo ofreció. Vio como Anne dudaba, no parecía muy inclinada a aceptar más favores. Él le dio un golpecito con el casco en el brazo, lo que provocó que reaccionara al fin y lo aceptara.

-"Me estás haciendo muchos favores hoy."- Suspiró, mientras se abrochaba el cierre bajo la barbilla.

Él, ya montado en la Harley, dio un golpecito al asiento indicándole que subiera.

-"Tranquila, me los cobrare"- dijo con media sonrisa un tanto enigmática e inclinando la cabeza para mirarla por encima de las gafas de sol, mientras ella se acomodaba detrás suyo.

Anne no supo muy bien como interpretar eso, por suerte, Chibs no esperó a que respondiera. Puso la moto en marcha y abandonaron el vacío aparcamiento del pub. Ella se sujeto a su cintura suavemente, sin acercarse mucho a él, mientras le daba vueltas a esa última frase. Además, estaba el tema de los 'favores'. No era una persona que soliera pedir ayuda y no le gustaba hacerlo a menos que no tuviera más opción. Por lo que, aceptar favores tampoco estaba entre sus hobbys. Era una de esas cualidades que suelen meterte en más apuros de los que te sacan, pero ella era de naturaleza desconfiada y, en general, su experiencia le decía que nadie hace nada gratis

Chibs hizo avanzar la motocicleta entre el tráfico de la ciudad. Una vez hubieron dejado la zona más céntrica atrás, también se deshicieron de la mayor parte del tráfico, por lo que se permitió aumentar la velocidad. Eso provocó que Anne se sujetara con más fuerza. A Chibs le gustó la sensación, así que en un par de ocasiones en que la carretera estuvo lo suficiente despejada, volvió a aumentar la velocidad sólo por el placer de sentir sus manos sobre su abdomen. Hacía mucho tiempo que no llevaba a nadie de paquete, ya casi se había olvidado de la agradable sensación.

En unos diez minutos, se plantaron en la entrada del garden. Se trataba de un pequeño solar a las afueras de la ciudad pero aún dentro del municipio de Charming. Estaba rodeado por un par de almacenes de los que salían alguna que otra camioneta. El garden en si no era muy grande. Una pequeña casa acristalada hacia a la vez de invernadero y tienda, mientras que una casucha de madera, ya un poco destartalada, servía de almacén. El resto del terreno estaba lleno de plantas de todas las especies, tamaños y colores, dispuestas a modo de largos pasillos. En la entrada, junto al letrero que daba la bienvenida a los clientes, se encontraba un pequeño aparcamiento ocupado por una media docena de vehículos.

La motocicleta avanzó lentamente los últimos metros hasta la entrada antes de detenerse.

-"Aquí estamos."- Sentenció Chibs, mientras observaba a Anne bajar de la moto.

-"Gracias."- Le sonrió, tendiéndole el casco. Chibs se lo colocó y con media sonrisa, asintió, tratando de quitarle importancia. Se preparó para ponerse de nuevo en movimiento, cuando Anne posó una mano en su brazo. –"Em, y gracias por lo del coche."- dijo, un poco más seria.

Chibs la observó medio minuto, estudiándola, sus ojos ocultos tras las oscuras lentes, antes de enseñarle su media sonrisa de nuevo. –"No es problema."- dijo al fin, poniéndose en marcha y saliendo a la carretera con dirección a la ciudad.

Anne le observó irse y, cuando lo perdió de vista, se giró y entró al garden. A penas habían tardado diez minutos en llegar, tenía que agradecérselo pues la había salvado de un viaje de casi cuarenta minutos en autobús. Esa zona estaba muy mal comunicada, ya había quedado con Ben, su compañero en el garden, que hasta que solucionara el tema del coche, se encargaría de llevarla. En realidad, había sido Dory, la dueña del negocio, quien había casi obligado al pobre chico a hacer de taxista. Era una mujer de carácter fuerte y, tanto Ben como Anne, sabían que no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria, así que ambos habían accedido bastante dócilmente.

Cerca de la entrada al invernadero se topó con Ben que movía macetas de un lado a otro, su pelo rubio oscuro enmarañado y la cara con algún que otro rastro de tierra, eran rasgos característicos en él.

-"Ei"- la saludó –"quién era ese?"- Le preguntó, señalando hacia el aparcamiento, mientras llenaba de tierra negra una maceta de cerámica.

-"Un tío que suele ir al pub."- Respondió Anne sin darle mucha importancia.

Ben aplanó la tierra de un par de manotazos, antes de tirar un poco más. –"Es miembro del club ese? Los SOA?"- Preguntó, su expresión un poco más seria.

Anne se limitó a asentir. Ben se puso en pie y se limpio la tierra de los pantalones, antes de volverse a mirarla. –"Sé que no llevas mucho por aquí y puede que no hayas oído hablar de ellos, pero mejor ves con cuidado."- Le advirtió, algo preocupado por todas las historias sobre ellos que había oído.

-"Ben, Ben, Ben."- Sonrió Anne. El chico, aunque era al menos cinco años más joven que ella, siempre había sido bastante protector. Era su 'superior' en el trabajo, o al menos así lo veía él, ya que había trabajado allí más tiempo que ella y se había encargado de enseñarle como funcionaba todo, y, finalmente, había terminado por tratarla como a una especie de hermana menor.

-"Lo digo en serio."- Añadió. –"Corren muchas historias por la ciudad sobre ellos. Sólo ve con cuidado."-

-"No te preocupes."- Intentó tranquilizarle Anne, dándole un par de golpecitos en el hombro antes de entrar en la tienda.

Conocía las historias a las que se refería Ben. Nunca les había hecho mucho caso, pero después de conocer a Chibs, había sentido algo de curiosidad por el significado de ese chaleco que el escocés parecía llevar con tanto orgullo, así que se había interesado un poco más en esos rumores. Básicamente, todos hablaban de peleas o tiroteos entre los SOA y bandas rivales. Los había que incluso los relacionaban con viejos cadáveres encontrados en algún rincón oscuro del bosque. Pero el mas popular era el que decía que en Charming ellos eran la ley. La única 'banda' con derechos en la ciudad que se dedicaba a impedir cualquier intento de otras por tomar posesión del territorio.

Ciertas o no, esas historias recorrían el pueblo igual que los SOA lo hacían en sus motos. Orgullosos y veloces. Y probablemente el origen de algunas debía ser cierto. Ese pensamiento inquietaba un poco a Anne y le hacia comprender la reciente preocupación de Ben, pero Chibs no le parecía mala persona. En realidad le caía bastante bien, con sus comentarios irónicos, su media sonrisa y su mirada inquisitiva, siempre atento y a la vez distante, tenía que admitir que poseía algunas de las cualidades que a ella le atraían. Y, si las historias que se contaban resultaban ser ciertas, cumpliría una más.

* * *

-"De quién es el coche?"- preguntó el novato, ganándose una colleja.

-"Haz los cambios que te he dicho y punto."- Le espetó Chibs, tirándole un trapo sucio a la cara.

Kip no entendía porque se ponía así, sólo era una pregunta. Ser el novato era muy duro, pero al pensar que, dentro de un tiempo, podría llevar ese chaleco, le ayudaba a pasar los malos tragos. Conseguiría que lo aceptaran como uno de los suyos y pasaría a formar parte de la familia. Con un suspiro, abrió el capó del viejo camaro amarillo y se centró en su tarea.

Chibs se apartó un poco del muchacho, sin perder de vista lo que hacía, y sacó su móvil del bolsillo del mono de trabajo.

-"Sip"- Le respondió una voz femenina al otro lado.

-"Ei"- empezó –"el coche estará listo para última hora de esta tarde."- Le informó.

-"Vaya, que bien. Has conseguido resucitarlo."- Respondió Anne, sólo hacia un par de días desde que le dio las llaves, no esperaba que lo repararan tan rápido. –"Gracias!"-

-"Podrás pasar luego a buscarlo?"- preguntó, esperanzado. Parte de su plan empezaba con ella pasándose por el taller a la hora de cerrar y terminaba con él invitándola a tomar algo. Un plan sencillo.

-"Em"- Anne miró a su alrededor. Una de las entregas se iba a retrasar y Dory quería dejarlo todo recogido antes de cerrar. Lo que significaba que hoy saldrían tarde. –"Pues esta tarde estamos liados."- Le dijo, a modo de disculpa.

-"Mmm."- El plan sencillo iba a tener que posponerse.

-"Te parece si me paso mañana a primera hora?"- Sugirió.

-"Claro, no hay problema."- Su plan se acababa de ir al traste... tenía hasta la mañana siguiente para pensar en un plan B decente.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, el destartalado todo terreno de Ben paró delante del taller Morrow-Teller.

-"Cuando el otro día me dijiste que no me preocupara, tu coche ya estaba aquí?"- Le preguntó a Anne, sentada a su lado, refiriéndose a la conversación que habían tenido sobre samcro.

-"Técnicamente estaba abandonado cerca de la calle Maine."- Respondió, evasivamente ella.

Ben suspiró mientras la observaba bajar del coche. –"No llegues muy tarde."- La riñó, antes de despedirse de ella y poner el vehículo de nuevo en marcha.

Se dirigió a la entrada del taller y no pudo evitar observar la colección de Harlyes aparcadas en el recinto interior. A medio camino, una cabecita rubia se asomó de debajo de un deportivo oscuro, ofreciéndole su ayuda, a la vez que de un grácil salto se ponía en pie.

-"Estoy buscando a Chibs."- Le dijo, al delgado muchacho.

Su cara, sin perder la sonrisa, pasó a denotar interés. Kip iba a preguntarle algo mas, cuando una mano se poso bruscamente en su hombro.

-"Ei"- saludó el escocés a la recién llegada.

-"Buenas"- le sonrió ella.

-"Yo me encargo."- Le dijo al novato, quien se limitó a asentir, y quedarse allí plantado mirando del uno al otro.

Chibs, giró la cabeza hacia él y con una mirada, hizo que a Kip se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara y se fuera a grandes zancadas hacia el interior del taller.

-"Eso es autoridad..."- murmuró Anne, mientras seguía a Chibs hacia su coche, aparcado cerca de la entrada del taller. Él empezó a explicarle en que había consistido la reparación del auto, pero ella no entendió ni la mitad de lo que le dijo. Entre que apenas tenía conocimiento de mecánica y desconocía completamente la jerga de ese mundillo, sólo pudo hacerse una idea general de su explicación. Así que, puso su mejor cara de poker y le escuchó en silencio, asintiendo cada vez que creía que debía hacerlo.

-"No has entendido nada de lo que he dicho, no es así?"- Preguntó Chibs, al terminar con los detalles de la reparación.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza. –"Pero me he quedado con la parte importante."-

-"Qué es?"- Le alzó una ceja.

-"Que ya funciona."- Le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Chibs asintió, pensando en que podría haberse saltado toda la explicación, de haberlo sabido. Alzando una mano con las llaves del coche, le dijo, -"Anda, lárgate ya o llegarás tarde."-

Anne le miró dubitativa, -"no tendría que pasar por caja o algo así?"-

Chibs la miró más serio, -"si me hubieras entendido, me habrías escuchado decirte que al coche no le pasaba nada grave, la reparación ha sido sencilla. Ni siquiera ha sido necesario cambiar ninguna pieza."- Y volvió a tenderle las llaves. Sin embargo, ella no se movió y siguió observándole algo dubitativa. Ahí estaba otra vez su reticencia a aceptar favores. Y es que el escocés ya llevaba unos cuantos y ahora no le quería cobrar la reparación...

-"No me parece..."- empezó a protestar, pero Chibs la cortó agarrando su mano y forzándola a coger las llaves del coche.

-"Ya. Ves, no es tan dificil."- Le dijo.

-"Pero..."- intentó protestar de nuevo.

-"Ah!"- La hizo callar él alzando un dedo. –"No hay más que hablar."-

Ella le miró algo seria unos segundos, parecía que intentaba decidir algo pero sin terminar por decantarse por una opción que le agradara. Chibs, con el brazo apoyado sobre el techo del camaro, se limitó a observarla, entre divertido y curioso. sabía que ella no querría aceptar un nuevo favor, y la había obligado expresamente sólo para ver su reacción. Qué haría ahora?

Finalmente, vio como su expresión se relajaba. Había tomado una decisión. –"Está bien. Tú ganas. Acepto."- Dijo, moviendo la mano en la que tenia las llaves, indicando que no iba a insistir más sobre el coche. –"Pero me obligas a tomar medidas."- Añadió, en un falso tono serio. Chibs siguió en silencio. –"Estás libre esta noche?"- Él sólo se encogió de hombros. –"Los jueves es mi noche de pizza&mohitos y estás invitado. Y cuando digo invitado"- añadió, remarcando la palabra, -"me refiero a obligado a venir. Igual que esto."- Alzó su mano mostrándole las llaves del camaro.

Chibs escondió su sonrisa bajo una falsa fachada de indiferencia. –"Está bien."- Dijo al fin.

-"Bien."- Ella asintió, sintiéndose un poco menos culpable por todo el tema del coche.

Chibs se ofreció a pasarla a recoger por su casa y, tras las indicaciones apropiadas, se despidieron. Observó como el camaro abandonaba el recinto y sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que ella ya no podía verle, sonrió. Éxito absoluto. Su estrategia había funcionado a la perfección y su resistencia a aceptar favores había jugado en su favor. No sólo había conseguido verla esta noche, sino que había sido ella quien se lo había propuesto. No recordaba la ultima vez que una chica le había pedido un 'cita', pero definitivamente hacía mucho tiempo. Aunque, técnicamente, no era una cita, se recordó, volviéndose hacia el taller.

Al tratarse de una hora tan temprana, no había muchos miembros de samcro en el taller. Clay se había encerrado en el despacho nada mas llegar, Tig y Juice acababan de entrar y estaban tomando un café. Jax pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en el hospital con su hijito, y lo más probable es que Gemma estuviera con él. Y del resto, aún no había noticias, pero irían llegando a lo largo de la próxima hora. El novato era el único que ya había empezado a trabajar.

-"Quién es esa?"- preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente Juice, que se acercaba, junto con Tig, hacia donde estaba Chibs.

-"Nadie."- Se limito a responder el escocés.

-"Ya. Seguro."- Siguió sonriendo el chico, a la vez que le daba un par de palmaditas a Chibs.

Tig, siguió con la mirada a Anne, hasta que el vehículo se perdió entre el trafico. –"Mejicana?"- preguntó al fin.

Chibs simplemente negó con la cabeza. Sabía que le tocaría responder algunas preguntas e incluso aguantar algunas bromas cuando sus compañeros supieran de ella, pero a esa hora de la mañana no estaba de humor.

-"Seguro? Su culito me dice otra cosa..."- añadió Tig, pensativo.

-"Te digo que no es mejicana, de acuerdo?"- Le respondió. Tig le miro un segundo, como evaluando si le decía la verdad y, al darse cuenta de que no le estaba mintiendo, se encogió de hombros y se fue, murmurando. –"Entonces, no me interesa."-

Para medio día, el rumor se había extendido entre sus compañeros. Se le habían añadido algunos detalles extraídos de parte de la conversación entre Chibs y la chica que alguno de ellos había conseguido oír, aunque otros detalles eran completamente inventados. El caso es que, a la hora de comer, Juice ya anunciaba la buena nueva a bombo y platillo. Afortunadamente, el muchacho hartó a Clay que, de un manotazo, le hizo callar, dando por finalizado el tema. De no haber sido así, el espectáculo habría durado toda la semana.

* * *

_Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Ya me direis lo que os ha parecido._

_Gracias Sango-chan por tus comentarios. Sí, la acción llegará en un par de capitulos._


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí teneis nuevo capítulo. Ya me comentareis lo que os ha parecido._

_

* * *

_**Cap4**

Sobre las ocho de la noche, Chibs llegó al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Anne. Se trataba de un viejo edificio prefabricado de cuatro plantas y con la escalera de acceso exterior. Paró la motocicleta frente a la puerta de entrada y la llamó al móvil para avisarla de que ya había llegado. Unos minutos después, la vio salir de uno de los apartamentos de la segunda planta. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y cruzó la pequeña zona común que lucía abandonada. Un par de bancos roñosos ocupados por cuatro adolescentes fumando y unos columpios que habían visto tiempos mejores, eran la parte más destacable del abandonado patio.

-"Ei"- le saludó, sonriente mientras abría la verja que separaba el complejo de apartamentos de la calle. Vestía unos tejanos desgastados y cazadora oscura, debajo de la cual se intuía una camisa ajustada azul claro. Nada llamativo, el cabello suelto, sin colgantes, ni pulseras, ni pendientes, incluso el maquillaje era bastante sutil. Su aspecto no era muy diferente de como estaba acostumbrado a verla, quizás un poco menos sport, ya que habitualmente llevaba unas deportivas all stars negras bastante gastadas y camisetas de algodón cuyos motivos iban de bandas de música hasta logos comerciales. En cierto modo eso le agradó, le parecía mas natural que las mujeres que se escondían bajo quilos de maquillaje y ropa de diseño.

-"Ei"- respondió él, tendiéndole el casco de repuesto. Ella se lo colocó mientras le daba la dirección de la pizzería.

-"Sé donde es."- Le indicó, había pasado por delante varias veces. Se montó en la Harley y con un gesto de su enguantada mano le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Su aspecto tampoco era muy diferente al habitual, camisa oscura y tejanos limpios, sin olvidar su chaleco, e interiormente se alegro de que la pizzería fuera sólo un pequeño local y no un restaurante formal.

-"Preparada"- le dijo, antes de ponerse en movimiento, notando como la presión de las manos de Anne en su cintura incrementaba. Ella asintió, aunque él ya no la miraba, su atención dividida entre la calle ante ellos y el calor de sus manos.

El restaurante estaba a menos de cuatro manzanas del complejo de apartamentos, así que el viaje fue bastante breve. Se trataba de un pequeño local con apenas cinco mesas, cubiertas con desgastados manteles a cuadros blancos y rojos, que a Anne le recordaban a uno muy parecido que tenía su abuela. Quizás por eso ese lugar le gustase tanto. O quizás era por el acogedor trato de su dueño, un italiano alegre y algo gordito cuya vida estaba dedicada a su negocio.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, cerca de la ventana. –"Servilletas de tela."- Observó Chibs, cogiendo una y mirándola extrañado.-"Creía que ya nadie las usaba."-Sólo recordaba haberlas usado en las celebraciones en casa de Clay y Gemma, estaba casi convencido que en el resto del mundo se usaban de papel.

-"Sí"- dijo ella, pasando la punta de los dedos sobre la suya. –"A mi me gustan. Tienen un aire familiar."- Dijo, en un tono que a Chibs le sonó algo nostálgico.

Uno de los camareros, se acercó a ellos y les tendió los menús, que básicamente consistían en un par de hojas plastificadas. Anne las descartó enseguida, había estado las veces suficientes como para conocerse la lista de platos al dedillo.

-"Ese es Tony"- le dijo a Chibs, señalando con el pulgar al camarero. –"Es el hijo del dueño. Enzo, allí junto al horno de piedra"- le señaló a un hombre bajito pero robusto –"es el pizzero y tío de Tony. Sofía, la madre de Tony, es la cocinera y Don es el dueño."- Terminó, señalando al sonriente italiano que bromeaba en la única mesa ocupada a parte de la suya.

-"Vaya, es como una pequeña mafia."- Comentó Chibs.

-"Uuu, no lo sabes bien."- Añadió ella bajando la voz –"Son como un centro de información. Lo saben todo sobre la gente del barrio."- Y sonrió, con lo que Chibs tuvo claro que en ocasiones anteriores las cenas de la chica habían sido amenizadas con suculentos chismorreos.

-"Vienes muy a menudo?"- Se interesó.

-"Todos los jueves. Ya te lo dije, es mi noche de pizza&mohitos."- Le respondió.

El sólo asintió. Cuando ella había usado esa expresión 'pizza&mohitos' en el taller, cuando le 'invitó', creía que se trataba de alguna rutina que compartía con alguien mas, pero allí, a parte de la familia que llevaba el local, no había nadie que la conociera.

-"Buona sera, signorina."- Interrumpió sus cavilaciones la grave voz del dueño de la pizzería. –"Cavaliere"- le saludó con un gesto de su cabeza, volviendo a centrar su atención en Anne.

-"Qué vas a querer hoy?"- Le dijo, con un marcado acento italiano. –"Oh! No me lo digas, déjame adivinar."- Le dijo, antes de que ella pudiera responderle. –"Pizza di formaggi e birra, certo?"-

Anne sólo sonrió y afirmó. –"Vienes cada jueves y siempre pides lo mismo."- La regañó amablemente antes de volverse hacia Chibs. –"Qué va a ser, señor?"-Este pidió una pizza barbacoa. –"Al menos hoy vienes acompañada."- Le dijo, antes de alejarse de ellos para pasar la comanda a la cocina.

-"Ese es Don"- le dijo Anne a Chibs, obviando el último comentario del italiano. –"Y sabes de que nombre es diminutivo?"- Él sólo alzó una ceja.

–"Donnatello."- Dijo, intentando no reír. –"Como la tortuga ninja!"-

-"A mi no me parece muy ninja."- Comentó el escocés, ganándose una carcajada de Anne. -"Volviendo al tema interesante. Vienes aquí sola?"-

Ella simplemente asintió. –"Tú vas al pub solo."- Se defendió.

-"Igual que tu."- Ella volvió a asentir. Chibs la miró interesado. No conocía mucha gente que saliera a cenar en solitario.

-"Me gusta venir y oírles hablar en italiano."- Le comentó. –"Es agradable. Más dulce que el inglés."- Añadió señalando a Sofía y su hijo que charlaban detrás de la barra.

A Chibs le pareció que ella volvía a sonar algo nostálgica, pero al mirarla de nuevo vio que sonreía como siempre.

-"Además, Tony a veces cena conmigo y me cuentas sus 'aventuras' en el instituto. Sabias que los institutos americanos realmente son como en las películas? Con los grupitos y los casilleros..."- comentó, cambiando de tema –"Siempre había creído que esas películas exageraban."-

Chibs sonrió –"A qué grupo pertenecerías tu?"-

-"Pff, no sé. A los patosos en gimnasia, quizás."- Rió ella.

Él la miró atentamente unos segundos. A qué grupo pertenecería una veinteañera española que había llegado a Charming casi por casualidad y le gustaba ir a pubs y pizzerías sola... quizás al grupo de los inadaptados? No, desechó esa idea, no parecía tener problemas para relacionarse con la gente. Una idea cruzó su mente. Habría sido del grupo de los populares? Una animadora caída en desgracia? Tenía las maneras de una persona acostumbrada a tratar con la gente, sin embargo estaba en una ciudad a kilómetros de su hogar, sola. Era un exilio voluntario o forzado? Fue la siguiente pregunta que le vino a la mente. Las pizzas llegaron justo entonces, desconcentrándole por el momento.

-"Y a qué grupo pertenecerías tú?"- Le preguntó ella, mientras cortaba una porción de su pizza.

-"Mmm"- comenzó él –"Creo que está bastante claro."- Dijo, señalando su chaleco.

-"Vamos? Esto viene de tan lejos?"- Se interesó ella por su afición a las motos.

Él solo se encogió de hombros. –"Siempre me han gustado."-

* * *

-"Bueno, y ahora qué?"- Preguntó Chibs, una vez fuera del pequeño restaurante italiano, mientras se daba un par de golpecitos en la panza. Esa pizza había estado de muerte. Tomó nota mental de volver por allí.

-"Hay un bar cubano un par de calles más abajo."- Le dijo Anne.

Chibs hizo una mueca. –"Qué?"- preguntó ella.

-"No será uno de esos sitios de bailar."- Comentó él, mostrando desagrado ante esa idea.

Anne sonrió. –"No, es solo un bar."-

-"Pero la gente no baila, verdad?"- insistió. Tenía una reputación que mantener. No podía dejarse ver en un sitio así. Si se enteraban en el club las bromas no terminarían nunca.

-"Tranquilo, grandullón."- le dijo dándole un golpecito en el brazo –"nadie te va a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras."- añadió en tono juguetón.

Chibs la miró entre divertido y enojado por haber dejado que ella viera su incomodidad tan fácilmente.

–"Es sólo un bar, vale? La gente se sienta, charla, bebe..."-

-"Creo que sé lo que es un bar. Gracias."- La cortó, a la vez que le ponía el casco que había traído para ella, acercándose más de lo necesario, sus manos rozando su barbilla al abrocharlo. Anne se quedó inmóvil, algo sorprendida, y cuando él se apartó, se dio cuenta de que había contenido la respiración. Pasó los dedos por su barbilla, justo donde él le había tocado y se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Eso no era buena señal!

Chibs se subió a la moto mientras se ponía los guantes, intentando no pensar en el motivo que le había llevado a acercarse tanto. Cuando Anne se montó tras él, por primera vez sin necesidad de que él se lo indicara, y se cogió a su cintura, por fin tomó una decisión.

Las mujeres ajenas al club sólo le habían traído problemas. Pensó, poniendo la motocicleta en marcha. Quizás no tenia buen ojo al elegirlas o quizás eran ellas las que lo elegían a él. El caso es que todas, sin excepción y habían sido unas cuantas, le habían metido en líos. Desde peleas con ex chulos furiosos a problemas con la ley por esconder a una fugitiva (que iba a saber él que la chica había matado a hachazos a su padre enfermo... con lo cariñosa que le parecía a él). Lo que había provocado dos cosas: 1. Que dejara de interesarse por las mujeres ajenas al club. 2. Que se ganara una reputación entre sus compañeros, según la cual, mujer con la que se involucraba, mujer que lo iba a meter en un lió serio.

Pero quizás Anne valiera la pena. De todas maneras, por que motivos se exilia una animadora? Sus motivos para ello no debían ser peores que los de la fraticida, y Anne le gustaba bastante más.

Tal y como ella le había indicado, a un par de calles de la pizzería, había un pequeño local con un letrero con grandes letras de colores. Mundo Latino. Se llamaba. Los grandes ventanales estaban pintados con coloridos motivos cubanos no dejando ver el interior. Cuando la puerta se abrió y salió un grupo de personas, del local les llegó el sonido de muchas conversaciones mezcladas con música latina.

Chibs aparcó la motocicleta cerca de la entrada, reparando en dos Harleys al otro lado de la calle. Eso le sorprendió. Se acercó un poco para verificar sus sospechas. Pertenecían a los Mayas. Se preguntó que harían en Charming. Si estaban traficando o haciendo algún tipo de trato en el local, no tendría más remedio que intervenir o llamar a sus compañeros, según la situación.

-"Ocurre algo?"- Le preguntó Anne, acercándose a el.

-"No nada."- Le sonrió, poniendo una mano en su espalda y guiándola hacia la entrada del bar. Anne se volvió para mirar las motos. No entendía que le había parecido tan interesante a Chibs de ellas, pero no se le había escapado su expresión de preocupación, que ahora ya había borrado de su cara.

-"Prefieres ir a otro sitio?"- Le preguntó, antes de entrar.

-"No."- Sonrió, como si no pasara nada. Quería saber, qué hacían los Mayas en territorio SOA.

Entraron en el bar, una amplia sala llena de mesas y sofás, muchos de ellos ocupados ya. Los clientes eran la mayoría cubanos, aunque había latinos de otras procedencias y algún que otro foráneo. Chibs buscó con la vista a los Mayas, mientras seguía a Anne hacia la barra. Los vio en uno de los sofás del fondo del local, sentados con dos expanpanantes morenas.

Anne se sentó en la barra y él se colocó de manera que nada obstaculizase la visión. Ante el cambio en el comportamiento de Chibs, ella se volvió para ver que era lo que llamaba tanto su atención. Se trataba de dos chicos jóvenes que hacían algo más que charlar con dos muchachas. Fue cuando uno de ellos se inclinó para coger su bebida, que vio el chaleco. Mayas. Se leía en su espalda. Miro a Chibs de nuevo, éste seguía con la vista fija en los moteros. Quizás las historias que había oído sobre las peleas entre bandas y el control por el territorio de Charming eran ciertas después de todo.

-"Mejor vamos a otro sitio."- Le dijo a Chibs, poniéndose en pie.

Ésto llamó su atención e hizo que volviera su vista hacia ella. Anne parecía preocupada, su reacción ante los Mayas no había sido muy sutil que digamos y seguramente la había asustado. Soltó el aire lentamente antes de mirarla serio.

-"No deberían estar aquí."- Le dijo. –"Su territorio es Oakland."- Añadió a modo de explicación.

-"Quizás las chicas son de Charming."- Intentó calmar el ambiente Anne.

-"Entonces, que se consigan sus propias chicas."- Respondió él, algo brusco.

-"Vaya, que posesivo."- Rió Anne, ignorando el tono de Chibs.

Este sonrió levemente al darse cuenta del esfuerzo de la chica por intentar recuperar el buen ambiente que había entre ellos antes de llegar al bar. Eran situaciones como esa las que hacía que las mujeres que no formaban parte del mundillo del club prefirieran alejarse de él. En cambio ahí estaba su animadora exiliada, sonriéndole, fingiendo que nada pasaba. Intentó seguirle el juego.

-"Qué vas a querer?"- Le preguntó.

-"Un mojito, por supuesto."- Respondió ella.

Llamó al camarero y pidió un mojito y una cerveza para él.

-"Vaya"- se quejó Anne –"El mojito es la especialidad de la casa!"- Le regañó.

Chibs le dedicó media sonrisa. –"Yo sólo bebo cerveza, o whisky en caso de necesitar algo mas fuerte."- Le informó.

-"A veces es necesario salirse un poco de la rutina."- Le increpó.

-"Dijo la que se come una pizza de quesos cada jueves."-

Anne sonrió alzando una mano a modo de derrota. –"No puedo rebatir eso. Me encanta esa pizza, para que cambiarla."-

-"Lo mismo me ocurre a mi con la cerveza."- Le indicó él, a la vez que el camarero les servia sus bebidas.

Siguieron charlando unos minutos más, pero con cada movimiento de los Mayas, sus ojos se iban hacia ellos para verificar lo que hacían. Anne era perfectamente consciente de ello, pero no decía nada. Chibs no sabía que le sorprendía más, ver a esos Mayas ligando despreocupadamente en territorio SOA o que Anne hubiera elegido ignorar el asunto.

Finalmente, decidiendo que le estaban fastidiando la noche y que si querían ligar se largaran a su ciudad, aprovechó que uno de ellos se acababa de levantar y se dirigía al servicio, para excusarse de Anne y hacer lo mismo.

-"Ei"- le dijo, al muchacho, apoyándose contra la puerta y tapándole la única salida. Debía ser de nueva hornada, no parecía tener más de veinte años.

Éste le miró algo chulito al principio, hasta que sus ojos se pararon en el chaleco del escocés, reconociéndolo. Sus movimientos se volvieron más nerviosos. Estaba solo en el pequeño aseo masculino, en pleno Charming, con un tipo de samcro que le sacaba dos cabezas.

Chibs vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos y rió. Se acercó a él, empujándole contra la pared y acorralándole.

-"Tienes suerte de que esté ocupado o tu amiguito y tú os irías directos al hospital."- Le susurró en tono peligroso. –"Así que esto es lo que vas a hacer."- Siguió, sin perder el contacto visual. –"Saldrás del baño, le dirás a tu colega que es hora de retirarse y os largareis sin armar escándalo. Está claro?"-

El muchacho asintió. –"Bien, y no volváis por aquí o la próxima vez, tu mama tendrá que ir a reconocerte a la morgue."- De un zarpazo lo tiró hacia la puerta de salida, el maya ni siquiera se volvió, salio del aseo con la cara pálida y, medio minutos después su compañero y él abandonaban el local, y a las dos morenitas.

Anne les vio salir con prisas, hablando rápidamente entre ellos, sus caras pálidas y sus ojos mirando por encima de sus hombros cada dos pasos para verificar que nadie les seguía. Qué había pasado? Se volvió hacia donde miraban los chicos y vio salir a Chibs del aseo. Este se dirigió hacia ella, ajeno a los muchachos, sin mirarles ni una vez. Ella le observó mientras se sentaba y tomaba un trago de su cerveza, intentando descifrar en sus movimientos lo que había pasado con esos chicos.

-"Si te quieres ir, lo entenderé."- Dijo él, sin mirarla, consciente del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido.

-"Yo.. Em..."- empezó ella, sin saber muy bien que decir. Él la miró, serio. Y ella, por primera vez, vio el motivo por el que los muchachos se habían ido de esa manera. Era una mirada de advertencia, sus oscuros ojos la advertían del peligro oculto tras ellos. Pero había algo más... y sintió la necesidad de saber qué era. -"Creo que necesito otro?"- Le sonrio mientras le mostraba su vaso vacío.

La expresión de Chibs se relajó, por un instante había creído que ella realmente se iría.

Le pidió otra copa mientras le comentaba que sólo les había pedido 'amablemente' que se fueran. Ella asintió y dando un sorbo a su nuevo mojito, decidió cambiar de tema.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora charlando amigablemente de temas inocentes. Ninguno nombró a los mayas ni al club. El ambiente entre ellos fue relajándose y poco después el hindi ende con los dos latinos parecía olvidado.

A diferencia que en el restaurante, allí si que conocían a Anne. En un par de ocasiones, fueron interrumpidos por varias personas que la saludaban al pasar hacia sus mesas. Sin embargo, la tercera interrupción fue un tanto especial. Un hombre joven, alto y moreno, sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a la entrada, la miraba desde hacia rato. Anne, casi de espaldas a él, no se había percatado de la situación, al contrario que Chibs, que lo empezaba a encontrar algo irritante. De todas maneras, no estaba en el club, donde le hubiera quitado las ganas de mirar de un buen golpe en la mandíbula, así que se había limitado a echarle un par de miradas, esperando que el tipo captara la amenaza.

Cosa que no pasó, ya que, minutos después, el hombre se acercó sonriente a Anne. La saludó cariñosamente poniendo una mano en su espalda e ignorando completamente a Chibs.

-"Ei!"- Dijo Anne, sonriendo al verle, poniéndose en pie de un saltito y dándole un beso en cada mejilla. Intercambiaron unas cuantas frases, todas ellas dichas en español.

Chibs apenas conocía el idioma, así que no pudo entender prácticamente nada de lo que decían. Aunque, para él, aún sin comprender una palabra, las intenciones del moreno estaban claras. Si lo pensaba fríamente, tenía que admitir, que hacían buena pareja. Debía ser unos pocos años mayor que ella, parecía educado y de buena familia. Si se comparaba con él, tenía las de perder. Sin contar con que él debía de sacarle casi quince años a Anne. Qué narices estaba haciendo allí? Qué estaba haciendo ella? Unos minutos después, el hombre volvió a su mesa, sin mirar a Chibs una sola vez.

-"Perdona, de qué estábamos hablando?"- le preguntó, volviendo a centrar su atención en él.

Chibs alzó una ceja, qué importaba de lo que hubieran estado hablando. Lo que él quería saber era... –"Quién era ese?"- Preguntó, señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa donde el moreno charlaba con un pequeño grupo.

-"Oh!"- Cayó Anne en la cuenta de que no los había presentado. "-Es Diego, viene mucho por aquí."-

Ya, pensó Chibs, eso ya se le había ocurrido.

-"Parece que os conocéis bastante bien."- Comentó y esperó a ver su reacción.

-"No creas"- se encogió de hombros ella –"sólo de verlo por el bar."-

Chibs se inclinó un poco hacia ella y, con mirada suspicaz, preguntó. –"Y qué hay de los besos?"-

Ella le miró un par de segundos antes de comprender su pregunta. "-Ah!"- sonrió, al fin. –"En España se saluda dando dos besos."- Le respondió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Nota mental de Chibs, ir a España en sus próximas vacaciones. Volviendo al tema... –"Pues a mi no me los has dado."-

Ella sonrió. –"No eres español."-

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. –"Él tampoco."-

Anne le miró sorprendida. –"Bueno, no lo es... no entiendo que..."-

-"Entonces… no me los vas a dar?"- La cortó Chibs, provocando que ahora Anne le mirara entre sorprendida y extrañada.

Él esperó en silencio, todavía un poco inclinado hacia ella, hasta que finalmente Anne rió. –"Puede que más tarde."- Y tomó un largo trago de su copa sólo por mantenerse ocupada en algo.

-"Te tomo la palabra."- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo, lo que provocó que volviera a tener esa extraña sensación que ya experimentó cuando Chibs le dijo que 'se cobraría los favores'. Aún no tenia claro si había sido un comentario irónico o una amenaza. Decidió beber un trago más para ayudarla a pasar ese momento también.

Chibs, por el bien de ambos, cambió de tema. Y ella se lo agradeció participando animadamente en la conversación. Al igual que había pasado con los mayas antes, no hicieron ningún comentario más sobre Diego. Pero el susodicho no respetó el pacto no hablado entre Anne y Chibs, y poco después volvió a acercarse a ellos. Lo que al escocés no le hizo mucha gracia, aun así, no dijo nada, esperó pacientemente que se fuera, sin perder las manos del chico de vista que de nuevo, estaban demasiado cerca de Anne.

La única vez que sus ojos se encontraron, Chibs le advirtió con la mirada que no iba a tolerar mas interrupciones. A lo que el hombre respondió con una leve sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos y alineados dientes, resultado de años de cara ortodoncia.

Cuando finalmente se fue, Chibs le siguió con la vista mientras su cara mostraba una expresión mezcla desprecio y burla.

-"Qué ocurre?"- Le preguntó Anne, quien se había dado cuenta.

-"Eso"- dijo, señalando con una mano hacia Diego –"Ha sido un movimiento un tanto desesperado por su parte."- Comentó.

Ella le observó sin acabar de seguirle.

-"Tienes al tipo claramente colgadito por ti"-. Le explicó el escocés. –"Y no le hace ninguna gracia que estés aquí conmigo."-

Ahora Anne le miraba incrédula. –"Ya, seguro."- Sonrió, creyendo que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Él sonrió a su vez. –"Es cierto. No me crees, eh?"- Le dijo, al ver que su expresión de incredulidad seguía en su rostro. –"Esto es lo que se consigue con su técnica de marear la perdiz."- Añadió, señalándola a ella. –"Que la chica crea que no te interesa."-

-"Es que no le intereso"- rió Anne, que seguía sin creerle.

-"Quieres que vayamos a preguntarle?"- Preguntó, poniéndose en pie.

-"No!"- Respondió ella entre risas, cogiéndolo por el brazo y obligándole a sentarse de nuevo.

Chibs le sonrió y volvió su vista hacia Diego, quien les miraba curioso. La expresión del escocés se endureció un poco. –"No me gustan esa clase de tipos. Van por ahí con sus palabras bonitas y vacías, manipulando a la gente para conseguir lo que quieren. Fardando cuando las cosas les van bien y escondiéndose cuando van mal."- Se volvió para mirarla, inclinándose un poco hacia ella. –"Un hombre de verdad no se comporta así."-

Anne le observó detenidamente. Su expresión se había suavizado al mirarla a ella, pero aún quedaban muestras del poco agrado que sentía por Diego. Pero había algo más, algo en la mirada de Chibs la obligó a preguntar: -"Y cómo se comporta?"-

Él apoyó un brazo en la barra y se acercó un poco más a ella. –"Un hombre de verdad, cuando ve algo que quiere, lo coge."-

Anne, atrapada como había estado en sus oscuros ojos, no fue consciente de lo cerca que estaba hasta que sintió una mano en su mejilla. Con un movimiento firme pero delicado, la acercó a él hasta que sus labios se encontraron a apenas unos milímetros. La intención de Chibs era esperar, darle tiempo por si se había excedido y ella prefería apartarse, pero al sentir su calido aliento en su piel, no pudo evitar lanzarse bruscamente sobre sus labios, acariciándolos con los suyos.

Estaba disfrutando de la sensación cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no le respondía. Paró de golpe y se alejó un par de centímetros para poder observarla. La expresión de Anne era completamente neutral, con los ojos cerrados, contenía el aliento. Estaba rígida, en la misma posición que él la había dejado. Su mano empezó a deslizarse de su mejilla y su cuerpo a retirarse de nuevo hacia su taburete, alejándose de ella.

Al notar que perdía el contacto, Anne reaccionó. Cada centímetro que el retrocedía, ella lo ganaba. Y cuando la fuga de Chibs quedó bloqueada al topar con el taburete, ella siguió acercándose, lentamente, hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente un segundo para localizar su destino, antes de colocar sus manos sobre el pecho de Chibs y avanzar la poca distancia que los separaba.

A diferencia del beso de Chibs, el de ella fue más suave. Sus labios acariciaron tiernos y lentos los del escocés unos segundos, hasta que, centrando su atención en el labio inferior, lo mordió.

Chibs inhaló aire. La había dejado hacer, pero ya no iba a contenerse más. Con una mano en su espalda y otra enredada entre sus cabellos, la acercó a él fuertemente, obligándola a amoldarse a su cuerpo y tomando el control del beso. Brusco e intenso. Pero esa vez ella no se quedó quieta, demostrándole que besos tiernos no eran los únicos que sabia dar.

-"Creo que tienes razón, esta técnica me gusta mas."- Susurró Anne.

-"Ya lo sé."- Sonrió Chibs, uniendo sus labios de nuevo.

Sus manos recorrieron su espalda, ansiosas por llegar a zonas menos aptas para un lugar público, mientras sentía su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Inesperadamente, su móvil empezó a vibrar en su cazadora. Exasperado, se separó de ella lo justo para sacarlo del bolsillo, observó el número que le llamaba y exhaló aire, molesto, al reconocerlo. Era una llamada que no podía ignorar.

La miró, sin terminar de creerse su mala suerte, y le indicó que salía fuera un minuto. Ella solo asintió, apoyándose en su taburete.

-"Ni te muevas ni cambies de idea"- le ordenó bromeando, antes de salir del local.

Anne le observó irse y suspiró. Qué estaba haciendo? Tomó un trago de su olvidado mojito mientras buscaba una respuesta a esa pregunta. Estaba claro que le gustaba y también estaba claro que era peligroso, por muy agradable que hubiera sido con ella. El incidente con los mayas lo había dejado bastante claro. Lamentablemente, eso aún hacía que le gustara más.

La puerta se abrió, para dejar salir a una pareja, y le vio, apoyado contra la farola cercana escuchando atento a quien estuviera al otro lado del teléfono.

Jax le llamaba para informarle de que habían visto arios traficando en la ciudad, Tig, Bobby y él iban a echar un vistazo. Quería avisarle de que estuviera atento y preparado por si el tema se torcía y necesitaban ayuda.

Colgó, algo agradecido de que, por el momento, ellos tres se bastasen. Entró de nuevo al bar y puso un brazo sobre Anne al llegar hasta ella. Por donde íbamos, le sonrió pícaramente, alzando una ceja. Al mirarla se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado. Anne le miraba entre dubitativa y preocupada.

Se apartó un poco, sin dejar de observarla, maldiciendo la mala coordinación de la llamada telefónica. Tomó un trago de su cerveza mientras esperaba que ella dijera algo.

-"Em..."- empezó al fin –"Hay algo que siempre se me olvida preguntar…"- dijo, sonriendo tímidamente –"…y, no entiendo muy bien el motivo, pero vosotros nunca lo decís con claridad."- Él sólo alzó una ceja, instándola a hacer su pregunta. –"Em... No estarás casado, verdad?"- Preguntó al fin.

Chibs rió. Así que era eso. Posiblemente había pensado que su huida al exterior para responder a la llamada se debía a una esposa celosa esperándole en casa. –"No, nada de eso."-

Pero su respuesta no la tranquilizó. –"Novia?"- Él negó con la cabeza, aún sonriente. –"Novio?"- Ahora la miró inquisitivo, alzando ambas cejas con sorpresa. Qué parte de su comportamiento la había llevado a pensar eso?

Ella alzó las manos en señal de paz, una ligera sonrisa volviendo a sus labios. –"Tenía que asegurarme"- comentó, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-"Sólo era un compañero del club"- comentó él –"Guardando el móvil en su bolsillo –"Nada importante."- Añadió, tomándola de la mano y acercándola de nuevo a él, su atención volviendo a centrarse en sus labios.

Un par de minutos después, y las manos de Chibs, irremediablemente, habían encontrado el camino hacia la suave piel de su espalda, bajo la camisa. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo, la suave piel que descubría con sus manos y sus labios que apenas se habían separado de los suyos, le estaban volviendo loco. Notaba como empezaba a perder el control de sus acciones.

-"Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo."- Consiguió susurrar con la poca voluntad que le quedaba.

Ella se retiró un poco para mirarle, mejillas sonrosadas, y asintió una vez, separándose de él y recogiendo sus cosas torpemente.

* * *

Llegaron al apartamento de Anne en menos de diez minutos, subieron las escaleras en silencio y, aún no se había cerrado la puerta tras ellos, Chibs ya tenía a Anne acorralada contra la pared. Las llaves y el bolso cayeron al suelo, olvidados, mientras encontraba un mejor uso para sus manos. Ayudando al escocés a deshacerse de la cazadora y atrayéndolo hacia ella, despues.

Chibs, por su parte, no había dudado dos veces en apartar del medio la camisa que le separaba de su suave piel. La había desabotonado con manos seguras y deslizado por sus brazos, satisfecho con la nueva vista que tenía de su cuerpo. Sus labios habían seguido a sus manos, deslizándose por su cuello y pecho, besando y mordiendo. Anne, entre suspiros, había conseguido colar sus manos bajo la camiseta interior de Chibs. Éste se separó un segundo para mirarla mejor y sonrió. La tenía donde quería, pensó, antes de besarla bruscamente y apresarla con fuerza entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-"Chibs"- la escuchó decir su nombre un par de veces y sonrió para si mientras descendía por su cuello.

-"Chibs"- la escuchó de nuevo, pero esta vez notó que le empujaba levemente. Alzó la vista y ella le señaló con la cabeza hacia su cazadora. Se volvió, sin soltarla ni separarse de ella, y vio que la prenda vibraba. El teléfono.

No podía ser que tuviera tan mala suerte, pensó, mientras enterraba su cara entre el cabello de ella. Respiró hondo un par de veces, intentando calmarse y finalmente la soltó. Recogió la cazadora y descolgó el teléfono.

Era Jax, el tema con los arios se había torcido. Le necesitaban en el club, ya. Había sido la corta y directa conversación. Chibs colgó, maldiciendo su mala suerte por décima vez, y se volvió hacia Anne con miraba derrotada.

-"Creía que le habías dicho a tu mujer que no molestara mas."- Dijo ella, intentando animarle un poco. No sabía de que iba la conversación, pero por su expresión supo que no era nada bueno.

Él medio sonrió. –"Por lo visto, no he sido lo suficientemente claro."- Respondió, siguiendo su broma, a la vez que se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

Tenía que haber sido un rápido beso de despedida, pero al sentirla entre sus brazos de nuevo, decidió demorarse un poco. Ella volvió a colar sus manos bajo su camiseta, las suyas acariciando su espalda una última vez y, volviendo a maldecir su suerte, rompió el beso.

-"Tengo que irme"- le susurró, sin llegar a separarse de ella.

Anne asintió y observó en los reflejos de sus ojos, el claro dilema al que se enfrentaba. No quería irse, pero tampoco podía quedarse. Decidió ayudarle en su decisión, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo con fuerza y volviendo a besarle.

Él no se hizo rogar y la besó de nuevo, labios, cuello, clavícula... pero sabía que tenía que irse. –"No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto"- le oyó murmurar para si mismo a la vez que se separaba de ella, está vez definitivamente.

Se arregló la ropa, y se puso la cazadora y el chaleco sin mirarla, no estaba muy seguro de su fuerza de voluntad y tampoco quería darle opción a ella de propinarle un beso como el de hacia unos minutos o sabía que estaría perdido y no saldría de esa casa hasta el amanecer. Avanzó hacia la puerta y, una vez la abrió, se permitió volver la vista hacia ella.

Ella le observaba apoyada de lado contra la pared, seguía sin la camisa, cabello revuelto y su mirada le pedía que se quedara. –"No puedo creer que me esté marchando"- volvió a murmurar Chibs.

-"Más vale que recuerdes donde nos hemos quedado"- le dijo –"Porque la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte."- Añadió, alzando su móvil, para hacerla comprender que no habría otra llamada telefónica que la fuera a librar de él.

Ella alzó una ceja. –"Si quieres volver a este punto"- dijo, dando un par de insinuantes pasos hacia él –"Tendrás que ganártelo de nuevo. Aquí no se guarda el turno."- Añadió con media sonrisa.

Chibs sonrió, repasando su figura con sus ojos. –"Eres buena"- le dijo –"Pero la próxima vez no te libras, amor."- Añadió, aceptando su desafío. Anne le sonrió antes de que cerrara la puerta tras él.

Chibs esperaba que el tema con los arios no les llevara mucho tiempo, con un poco de suerte, no terminarían muy tarde y podría volver con ella. Pero cuando llegó al club y le pusieron al corriente de lo que ocurría, supo que su noche había finalizado. Tenían motivos para creer que los arios y los mayas se habían aliado para acabar con los SOA. En una rápida reunión, se decidieron las siguientes acciones de samcro y, todas ellas, iban a mantenerle ocupado.

* * *

_Gracias Sango-chan por tus comentarios. _

_La acción llegará en el siguiente capitulo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5**

El sábado siguiente, había un nuevo partido. Anne llegó al pub de Mick puntual y se sentó en el que ya era su lugar habitual. No había sabido nada más de Chibs desde la noche del jueves anterior y esperaba encontrarle allí, pero no fue así, y al comenzar la segunda parte aún sin noticias del escocés, empezó a perder la esperanza de que apareciera.

Chibs, por su parte, había tenido un par de noches un tanto duras. No sólo había tenido que irse de la casa de una jovencita medio desnuda, algo que nunca antes había hecho y que no iba a permitir que se repitiera, sino que habían tenido varios enfrentamientos con los arios y los mayas que habían terminado con tiroteos y un almacén volando por los aire. Afortunadamente, todos ellos habían salido ilesos, no podía decir lo mismo de los miembros de las otras facciones, pero ellos se lo habían buscado.

Despertó el sábado a media mañana, algo dolorido por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Ellos habían expresado su punto con claridad. Nadie juega con los SOA. Y habían conseguido ahuyentar a sus rivales, al menos por el momento.

Salió de la ducha de su modesto apartamento sintiéndose algo mejor. Miró el reloj por primera vez y vio que eran casi las dos de la tarde. No había sido consciente de haber dormido tanto, pensó, mientras abría la nevera y sacaba una cerveza. Observó la botella con atención. Era sábado... no habría hoy un partido? No estaría Anne en el pub? Había estado tan absorto con los asuntos del club que apenas había podido pensar en ella, pero ahora, se le ocurría una buena manera de pasar el resto del día.

* * *

Él no había venido. Su equipo había ganado. Había sido un partido reñido. Y el gol que les había dado la victoria en el último minuto, había sido épico. Pero él no había venido y ella había estado dispersa. Apenas había prestado atención al televisor. Se despidió de Mick y se dirigió a la salida, preguntándose por el motivo de su ausencia.

Cerró los ojos al salir al exterior. El sol estaba alto e iluminaba impasible todo Charming, se puso sus gafas de sol antes de volverlos a abrir. Tuvo que mirar dos veces para asegurarse. Chibs estaba allí, apoyado en su motocicleta, con los brazos cruzados y el casco descansando a su lado. Parecía que acababa de llegar.

-"Cómo ha ido el partido?"- Le preguntó, mientras la observaba avanzar hacia él.

-"Llegas tarde."- Dijo ella, parando a un par de pasos de él, sintiendo que si se acercaba un poco más, terminaría lanzándose sobre él.

Él le dedicó una de sus medias sonrisas y se encogió de hombros. –"Conozco un sitio que hace las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad. Tienes hambre?"-

Anne sonrió. –"La verdad es que sí. Ve delante."- le indicó, sacando las llaves de su viejo camaro y alejándose hacia este. –"Te sigo."-

Chibs cogió su brazo, frenándola y acercándola a él. –"Mientras estés conmigo, olvídate del coche."- Le dijo, a la vez que lentamente se inclinaba sobre ella y la miraba por encima de sus gafas de sol, tan cerca que ella creyó que iba a besarla.

-"Pero el coche..."- se quejó Anne, sintiéndose algo incomoda e intentando separarse de él.

Chibs le quitó las llaves con una mano mientras que con la otra le sujetaba la nuca impidiendo que se alejara de él. –"Haré que el novato lo venga a buscar"- le susurró, acercándose a ella más de lo necesario. Anne sintió como su voluntad empezaba a flaquear bajo la atenta mirada del escocés y solo pudo asentir.

-"Vamos."- Dijo Chibs al fin, separándose de élla y permitiéndole que su mente volviera a funcionar coherentemente.

-"Em..."- empezó Anne, a lo que Chibs la miró alzando una ceja. No iba a ceder. Ya se lo había advertido, no se le iba a escapar otra vez. –"Deja que coja la chaqueta"- dijo ella, señalado el coche con el pulgar.

Bueno, eso se lo podía permitir. Pensó chibs, pasándole las llaves. Volvió a apoyarse contra su Harley mientras la observaba dirigirse al camaro. Sus ojos parándose en cada detalle de su cuerpo. Tan absorto estaba en su contemplación que no fue consciente de la oscura furgoneta que aceleraba por la calle hasta que el ruido del vehículo al frenar frente al aparcamiento del pub le hizo salir de su trance.

-"Pero que..."- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir al ver a dos hombres bastante corpulentos, vestidos de negro y con pasamontañas, salir de la parte posterior de la furgoneta y dirigirse hacia Anne. Uno de éllos la alzó de un zarpazo e intentó llevarla hacia el oscuro vehículo, mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba, asustada.

Chibs, sin dudarlo, se abalanzó hacia él, sin perder tiempo. Con un par de certeros puñetazos consiguió que soltara a Anne, la empujo hacia la entrada del pub, apartándola del enmascarado, pero el segundo de los hombres la sujetó por un brazo, inmovilizándola y obligándola a seguirle hacia la furgoneta.

Chibs, dejando de prestar atención al hombre que tenía sujeto por el cuello, se abalanzó sobre el segundo hombre con tanta fuerza que hizo que los tres cayeran al suelo. Anne se golpeó la cabeza con el asfalto y, durante unos segundos, miró a su alrededor algo desorientada. Mientras que Chibs, sentado sobre el segundo de los atacantes, le propinaba furiosos golpes.

-"No!"- la oyó gritar, cuando un tercer hombre salió de la parte delantera de la furgoneta y, amarrándola del cabello, la obligaba a subir a la parte de atrás. Chibs le dio un último golpe a su victima actual y centró su atención en el nuevo enmascarado, ajeno a las miradas de los transeúntes.

Estaban llamando mucho la atención. Se suponía que tenía que haber sido un golpe rápido y discreto, pero con la que ese motero había organizado, la policía no tardaría en llegar. El tercer asaltante metió a la chica en la furgoneta y observó como ese tipo se acerba a él, con mirada peligrosa. Con un gesto de su cabeza les indicó a sus compañeros lo que tenían que hacer.

Chibs estaba furioso, sentía su pulso acelerado y la sangre calida deslizarse por su sien. Se dirigió hacia el tercero de los enmascarados cuando cuatro manos le agarraron por la espalda, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo. Intentó debatirse sin éxito. Alzando la vista vio como Anne intentaba bajar de la camioneta y era lanzada al interior sin muchos miramientos por el tercer tipo. Después, este volvió su atención hacia él y, con la precisión que solo se obtiene tras años de practica, lo noqueó de un solo golpe en el estomago, haciendo que perdiera la respiración por unos segundos y también la conciencia.

-"Metedlo dentro"- les dijo a sus compañeros –"antes de que llegue la policía."- Lanzaron el inconsciente cuerpo a los pies de Anne, a quien empujaron al suelo al entrar a la furgoneta. El conductor volvió a su asiento y salieron del lugar a toda velocidad.

* * *

Se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Un tanto desconcertado, intentó ponerse en pie para descubrir que no podía. Abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en una decrepita habitación sin muebles ni decoración alguna, a menos que las manchas de humedad en las paredes se considerada decoración hoy en día. Estaba sentado contra la pared frente a una puerta metálica que permanecía cerrada. Gruñó al notar que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y sujetadas a lo que parecía ser una tubería. Intentó soltarse, pero no hubo nada que hacer. Lo habían atado bien, aún así siguió intentándolo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Un gritó le hizo parar en seco. Se quedó quieto, esperando, escuchando atento. Segundos después se escuchó otro. No había duda, era Anne. Su sangre se heló. De qué iba todo esto? Se había olvidado de élla temporalmente, creyendo que todo eso no era más que alguna rencilla de algún grupo contra los SOA. Pero entonces, por qué la habían cogido a ella también? Por qué estaba el atado en una habitación solitaria y no al revés? Un nuevo grito le hizo comprender la respuesta. Esos tipos estaban ahí por ella. Ella era el objetivo! Él solo se había metido en medio.

Volvió a oírla gritar, esta vez también escuchó una voz masculina que le gritaba a su vez preguntando algo que no logro entender. Ella gritaba entre sollozos palabras sueltas, mezcla ingles y español. Se concentró en sus voces y consiguió captar fragmentos de la conversación. La voz masculina hablaba con un acento muy característico, ruso o de la Europa del este, y le preguntaba sobre el paradero de alguien. Ella repetía una y otra vez que no sabia de quien le hablaban, que se habían equivocado. Al hombre no parecía agradarle esa respuesta, pues cada vez iba seguida de un grito.

Varios minutos más tarde, todo quedó en silencio. Igual habían conseguido la información que querían o se habían cansado de élla, pensó, antes de volverla a escuchar entre sollozos.

-"No! No! Basta! No se nada!"- Su voz sonaba aterrada. Todo volvió a quedar en silencio medio minutos antes de oírse el grito más desgarrador de todos.

Chibs, sorprendido, comprendió el motivo. La estaban torturando! Desesperado, intentó librarse de sus ataduras de nuevo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se le clavaran aún más contra la piel.

–"Maldita sea!"- repetía, una y otra vez, mientras seguía intentando soltarse.

Los minutos pasaban, lentos, y no la había vuelto a oír. No sabía si se debía a que ya se habían cansado de élla o a algo peor. Sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre rubio, alto y corpulento la dejó caer en el interior. La puerta volvió a cerrarse, dejando la lúgubre habitación en silencio, sólo interrumpido por la irregular respiración de Anne.

La oyó gruñir de dolor un par de veces, pero no se movió. Tumbada, boca abajo contra el frío suelo, el cabello enmarañado le ocultaba la cara. Sus manos, cerradas con fuerza, tenían restos de sangre.

-"Anne."- Intentó llamarla un par de veces, sin éxito. –"Ei! Nena!"- Repitió, un poco más alto.

Vio como movía un poco los brazos e intentaba sentarse. Cuando por fin consiguió erguirse un poco, aguantando la mayor parte de su peso en los brazos, un espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo, provocándole un ataque de tos. Con cada tosido, escupía sangre, demasiada para una herida en la cara. Pensó Chibs, preocupado, mientras observaba su pálida piel manchada de sangre.

-"Eh! Anne!"- volvió a intentar llamar su atención. Esta vez, parecía que ella le había escuchado, pues alzó la mirada y recorrió con sus desorientados ojos la habitación.

Chibs la observó atento, vio como le miraba, pero no vio reconocimiento en sus ojos. Parecía que estaba en estado de shock. Volvió a llamarla. Esta vez sus ojos le miraron, se asustó al verle y retrocedió hasta la pared contraria.

-"Necesito que me desates."- Le indicó el, con voz suave pero firme. No quería asustarla más, pero necesitaba que le hiciera caso. Ella no se movió. –"Por favor, desátame."- Volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez ella se movió.

La observó gatear lentamente hacia él, dudando un poco al principio. Con manos temblorosas, peleó unos minutos con las ataduras de Chibs hasta que éste consiguió liberar una de sus manos. Ella retrocedió de nuevo hasta la otra pared mientras observaba como él terminaba de soltarse.

Chibs movió las muñecas y las manos. Le habían atado tan fuerte que se le había cortado el riego sanguíneo. Luego volvió su atención hacia Anne, quien le observaba algo asustada. Se acercó a ella lentamente, al ver que Anne se aplastaba contra la pared, intentado alejarse de él, alzó las manos y paró a un metro de distancia de élla.

Estaba hecha un desastre. Sus ropas sucias y cubiertas de sangre. Su cabello enmarañado, sus ojos hinchados de llorar y sus labios cubiertos de sangre. Aunque en ellos no había más que una pequeña herida. Sin embargo, fueron sus manos lo que llamaron su atención. Una de éllas estaba cerrada con fuerza y la otra, plana contra el suelo, tenía el dedo meñique y el anular torcidos de manera imposible. Parecían estar rotos.

Rompió un trozo de su camisa y extendió un brazo hasta que rozó su lastimada mano con la punta de sus dedos. La escuchó respirar, entre dientes.

–"No voy a hacerte nada."- La intentó tranquilizar. –"Sólo voy a recolocarlos e inmovilizarlos."- Añadió, mirando atento a sus ojos, para ver su reacción.

Ella asintió. Chibs, con las manos expertas de alguien que había tratado heridas mucho peores, sujetó su mano con fuerza, mientras que , de un movimiento, recolocó los huesos. Ella no gritó ni emitió ningún ruido. Solo volvió a respirar fuerte, soltando el aire entre sus dientes.

Chibs le inmovilizó los dedos con el trozo de tela de su camisa y centró su atención en la otra mano. Cerrada en un puño, intentó abrirla para comprobar si había daños, pero ella trató de soltarse. –"No"- murmuraba, entre dientes. Al final, él ganó. Sujetando su mano con firmeza, consiguió separar un par de dedos.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre. Dentro de su puño, sobre la ensangrentada palma había una muela. Chibs volvió a mirarla, comprendiendo a que se debía toda aquella sangre. Le habían arrancado una maldita muela! Murmuró un par de maldiciones por lo bajo, antes de alzar la cara de Anne con una mano. A esa distancia se percató de dos cosas, tenía la mejilla derecha algo inflamada, y las pupilas dilatadas. Seguramente le habían dado algún tipo de calmante o droga, lo que explicaría su desorientación.

Se quitó la camisa y la obligo a inclinarse y escupir toda la sangre que tenía en la boca. Si seguía tragándosela, terminaría por vomitarla. Después, le limpió la cara, los labios y el interior de la boca con parte de la tela de su camisa. Ella siguió sus indicaciones dócilmente.

Enrollo un pequeño trozo de tela y le pidió que abriera la boca. A la derecha de la mandíbula inferior, había un hueco entre los dientes, del que no dejaba de salir sangre. Colocó la improvisada gasa sobre la herida para intentar que cesara el sangrado, pensando que iba a necesitar un par de puntos.

-"Muerde con fuerza."- Le ordenó y ella lo hizo sin más, su puño aún cerrado sobre la muela.

Él la miró, atento, su mano todavía sujetando su barbilla. –"Quienes son estos tipos?"- Le preguntó. Ahora que ya se había encargado de sus heridas, era el turno de responder algunas preguntas.

Ella volvió su mirada hacia él. –"No lo sé"- susurró.

-"Nunca les habías visto?"- insistió Chibs. Ella negó con la cabeza.

El escocés suspiró, soltándola pero sin moverse de donde se encontraba. No creía que le estuviera mintiendo, estaba algo drogada y en estado de shock, no era el mejor estado mental para inventar nada. Pero esos tipos se habían tomado muchas molestias para cogerla. El secuestro a plena luz del día, una casa donde retenerla, incluso se lo habían llevado a él para que no diera la voz de alarma. Todo estaba muy bien planeado como para que se hubieran equivocado de persona...

Escuchó pasos tras la puerta y una idea vino a su mente. –"Harías algo por mí?"- Le preguntó a Anne.

* * *

-"Ei! Eh, basura!"- Gritó, al hombre que pasaba por delante de la puerta metálica.

-"Cállate!"- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo, seguida de un fuerte golpe contra el metal.

-"Como quieras."- Siguió Chibs –"Pero la chica se está ahogando."- Sonrió al escuchar como los pasos se detenían. Bien, el tipo había picado.

La puerta se abrió y el mismo corpulento hombre que había lanzado a Anne al interior hacia menos de una hora, apareció tras ella, arma en mano. Primero miró a Chibs, sentado contra la pared con las manos a la espalda. Bajó el arma al creer que seguía atado y bajó su vista a sus pies, donde la chica seguía, en la misma posición que él la había dejado.

Vio como su cuerpo se estremecía con cada nuevo intento por respirar. Se agachó y puso una mano sobre ella para darle la vuelta, pero apenas consiguió tocarla, pues fue lanzado, con la fuerza de una locomotora, contra la pared. Perdió su arma por el impacto, la buscó con la vista, pero lo único fue capaz de ver fue la mueca del motero antes de que sus puños conectaran con su cara varias dolorosas veces.

Chibs dejó caer al tipo al suelo. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio que se encontraban al final de un corto pasillo, con varias puertas cerradas a cada lado. Al final de éste se intuían unas escaleras que subían, posiblemente al piso superior y la salida. La falta de ventanas en la habitación y las humedades en las paredes ya le había llevado a sospechar que se trataba de algún tipo de sótano.

Ajustó la puerta sin llegar a cerrarla y se giró hacia el inconsciente hombre. Que entupido, pensó, mientras le daba una patada en las costillas para verificar que no estaba fingiendo, dejarse engañar de esa manera.

Cogió el arma que descansaba en el suelo y la examinó. Seis balas. Cacheó al tipo, pero no llevaba más cargadores, ni nada que lo identificara, sólo una navaja y un teléfono móvil de última generación. Chibs lo miró asqueado, no entendía porque hoy en día los teléfonos tenían que parecer pequeños ordenadores. Su función principal era la de realizar llamadas telefónicas y para eso sólo se necesitaban las teclas de marcación y el auricular, para él el resto era completamente innecesario.

* * *

Clay paró su Harley en la entrada del pub seguido de varios de sus compañeros. Con expresión de preocupación, observó la motocicleta de Chibs antes de dirigirse hacia el dueño del pub, seguido por Jax.

Mick había llamado al club hacia apenas unos minutos un tanto preocupado. Varios clientes habían entrado al pub hablando sobre el extraño incidente con una furgoneta oscura que había pasado cerca de su aparcamiento y del que él no tenía constancia. Al escucharles nombrar que uno de los SOA había estado implicado, temió que se tratara de Chibs. Era el único del club que iba por allí. Casi por instinto salió del local y revisó el aparcamiento con la vista. La Harley estaba ahí y el escocés ni siquiera había llegado a entrar al local.

Clay y Jax escucharon a Mick en silencio, el resto de sus compañeros, algo alejados también siguieron la conversación.

-"Has hecho bien en llamarnos."- Le dijo Clay a Mick, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-"Algún cliente nuevo hoy? Alguien sospechoso o que haya preguntado por él?"- Le preguntó Jax.

Mick negó con la cabeza. Había sido un día bastante normal... hasta el momento.

Kip examinó la Harley de Chibs, mientras escuchaba la conversación. No parecía que estuviera dañada. Estaba bien aparcada y lo único que destacaba era que el casco estaba en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo cuando vio un reflejo a unos metros de distancia. Entrecerró los ojos para evitar el reflejo del sol y descubrió que se trataban de unas llaves, posiblemente de un coche.

Se alzó, observando los vehículos del aparcamiento y no tardó en ver uno que le pareció familiar. Medio corriendo se acercó al camaro amarillo para echarle una ojeada a la matrícula. Ese camaro había estado en el taller hacía apenas unos días. Era el mismo camaro que Chibs le había hecho reparar.

-"Chicos!"- Llamó a sus compañeros, señalando el coche con el pulgar.

Vio como Tig y Juice también lo reconocían. –"Es el coche de esa chica."- Murmuró Juice, haciendo que el resto recordaran el incidente que le había costado un buen manotazo de su jefe.

Clay se volvió hacia Mick alzando una ceja. Preguntándole silenciosamente por ella.

Éste también había reconocido el vehículo. –"Anne estuvo aquí esta mañana. Se fue hace un par de horas..."- Paró, al darse cuenta que, si el camaro seguía ahí, posiblemente ella también se hubiera visto implicada en lo que le hubiera sucedido a Chibs.

Clay miró a Jax y éste sólo asintió, se disponía a llamar a Unser para que le diera los datos de la chica cuando su teléfono sonó.

-"Creo que voy a necesitar algo de ayuda."- Escuchó la despreocupada voz de su compañero al otro lado de la línea. –"Chibs?"- dijo, sorprendido. No había reconocido el número. Sus compañeros le miraron con interés, mientras Clay le pedía que le preguntara donde estaba.

Chibs escuchó la voz de Clay de fondo y respondió a su pregunta. –"No tengo ni idea. Algún sótano abandonado."-

-"Han sido los arios?"- Preguntó Jax, aunque su experiencia le decía que no era su estilo.

Chibs observó a Anne, sentada contra la pared. –"No."- Simplemente respondió, dejando para más tarde ese tema. –"He conseguido librarme de uno de éllos, pero se oyen varias voces en el piso superior."- Le informó. –"Calculo que son unos cinco o seis."-

-"No tienes ninguna pista sobre donde estas? No recuerdas nada del trayecto hasta allí?"- Siguió cuestionándole Jax.

-"No, estaba inconsciente."- Respondió, pasándose los dedos por el pelo, preocupado.

-"GPS"- escuchó que Anne murmuraba algo a la vez que tiraba de la pernera de su pantalón. Chibs la observó sin terminar de entenderla. –"GPS."- Volvió a decir ella, alzando una de sus manos, pidiéndole el móvil.

Él se lo dio, después de pedirle a Jax que esperara un segundo. Anne lo sujetó con ambas manos y tecleó rápidamente. Segundos después, le devolvió el teléfono, en la pantalla aparecía un plano del navegador con su ubicación. Chibs sonrió, retiraba todo lo que había dicho sobre no necesitar toda esa tecnología en un teléfono.

Le indicó sus coordenadas a Jax y le escuchó suspirar aliviado. –"Podrás aguantar hasta que lleguemos?"-

"-Seis balas y una navaja. Tendrán que bastar."- Respondió Chibs.

-"Usalas sabiamente."- Se despidió Jax antes de colgar.

Chibs volvió a mirar el plano en la iluminada pantalla del teléfono. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, sus compañeros tardarían poco más de diez minutos en llegar. Se asomó al pasillo y escuchó las voces del piso superior. Esperaba que no echaran a su compañero de menos por el momento o tendrían problemas.

Guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo, arrastró al inconsciente hombre hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde lo dejó atando y amordazando. Después se volvió hacia Anne, quien le había estado observando en silencio.

-"Crees que puedes caminar?"- Le preguntó, inclinándose un poco y sujetándola por los antebrazos para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Ella se tambaleo un poco, la cabeza le daba vueltas como consecuencia de las drogas y el dolor, pero finalmente consiguió mantenerse en pie con la ayuda de Chibs. Este la miró preocupado. No sólo por su estado físico, también porque un grupo de rusos la hubiera secuestrado.

El nivel de peligrosidad de esos tíos sería directamente proporcional al lío en el que ella estuviera metida. Y él no sabia de que iba el tema, estaba allí a ciegas y era el tercero en discordia. Durante unos segundos se alegró de que ella no estuviera sola, pero por otro lado, por qué estas cosas le tenían que pasar siempre a él? Si salían vivos de esta, iba a tener que replantearse sus gustos en mujeres.

Unos gritos les sobresaltaron. Uno de los matones llamaba en ruso a su compañero desde lo alto de la escalera. Chibs se puso tenso, entreabrió la puerta y observó el pasillo, el arma en una mano y con la otra manteniendo a Anne detrás de él.

Oyeron como el tipo decía algo más en ruso, ahora un poco mas alterado, y la conversación de los otros hombres terminaba de golpe. Parecía que había alertado al resto de la falta de respuesta de su compañero.

Chibs maldijo por lo bajo mientras notaba como Anne se apoyaba contra la pared, a su lado. Esto se estaba poniendo feo y sus compañeros aun iban a tardar en llegar. Tenían que aguantar como fuera, pensó, cuando escuchó pasos descender las escaleras.

Desde donde se encontraba tenía una buena vista del pasillo, preparó su arma y esperó. Pero los rusos no aparecieron, posiblemente sospechaban que algo había ocurrido y estaban siendo precavidos. La tensión duro un par de minutos más, hasta que vio que uno de éllos asomaba la cabeza. Unos ojos azul pálido se posaron en él antes de volver a esconderse. Les escucharon murmurar y finalmente silencio. Los rusos tenían un plan y ellos seis balas.

Apenas les dieron tiempo de prepararse cuando una ráfaga de disparos impacto contra la pared, al otro lado de donde éllos se encontraban. Chibs tuvo el tiempo justo de refugiarse dentro de la habitación, antes de que las balas comenzasen a impactar contra la dura pared.

Sujetando su arma con fuerza, esperó el momento apropiado para actuar. Anne, a su lado, con las manos cubriéndose la cabeza, había comenzado a escurrirse hacia el suelo. La sujetó de un brazo. –"Mantente en pie."- Le dijo. Necesitaba que estuviese preparada por si tenían que correr.

Ella asintió, temblorosa. Estaba más que asustada, y por si fuera poco parecía que Chibs estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. Lo supo por la manera como había engañado e inmovilizado al primero de los matones, y ahora como, hábilmente, echaba ojeadas al pasillo entre ráfaga y ráfaga de disparos.

Después de la tercera oleada de balazos contra la mugrienta pared, Chibs finalmente actuó. Cuando escuchó que el siguiente ruso preparaba su arma, él preparó la suya, y cuando intuyó que se iba a asomar al pasillo para disparar, él hizo lo mismo, sólo que fue un segundo mas rápido, lo suficiente para disparar dos veces.

El primer disparó falló, pero el segundo le dio en el hombro. Quedaban cuatro balas.

Volvió a ponerse a cubierto y esperó de nuevo. Siguiendo la misma técnica que había usado, esperó hasta estar seguro de los movimientos de sus rivales antes de asomarse de nuevo y disparar. Pero esta vez, no fue tan certero con la sincronización de sus movimientos y, aunque creyó haber visto que uno de sus disparos daba en el blanco, él estuvo a dos centímetros de ganarse una nueva cicatriz.

Uno de los disparos le había pasado rozando una pierna. Ya no contaba con el factor sorpresa, los rusos lo habían calado y la táctica que había estado usando no funcionaria una tercera vez. Y quedaban dos balas.

Se apoyó contra la pared y respiró hondo, pensando un nuevo plan. Observó a Anne, a su lado, quien le devolvía la mirada, asustada. Lo único que necesitaban era un poco de tiempo, hasta que llegaran el resto de los SOA. Quizás podría intentar negociar. Los rusos aun debían querer a Anne.

-"Eh! Paletos! Por qué no llegamos a un acuerdo?"- Preguntó al aire. –"Está claro que esto no va conmigo. Si me dejáis salir os podéis quedar con la chica."-

Notó como Anne se separaba de él, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. El alargó un brazo y la cogió para evitar que siguiera alejándose, mientras con media sonrisa en sus labios, le guiñaba un ojo, intentando tranquilizarla.

–"Es puro teatro, amor."- le susurró. Ella no parecía muy convencida, pero al menos no siguió alejándose más.

-"Has herido a dos de mis compañeros. No va a ser tan fácil."- Oyeron responder a una voz con un fuerte acento.

-"Y vosotros me noqueasteis y secuestrasteis."- Les gritó Chibs. –"Creo que estamos en paz."-

-"Si no recuerdo mal, te metiste en medio."- Se defendió el ruso.

-"Venga hombre! Vamos a discutir quién empezó qué? Qué eres? Una quinceañera?"- Se quejó el escocés.

Les escuchó hablar en susurros. Posiblemente querían aceptar el trato, pero los heridos no iban a ceder sin su pedacito de él. La conversación duró unos minutos más pero quedó oculta bajo otro sonido mucho más fuerte que venía del exterior. Uno que Chibs realmente se alegró de escuchar. Motocicletas.

* * *

_Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste._


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap6**

Llegaron veloces, pararon los motores y observaron la vieja casucha abandonada. No parecía que hubiera nadie fuera, solo un par de vehículos mal aparcados en la parte de atrás. Se disponían a rodear el edificio, cuando dos hombres armados se escudaron tras uno de los coches y les empezó a disparar. Los SOA no perdieron el tiempo y respondieron.

Chibs escuchó los disparos y sonrió. Ahora les tocaba a ellos. Posiblemente los rusos, al ver que estaban en desventaja numérica intentarían escapar, así que ellos dos habían dejado de ser el objetivo. Se asomó al pasillo lentamente, con el arma en alto, dio un par de sigilosos pasos hacia las escaleras y volteo la pared ágilmente. Nadie. No había nadie. Tal y como pensaba, estaban más ocupados en salvar la vida. Volvió a la habitación y sujetando a Anne por la cintura, se apresuraron hasta las escaleras.

Jax le dio un golpecito a Juice en el hombro y le indicó que le siguiera. Con sigilo y escondiéndose lo mejor que pudieron, rodearon el edificio, para pillar desprevenidos a esos tipos por la espalda. Avanzaron en silencio hasta quedar ocultos tras unos montones de leña. El otro vehículo les fastidiaba el ángulo de tiro, pero de todas maneras contaban con el factor sorpresa.

Ya estaban en lo alto de las escaleras cuando escucharon voces acercarse a ellos. Chibs, casi cargó con Anne el último tramo y, silenciosamente, les ocultó tras una esquina del pasillo principal segundos antes de que dos de los rusos aparecieran por el otro lado.

Permitió que Anne se apoyara de espaldas contra la pared, mientras él, aun sujetándola por la cintura, se paraba frente a ella. No tenía buen aspecto, tenía la mejilla derecha bastante hinchada e intuía que la herida de la encía no había dejado de sangrar del todo. Sus pupilas ya no estaban tan dilatadas, así que la droga que le habían dado estaba dejando de tener efecto en su organismo, lo que provocaría que su estado de desorientación mejorara, pero también que el dolor de las heridas se intensificara.

Les escucharon bajar las escaleras lentamente, posiblemente alerta por si ellos aun estaban allí. Pocos minutos después, tres hombres las subieron. Habían liberado a su compañero, al que Chibs había atado en la habitación que les había servido de celda.

Dos de los rusos se dirigieron hacia el lado del pasillo por el que habían venido, pero uno de éllos se quedó quieto delante de las escaleras, cerca de la esquina tras la que estaban ocultos Anne y Chibs. Llamó a sus compañeros y en susurros les indicó algo que Chibs no logro entender. Lo que sí comprendió fue que acababa de avanzar un par de pasos hacia donde se encontraban.

Instintivamente, se acercó a Anne, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. La mano que había estado apoyada en su cintura, ahora estaba plana contra la pared a unos centímetros de la cara de la chica, mientras que la otra se alzaba con el arma en la mano, lista para disparar a quien fuera que se asomara. El problema era que eras tres tipos contra dos balas.

Un paso más y Anne le miró asustada.

Otro más y Chibs le indicó con un gesto que se mantuviera en silencio.

Un nuevo paso y Anne apoyó sus manos contra el pecho del escocés, amarrándose a la tela.

Uno más y Chibs la atrajo hacia él mientras sus ojos esperaban ávidos su objetivo.

Oyeron como los rusos intercambiaban varios susurros más y finalmente el tipo dejó de avanzar hacia ellos y, a regañadientes, siguió a sus compañeros.

Anne suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Chibs. Este bajó el arma mientras le susurraba en el oído que la sacaría de ahí.

* * *

Jax vio movimiento dentro de la casa. Tres hombres se disponían a salir por la puerta trasera aprovechando que sus compañeros seguían disparando en la parte de delante, manteniendo ocupados a los SOA. De un codazo, aviso a Juice para que estuviera atento, era su oportunidad de pillarlos desprevenidos, este asintió y preparó su arma.

Vieron como tres corpulentos hombres inspeccionaban el exterior desde la puerta, intentando cerciorarse de si era seguro salir. Por sus toscos movimientos, Jax se dio cuenta que los tres estaban heridos. Sonrió para si mismo, Chibs había estado ocupado. En cuanto les vieron abandonar la seguridad de la casa, comenzaron a disparar, frustrándoles la huida y obligándoles a ocultarse tras el segundo de los vehículos, cerca de sus compañeros. Jax sonrió, los tenían rodeados.

Desde él interior de la casa, se oían claramente los dispararon del exterior. No quería más sorpresas, así que revisó las habitaciones contiguas para asegurarse de que no había nadie más, todos estaban ocupados manteniendo a los SOA a ralla en el exterior. Sosteniendo a Anne de un brazo y manteniéndola tras de si, avanzaron sigilosamente hacia la puerta de atrás. La entrada principal quedó descartada ya que la mayoría de disparos se oían en esa dirección, así que siguió el pasillo hacia la parte posterior de la casa y observó el panorama desde una ventana.

Justo en frente de la puerta, a unos cinco metros de distancia y ocultos tras una montaña de viejos troncos estaban Jax y Juice, que disparaban a intervalos a un par de rusos escondidos detrás de uno de los vehículos. El tercer ruso, estaba sentado, medio inconsciente, contra el agujereado coche, sosteniéndose el hombro derecho manchado en sangre.

Jax vio como la puerta se abría nuevamente y apuntó su arma hacia ella, dispuesto a disparar a quien fuera que saliera. Para su sorpresa, vio a Chibs, quien intentado no captar la atención de los rusos, le hacía señas. Jax asintió, su compañero necesitaba que le cubrieran para salir de la casa.

Chibs le indicó que esperara a su señal. Volvió al interior de la casa y se acercó a Anne. –"Crees que podrás correr?"- Le preguntó.

Ella le miró sorprendida y después echó un nuevo vistazo a la guerra que se estaba librando en el exterior. En serio quería salir ahí? –"Estás de broma, no?"- Le dijo, asustada. Él siguió mirándola seriamente. Anne respiró hondo un par de veces, intentando concentrarse sólo en que sus piernas aguantaran su peso y asintió. Se separó de la pared contra la que había estado apoyada y le miró, decidida.

-"Mantente detrás de mí"- le ordenó Chibs, mientras volvía a acercarse a la puerta y la entreabría. Anne le siguió y se colocó tras él, intentando no pensar en nada más que en obedecerle.

Con un gesto le indicó a Jax que estaban listos y, en pocos segundos, éste y Juice empezaron a disparar como locos contra el vehículo tras el que se resguardaban los rusos sin darles tiempo a responder. Chibs sujetó a Anne por el brazo y, tirando de élla, corrió, algo agazapado, hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

En cuanto Chibs y la chica estuvieron a cubierto, Jax y Juice se ocultaron, dejando que los rusos tomaran su turno de disparar.

–"Eh! Estás bien?"- Le preguntó Jax a Chibs, golpeándole el hombro.

Éste asintió. –"Voy a necesitar una de esas."- Le comentó, señalándole el arma.

Jax sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Juice. Este sacó una de una bolsa de lona que descansaba a sus pies y se la tiró al escocés. –"Gracias."- Le sonrió a su compañero.

-"Eso no tiene muy buena pinta."- Escuchó decir a Jax y vio que miraba a Anne, sentada tras él. Ésta respiraba con dificultad a causa del esfuerzo de la carrera y, al separar su mano de su cara tras un ataque de tos, la palma estaba cubierta de sangre. Se limpió en la camiseta antes de recostar la cabeza contra los humedecidos troncos y cerrar los ojos.

Chibs apoyó una mano sobre su pierna. –"Estás bien?"- Preguntó.

Ella sólo asintió, sin abrir los ojos ni moverse, intentando concentrarse en respirar y no en el dolor que comenzaba a extenderse desde la mandíbula y bajaba, punzante, hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies.

Chibs se volvió hacia Jax que le miraba como esperando una explicación. Él solo alzó su arma y se encogió de hombros. –"Quizás más tarde."- Le dijo, antes de volverse y comenzar a disparar.

* * *

Kip hizo avanzar lentamente la vieja camioneta que había robado hasta una curva cercana a la casa y aparcó en el arcen. Desde donde estaba se podían escuchar perfectamente los disparos. Sabía que en caso de necesitarle le llamarían, así que, sin apagar el motor del vehículo, esperó en silencio, intentando ver entre los árboles lo que sucedía bastantes metros delante de él. En varias ocasiones le pareció ver a alguno de sus compañeros, pero a parte del chaleco, no fue capaz de identificar de quien se trataba.

Se sentía un poco desplazado. Él preferiría estar allí, en medio de la acción, con sus hermanos, en lugar de esperando en la mugrienta camioneta, pero las ordenes había que cumplirlas y más si venían de Clay.

Varios minutos después, el ruido de un motor hizo que desviara su atención de los árboles ante él. Miró por el retrovisor a tiempo de ver, a lo lejos, un par de vehículos que se dirigían hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Se escurrió en el asiento lo justo para que los ocupantes de los coches no le vieran al pasar. En cambio él sí les vio. Cuatro hombres en cada vehículo, armados. Eso ponía a los SOA en desventaja numérica, tenía que avisarles.

Sacó el teléfono y marcó el numero de Clay. Éste no tardo en responder. –"Qué?"-

-"Un par de coches se acercan a vosotros..."- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de escuchar un fuerte 'joder!' de Clay y nuevos disparos. Miró el teléfono en su mano un segundo, iba a tener que desobedecer la maldita orden de su jefe.

Hizo avanzar el vehículo por la carretera rápidamente, un par de curvas después fue capaz de ver como los dos coches que acababan de llegar cortaban la retirada a sus compañeros. Sin perder tiempo, acelero todo lo que el motor del viejo trasto le permitió y ocultándose para evitar un par de balas, se llevó uno de los coches por delante.

Afortunadamente, la camioneta era vieja pero robusta. El coche quedo prácticamente inservible mientras que ésta seguía avanzando con medio parachoques caído. Sonrió para si, había elegido bien el coche. Lo guió hacia detrás de la casa, dispuesto a dar la vuelta y llevarse el segundo de los coches por delante, cuando vio a Juice que le hacia señas desde detrás de unos troncos apilados.

Con la llegada de los nuevos tiradores, el grupo de Jax había quedado atrapado al fondo de la finca. Kip se acercó a ellos, disparando por la ventanilla a los tipos ocultos tras un destrozado coche, mientras sus compañeros subían de un salto y unían sus disparos a los suyos. Cuando vio subir a Juice, quien se había quedado el último, de un salto a la parte trasera, aceleró sin perder tiempo y les sacó de allí.

De nuevo en la parte delantera de la casa, la situación había cambiado. Los SOA habían aprovechado el desconcierto que la suicida aparición del novato había causado para conseguir escabullirse y ya les esperaban montados en sus motocicletas. Jax y Juice saltaron de la vieja camioneta y tomaron las suyas, y en apenas unos segundos, salieron disparados de ahí.

Kip miró a su lado mientras seguía la hilera de Harleys por la carretera. La chica y Chibs iban sentados a su lado, en la parte delantera de la camioneta. Su compañero tenía buen aspecto, incluso parecía excitado por la acción, pero lo chica no hacia buena cara, estaba pálida y sus ropas manchadas de sangre.

El efecto de las drogas que los rusos le habían dado ya apenas le hacían efecto. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y notaba como su mejilla derecha estaba inflamándose. Su mano izquierda le temblaba como consecuencia del dolor por los dedos fracturados y notaba como su visión comenzaba a volverse borrosa. Estaba mareada, posiblemente por la sangre que había perdido o quizás por toda la que había tragado. El apaño de Chibs había dejado de funcionar hacía rato, de todas maneras ella lo seguía mordiendo. Pero el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable...

-"Eh!"- Escuchó como Chibs la llamaba, poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla y obligándola a mirarle. Ella tenía la mano derecha sobre su mejilla inflamada y la izquierda descansaba inútil sobre la pierna. El escocés la miró algo preocupado al ver que apenas enfocaba la vista.

Un nuevo ataque de tos hizo que se apartara de él, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y apoyando la otra contra el salpicadero del coche. Chibs se inclinó sobre ella y se preocupó al ver la cantidad de sangre que escupía.

Kip le miró sorprendido. –"Está bien?"-

-"Hay que llevarla al hospital."- Le gritó Chibs, mientras buscaba en la guantera algo que poder usar, finalmente encontró una vieja camiseta que en sus buenos tiempo debió de ser blanca. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y, apartándole la mano, le limpio la cara mientras la obligaba a mantenerse inclinada para evitar que se atragantase.

El novato, por su parte, hizo avanzar la camioneta hasta que Jax quedó al lado de Chibs.

-"Que ocurre?"- Preguntó este, que, al ver avanzar a Kip hacia él, le había hecho espacio, descendiendo la velocidad un poco.

-"Necesita ir al hospital."- Le dijo Chibs. –"No deja de sangrar."-

Jax asintió. –"Llamare a Tara para que os espere en la entrada. Y sobretodo,"- añadió, mas serio –"nada de chalecos. Hay que mantener esto alejado de nosotros todo lo que podamos."-

Chibs asintió. Sabía que unas heridas así no pasarían desapercibidas en urgencias. Los médicos sabrían que la chica había recibido una paliza y llamarían a la policía para que investigara los hechos.

Mientras que Kip guiaba el vehículo hacia el hospital, Chibs ayudó a Anne a erguirse, poniéndole una mano bajo la barbilla y alzándole la cara lo justo para poder mantener el contacto visual.

-"Cómo te encuentras?"- preguntó, con tono preocupado en la voz.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, estaba claro que cada vez se encontraba peor.

-"Te llevaremos al hospital, pero antes necesito que me prestes atención un segundo."- Le dijo, mirándola seriamente. Ella le devolvía la mirada, atenta. –"Una vez en el hospital, te harán preguntas sobre lo que ha ocurrido, lo más probable es que los médicos de urgencias llamen a la oficina del sheriff."- Paró un segundo, dándole tiempo a comprender lo que le decía. –"Tienes que dejar al margen de tu historia a los SOA."- Añadió, finalmente. –"Estabas sola. Te escapaste y quien te encontró te llevó al hospital."-

Anne le miró sorprendida al principio, pero asintió al comprender que eso era mucho mejor que tener que explicar lo que realmente había sucedido. Había sido una pesadilla, sin duda la historia de Chibs podía incluso parecer mas verídica.

-"Me has entendido?"- La presiono el escocés. Ella asintió. –"Bien."- Suspiró, un poco más tranquilo. No quería ni pensar el lío en el que podían meterse si alguien se enteraba de lo que había pasado en ese cabaña. O de lo que Clay ordenaría si ella no mantenía la boca cerrada y ponía en peligro al club.

-"Aquí estamos."- Anunció el novato, parando la camioneta a varios metros de la entrada de urgencias.

Chibs la ayudó a bajar del vehículo y, sujetándola por la cintura, se volvió hacia el muchacho que se acercaba a ellos a grandes zancadas.

-"Dame tu chaleco."- Le ordenó, a la vez que tendía una de sus manos. –"Vas armado?"- El novato asintió, alzando levemente su camisa para mostrarle su arma. –"Bien. No dejes que Hale ni ninguno de sus agentes te vea."- Le instruyó. –"Y si ves a cualquiera que te parezca sospechoso, llámanos."- Añadió, en parte temiendo que el hospital fuera uno de los primeros lugares donde los rusos la buscarían.

Iba a decirle algo más cuando notó que Anne sujetaba su mano. Se volvió hacia ella para ver que le miraba asustada. Había entendido el significado de las palabras del escocés. Él se iba y por un extraño motivo eso la hacia sentirse indefensa y desprotegida.

Fueron sólo unos instantes, pero Chibs comprendió lo que pasaba por su mente. Y, aunque sin quererlo, tuvo que admitir que le daba cierta aprehensión dejarla. Presionó su mano, antes de mostrarle una de sus medias sonrisas, intentando tranquilizarla y la acercó al novato. Vio como este la sujetaba con cuidado y se apartó un paso de éllos.

-"No la pierdas de vista, Kip."- Le dio un golpecito en el hombro antes de retirarse y observarles avanzar hacia la entrada del hospital.

El muchacho le miró sorprendido un instante. Chibs nunca le llamaba por su nombre. Normalmente usaba su apodo o se limitaba a llamarle novato, pero nunca su nombre. Era extraño, pero esa era una de esas pocas veces en las que había visto a Chibs realmente preocupado por algo... o alguien. Desvió su vista a la magullada chica.

Anne le siguió con la mirada unos segundos, no muy deseosa de separarse de él. Chibs les observó alejarse, en silencio. Al llegar a los escalones de la entrada Anne centró su atención en ellos y Chibs, al quedar liberado de su mirada, aprovechó para marcharse.

Tras la puerta les esperaba Tara a quien Jax había avisado para pedirle un pequeño favor. Que mantuviera un ojo en la chica que uno de sus compañeros iba a llevar y le tuviera informado de su condición. La morena doctora reemplazo a Kip en el hall del hospital y la llevó hasta la sala de urgencias. El novato, por su parte, las siguió en silencio, sentándose un tanto alejado de Anne y fingiendo leer una arrugada revista de motos. Vio como un par de minutos después, a petición de Tara, uno de los doctores de urgencias se llevaba a la chica a uno de los boxes.

* * *

Había sido solo un gesto, un estúpido apretón de manos. En realidad, no había sido ni un apretón, sólo un roce. Pero había sido suficiente para hacerle dudar. Pensó Chibs, mientras se alejaba al volante de la camioneta robada.

Había dos cosas que sabia con certeza, que ella le gustaba y que estaba metida en un gran lío. La pregunta era, le gustaba lo suficiente para ignorar el lío? Eso seguramente dependía del tamaño del lío en cuestión... o eso era solo una excusa tras la cual se escudaba y no reconocer la verdad. Pensó parando el motor en un descampado alejado de la carretera donde le esperaba Juice con un bidón de gasolina. La fastidiosa verdad... Que estaba jodido!

Entre Juice y Chibs revisaron la camioneta asegurándose que no quedaba en ella nada que la pudiera relacionar con ellos y le prendieron fuego. No se quedaron a ver el espectáculo, por precaución. Se montaron en la grúa del taller en la que Juice había llegado hasta allí y se pusieron en camino.

Juice le dio un par de caladas a su cigarrillo antes de hablar. –"De qué iba todo eso?"- Le preguntó, refiriéndose al incidente en la cabaña.

Chibs le miró un par de segundos antes de responder. –"No estoy muy seguro."-

Juice sonrió. –"Creo que está vez te has superado."- Quiso añadir algo más sobre los gustos de Chibs en mujeres y todos los líos en los que se había visto metido, pero se calló al ver la fría mirada que le echaba su compañero. No estaba para bromas.

* * *

La habían trasladado a una habitación. Compartía cuarto con una viejecita que se había roto la cadera en una caída, estaba dormida o quizás sedada, ya que no la había visto moverse desde que había llegado.

Suspiró un par de veces mientras notaba como los analgésicos hacían efecto. No tenía heridas graves. Le habían entablillado los dedos y el vendaje hacia que pareciera peor de lo que era. También le habían hecho varias radiografías del torso al verle varios hematomas en la clavícula, el pecho y la espalda, pero no tenía nada roto. Sólo eran magulladuras que, según la posición en la que estuviera recostada, podía incluso conseguir que no le dolieran.

También había necesitado un par de puntos para cerrar la herida en la encía que había dejado la forzada extracción de su muela. Dicha muela descansaba en la pequeña mesita al lado de la cama. La cogió con su mano sana y la observó, mientras flashes de lo ocurrido le aturullaban la mente.

Hizo un esfuerzo para intentar poner orden a toda esa confusión. Los primeros momentos los recordaba muy bien. Imágenes de la oscura furgoneta y de los fuertes brazos de sus captores reteniéndola y lanzándola al interior vinieron a su mente. Chibs había peleado con ellos, pero eran tres contra uno, y había terminado inconsciente a sus pies en el interior del vehículo.

Del trayecto poco recordaba, le habían puesto algún tipo de saco de tela en la cabeza y no vio nada. Los hombres no habían hablado y, después de hacerla bajar a trompicones de la camioneta, cuando le quitaron la capucha, ya estaba en el interior de la cabaña, en una habitación iluminada por luz fluorescente, sola.

Sólo vio una cara, pero no la olvidaría nunca. Un hombre más bajo que los tres que los habían secuestrado, pero de complexión atlética, entró poco después en la habitación. Su mirada azul, era fría como el hielo. El pelo moreno y corto al estilo militar, barba de un par de días y esa sonrisa en sus labios. La sonrisa del que va a disfrutar de un buen espectáculo.

Se estremeció al pensar en él. Su mano apretando con fuerza la muela y su respiración agitada. Intentó calmarse, pero no lo consiguió, su mente seguía recordando y no parecía que fuera a parar.

La obligó a sentarse en una mugrienta silla y, paseando a su alrededor de manera amenazante, como un depredador jugando con su presa, le hizo la pregunta por la que la habían llevado hasta allí.

-"Dónde está Kyle?"- preguntó varias veces en tono amigable, sin dejar de caminar.

Ella negó conocer a ningún Kyle y, la quinta vez que el hombre obtuvo la misma respuesta, se plantó frente a ella, con las manos contra los reposabrazos de la silla y la cara a apenas unos centímetros de la suya. –"Kyle?"- Dijo, pero esta vez el tono había cambiado, fue casi un rugido.

Ella empezó a darle la misma respuesta, pero no llegó a terminar de hablar. Con un rápido movimiento le dio tal bofetada que le partió el labio. Ella alzó la vista aún más asustada y de manera instintiva intentó alejarse de él poniéndose en pie. Con ello sólo consiguió ganarse un puñetazo en el estomago y ser tirada de mala manera contra la silla.

-"Kyle?"- volvió a repetir el frío hombre en el mismo tono.

Después del quinto golpe, todo se volvía confuso. El miedo y el dolor no la habían dejado pensar con claridad, y finalmente le inyectaron algo que la dejó atontada un buen rato. Pues lo siguiente que recordaba, aunque vagamente, era a Chibs intentando sacarla de la cabaña.

No sabía muy bien como habían logrado liberarse, de lo que sí fue consciente fue de que el escocés parecía seguro de lo que hacía. El pensamiento de que se debía a que probablemente estaba habituado a ese tipo de situaciones no la incomodó tanto como debería haberlo hecho. En ese momento, le agradeció a los dioses que estuviera con ella e, involuntariamente, se ganó su confianza.

Era una sensación extraña y nueva para ella. No solía confiar en la gente con facilidad y menos en alguien que había demostrado ser peligroso. Pero eso no era lo único que había visto de él, sabía que era irónico y charlatán, fácil conversador, pero reservado. Una fachada que escondía mucho más. Con ella había sido atento y amable, divertido e interesante. Y ahora además era peligroso.

Aunque lo que más la inquietaba no era él individualmente, sino el grupo. Después de verlos en acción, las dudas sobre si los rumores que corrían por la ciudad sobre los SOA eran ciertos o no que pudiera tener, habían quedado aclaradas. Y él pertenecía al club, por lo que todos esos rumores también hablaban de él.

Una persona puede ser de una manera cuando esta sola, pero completamente diferente dentro de un grupo. Era algo que ella sabía bien, lo había vivido en primera persona... De todas manera, eso no cambiaba nada. La había sacado de allí, tal y como le había dicho que haría. Podría haberse mantenido al margen, sin embargo había tomado las riendas de la situación cuando él sólo era un daño colateral. Por lo que se había ganado su confianza.

Su meditación quedó interrumpida cuando un oficial de la oficina del sheriff entró en la habitación. El sub jefe Hale avanzó hacia ella saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. Anne sabía bien lo que tenía que decir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap7**

Estaban llegando al club, cuando vieron un mercedes plateado abandonar el recinto interior del taller. Juice frenó un poco para mirar al interior del vehículo cuando pasó por su lado, pero los cristales tintados le impidieron ver nada. Echó una ojeada a Chibs y vio que su compañero tampoco había reconocido el vehículo.

Aparcó la grúa cerca de la entrada del taller. Aún no había cerrado la puerta cuando Clay salió de su despacho, claramente malhumorado. Juice paró en seco. Qué había hecho? No recordaba haberse metido en ningún lío últimamente. Vio como su jefe alzaba una mano señalando a Chibs y respiró más aliviado.

-"Tú!"- Bramó Clay al escocés. –"A la capilla! Ya!"- Añadió, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia el interior del club.

Chibs encendió un cigarrillo antes de seguirle y tomó un par de caladas. Algo le decía que eso iba a doler. Siguió a su jefe al interior del edificio ajeno a las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y se sentó en su lugar habitual, Clay ya ocupaba su posición presidiendo la mesa. Dejó las gafas de sol sobre la lisa superficie y esperó en silencio. Su jefe tardó un par de minutos en hablar, tiempo que se pasó mirándole fijamente. Chibs lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era mejor esperar en silencio a que se decidiera a hablar.

-"He tenido una visita muy interesante."- Comenzó, por fin. El escocés comprendió que se debía referir a quien fuera que viajaba en el mercedes plateado con el que se habían cruzado. –"Un tipo bien trajeado, seguido de dos guardaespaldas también con ropas caras, me ha hecho una visita."- Continuó, observando a Chibs atentamente. –"Un tal Kozlov. Te suena de algo?"-

Chibs negó con la cabeza, aunque que fuera un nombre ruso le indicaba que todo eso estaba relacionado con el secuestro... y con Anne.

-"Se ha presentado como un 'hombre de negocios'. Ya sabes lo que eso quiere decir en el mundillo. "-

-"Mafia."- murmuró para si mismo.

-"Exacto."- Exclamó Clay, le miró fijamente unos segundos. –"Nosotros nunca hemos tenido trato con los rusos, así que deduzco que todo esto es por tu amiga."-

Chibs suspiró, las palabras 'mafia rusa' resonando en su mente.

-"De qué la conoces?"- Le preguntó Clay.

-"Suele ir al pub de Mick. Hemos coincidido alguna vez."- Respondió, intentado dar la mínima información posible acerca de su relación con ella.

Clay se dio cuenta de éllo. No le gustaba tener que forzar a sus compañeros a hablar de algo que claramente les incomodaba pero el club se había visto implicado.

-"Vas a tener que ser más conciso."- Le insistió. –"Por ejemplo, se que estuvo por el taller. Por lo visto reparamos su coche gratis."- Añadió alzando una ceja.

Chibs se puso algo a la defensiva. No le gustaba hablar de esas cosas. –"Es solo una chica que va por el pub, sólo le estaba haciendo un favor."-

Clay alzó las manos en señal de paz. No quería molestarle, pero debía insistir. –"Mira, no pretendo meterme en tus cosas, pero el club se ha visto afectado. Al secuestrarte y al tirotear a esos rusos hemos tomado partido en algo que no nos incumbía y el factor que nos ha llevado a este punto es esa chica. Tu relación con esa chica más bien."- Matizó.

-"No hay ninguna relación."- Le aclaró Chibs.

Clay fijó sus ojos en los del escocés intentando verificar aquellas palabras. Pero Chibs era muy bueno, no dejaba que le leyeran tan fácilmente. De un golpe dejó un abultado sobre frente a Chibs. Este lo cogió y reviso su interior. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que se trataba de dinero. Comenzó a calcularlo mentalmente.

-"Cinco mil."- Le aclaró Clay. –"Es por las molestias ocasionadas."- Añadió, recalcando la palabra 'molestias', es decir que era por haberse metido con los SOA en su propio territorio. –"Es una oferta de paz."- Continuó. –"Kozlov ha asegurado no saber que este territorio es nuestro y que de haberlo sabido habría venido a presentar sus respetos primero."-

Chibs dejó el sobre de nuevo en la mesa, por la manera en que le miraba Clay sabía que había más.

-"También ha asegurado no saber que la chica estaba con alguien del club. Necesitan cierta información que ella posee y están dispuestos a pagar bastante bien por la chica."- Finalizó Clay, marcando cada palabra. Vio como la expresión de su compañero cambiaba. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la mesa y sus ojos empezaban a chispear furiosos. Sonrió para si, quizás no había ninguna relación, pero estaba claro que algo había. –"No he aceptado, obviamente. Nosotros no traficamos con personas y menos con mujeres o niños."- Observó como la expresión del escocés se tranquilizaba. –"De todas maneras, sigue interesado en esa información y nos pagará igualmente si la obtenemos para él."- Se inclinó un poco hacia Chibs antes de finalizar. –"El club está en serios problemas económicos y esto es dinero fácil."-

Chibs dejó vagar la vista por la habitación, pensativo. La mafia rusa y Anne, estaba o no estaba jodido?!

* * *

Después de hablar con Chibs, Clay llamó al resto del grupo para una reunión. Les explicó su charla con los rusos, exactamente igual que había hecho con Chibs. Jax y Tig, que habían estado presentes en el encuentro, le escucharon en silencio dejando que explicara la situación al resto de compañeros.

La intención de Clay era que sus hermanos votaran si les parecía bien aceptar el trato de los rusos. A su parecer era dinero fácil que les ayudaría a sobrepasar la mala racha que estaban teniendo, y así se lo hizo saber. Jax opinó igual que su padrastro pero, mirando a Chibs, añadió que si a él no le parecía bien no votaría a favor. El escocés le sostuvo la mirada pero no respondió. Jax desconocía el tipo de relación que había entre Chibs y esa chica o lo que ella representaba para su compañero. No le parecía correcto obligarle a nada por el bien del club, el escocés debía tomar su propia decisión.

-"No se como lo haces, chico."- Dijo Piney, el más veterano entre ellos, rompiendo el momento de tensión. –"Pero siempre las eliges con sorpresa."- Ese desenfadado comentario relajo un poco el ambiente, dando a los chicos un tema del que hablar y a Chibs tiempo para pensar.

-"Creo que esta vez te has superado."- Bromeó Bobby, siguiéndole el rollo a Piney.

-"Yo creía que nadie iba a poder superar a la tía esa que mató a su padre."- Comentó Juice sobre uno de los últimos intereses amorosos del escocés.

-"Esta claro que no habíamos pensado en la mafia rusa."- Sonrió Jax. –"Eso está en otro nivel."-

-"Quién habrá ganado la apuesta?"- Preguntó Bobby, intentando hacer memoria de si alguien había apostado por 'chica de la mafia'.

-"Creo que lo apunté en el ordenador."- Comentó Juice, ofreciéndose a mirarlo en cuanto salieran.

-"Al menos habrá valido la pena."- Preguntó Tig a Chibs. Éste no le miró, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en su mala suerte y su poco ojo al elegir a las mujeres, aunque quizás el problema estaba en que eran ellas las que le elegían a él. Él nunca había tenido elección en todo ese asunto, o eso sentía en esos momentos.

-"Eh!"- Dio un manotazo Tig a su compañero. –"Valió la pena o no?"- Chibs se volvió para mirarle, serio. No iba a hablar de esto con él. El tipo le caía bien, pero estaba claramente pirado. –"Seguro que sí, con ese culito..."- comenzó Tig, gesticulando con sus manos.

-"Valieron la pena las dos mejicanas que murieron abrasadas en el almacén!"- Le cortó Chibs, haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio y que Tig le mirara con los ojos muy abiertos, alerta.

-"Calma, calma."- Llamó su atención Clay, intentando tranquilizar a los hombres.

-"Perdona, tío."- Murmuró Tig, antes de volverse hacia Clay.

Chibs solo asintió recostando los codos en la mesa. Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse.

-"Bueno, es el momento de decidir que hacemos."- Comenzó Clay, volviendo al tema importante. –"Aceptamos el trato con los rusos. Si?"-

Él alzó su mano, indicando que estaba a favor, tal y como ya les había dicho. Tig imitó a su jefe y también alzó su mano. El resto miró a Chibs, dudando. Ninguno quería imponerle su voluntad al escocés. Éste respiró hondo de nuevo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su vida era el club, a este pertenecía y le debía todo lo que tenía. Lentamente, alzó su mano apenas unos centímetros de la mesa, su vista fija en la parca tallada en la madera. Ese gesto fue muy diferente al de otras votaciones. Su mano siempre era una de las más altas, rápidas y enérgicas. Siempre tenía las cosas claras y lo demostraba en las votaciones del club, ya fuera si votaba a favor o en contra.

Su gesto sirvió para que el resto de sus compañeros dejase de dudar, y tras su sí y el de Jax, los demás alzaron sus manos sin apuros.

Clay dio por finalizada la reunión y los hombres comenzaron a abandonar la capilla. Con un gesto le indicó a Chibs que se esperase. Este se recostó contra la mesa y se volvió hacia Clay, en pie a su lado.

Una vez el último de sus compañeros había salido de la sala. Su jefe sacó una fotografía y se la tendió.

-"Kyle Ford"- le dijo, mientras Chibs la tomaba en su mano.

Observó la fotografía, se trataba de un hombre joven, no muy alto y bastante esquelético. Su piel era de un pálido casi enfermizo, lo que hacia destacar su pelo rojizo. Se encontraba comprando una revista en un quiosco, pero la foto no era demasiado grande y no se veía nada distintivo en la calle, no dando apenas pistas sobre donde o cuando fue tomada.

-"Los rusos andan detrás de él."- Chibs alzó la vista y miró a su jefe. –"Por lo visto, fastidió un trabajillo perdiendo algo valioso..."- Hizo una mueca Clay antes de seguir... –"y quieren que pague por ello. Creen que la chica sabe donde está."-

Chibs volvió a echarle una rápida ojeada a la fotografía. –"Y cómo saben eso?"- Preguntó.

Clay se encogió de hombros. –"Ha dicho algo sobre un email anónimo."-

Fue el turno del escocés de alzar una ceja. Todo ese revuelo por un email anónimo? Los rusos se la debían tener bien jurada a ese pobre desgraciado.

-"Dada vuestra no-relación"- añadió Clay, no sabiendo muy bien como expresar lo que fuera que hubiera entre esos dos –"dejare que te encargues del tema. Habla con ella y consíguenos esa información."- Le ordenó, señalándole la fotografía.

Chibs se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la cazadora.

-"En el caso de que no lo consigas"- siguió su jefe, tras una breve pausa –"le pasaré el tema a Tig. Esperemos que no tengamos que llegar a eso."- Finalizó Clay, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Ya estaba casi en la puerta cuando se giró de nuevo hacia el escocés. –"Por cierto"- añadió –"los rusos la llamaron Julia Montenegro. Unser está investigando sus dos nombres."-

Chibs asintió, antes de que su jefe saliera de la sala. Si los rusos no sabían donde estaba ese tal Kyle era porque Anne, o Julia, no se lo había dicho, le habían incluso arrancado un diente. Qué le hacía pensar a Clay que hablaría con él?

Chibs miró hacia la sala común del club. Tig sujetaba una cerveza en una mano mientras hablaba animadamente con Bobby. Se giró justo en ese momento y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sonriente. A Chibs no le gustó nada la idea de dejar a Tig a solas con Anne, el tipo estaba ido, no tenía ningún tipo de remordimientos ni limites. Clay lo sabía y lo usaba para todo tipo de trabajos sucios. Tendría que conseguir que la chica hablara con él, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Tig interviniera en eso.

Preguntándose cuando se había vuelto tan protector con respecto a ella, abandonó la sala y se acercó a sus compañeros. Necesitaba una cerveza... o unas cuantas.

* * *

La mañana siguiente en el taller fue tranquila. Chibs se enzarzó en la reparación de un viejo ford intentando mantener su mente ocupada. Ese tipo de cosas las hacía Kip, pero seguía con su misión en el hospital.

Le había llamado la noche anterior. El chico le informó que todo por el hospital estaba tranquilo, lo que no le extrañó, si los rusos mantenían su palabra, dejarían a Anne en paz... por el momento. También le comentó que Hale había estado por allí, tuvo que esconderse para que no le vieran y evitar así cualquier sospecha sobre la implicación de los SOA en el suceso, así que no estaba seguro de que le había dicho Anne. Pero por la cara de Hale al abandonar el hospital intuyó que no había sido una conversación nada fructífera.

El chico llevaba allí más de doce horas y durante su conversación no se quejó ni una vez. Chibs sonrió, era una buen novato, después de todo. Ella esta bien, había añadido antes de colgar. El escocés no se lo había preguntado, pero el muchacho intuyó que era algo que su compañero querría saber.

A media mañana, un coche del sheriff paró frente al garaje. El viejo jefe de policía de Charming bajó del vehículo y caminó distraídamente hacia la oficina del taller. Intercambió unas palabras con Clay antes de que este asomara la cabeza al taller y llamara a Chibs de un grito.

-"He buscado los dos nombres que me diste y no ha aparecido nada destacable."- Dijo Unser, una vez Chibs cerró la puerta tras él. De un portafolios sacó un par de fotocopias. –"De Anne Bahía sólo tenemos información desde hace apenas un año. El coche está a su nombre, el carné de conducir es de hace unos meses y paga las facturas regularmente. Su permiso de residencia está correcto. Por lo que tenemos de élla, es una buena chica."- Añadió, cerrando el portafolios. –"Sobre Julia Montenegro no hay absolutamente nada, ni siquiera en la aduana. Nadie con ese nombre ha entrado en el país en los últimos diez años."-

-"Y que hay de Anne Bahía anterior a este año?"- Se interesó Chibs por si había encontrado algún tipo de información sobre ella de antes de llegar a Charming.

-"Bueno, un federal me debe un favor y ha buscado esos nombres en las listas de criminales internacionales."- Sonrió Unser. –"Y no ha encontrado nada para ninguno de los dos nombres."-

-"Así que, o bien es una buena chica, o ambos nombres son falsos."- Puntualizó Clay.

Eso cuadraba con lo que Chibs sabía. La tarde anterior, le había pedido a Juice que hiciera una búsqueda de ambos nombres por Internet. Mientras que Anne aparecía en varias entradas, ninguna era posterior a doce meses, y de Julia Montenegro no había ni rastro, era como si nunca hubiera existido nadie con ese nombre.

Observaron a Unser entrar en su vehículo y abandonar el recinto del taller.

-"Jax me ha comentado que le dan el alta esta tarde."- Comentó Clay.

Chibs asintió. Jax le había llamado esa mañana con noticias frescas del hospital. Se había enterado por Tara de que la noche en observación había ido bien, la chica estaría libre para irse esa misma tarde.

* * *

Anne no estaba muy segura de que hacer a continuación. Dory se había pasado por allí esa mañana y le había llevado algo de ropa limpia que había recogido de camino al hospital. Después de interesarse por su salud y hablar sobre la inseguridad en las calles durante diez minutos, se despidió de élla insistiendo en que la llamara para recogerla en cuanto le dieran el alta. Ella le siguió la corriente, asegurándole que así lo haría, cuando en realidad ya sabía que, probablemente, a media tarde podría irse.

Cuando Dory abrió la puerta de la habitación le pareció ver al novato, Kip creía que era su nombre, sentado al final del pasillo. Eso la hizo sentirse algo incomoda. Creía haber visto al chico también la tarde anterior, lo que la llevaba a pensar que la estaba vigilando. Si era como protección o para asegurarse de que no desaparecía, no lo sabía. El caso era que ya estaba metida en un buen lío, así que ese tendría que esperar.

Kyle, pensó, palpándose la mejilla derecha. La inflamación ya había prácticamente desaparecido, pero había sido sustituida por un rosado, casi liloso, hematoma bajo el labio inferior derecho. Sin contar que mover la mandíbula le dolía horrores. El doctor le había dado unas pastillas para el dolor, aunque le había recomendado que las tomara con precaución.

Kyle, repitió ese nombre en su cabeza. Había sido secuestrada, interrogada y ahora se encontraba dolorida en un hospital, y todo era por Kyle. No sabía el motivo por el que esos rusos lo buscaban, pero estaba claro que se había metido en un buen lío. También desconocía como la habían relacionado con él, había sido muy cuidadosa al borrar su rastro. Y lo más importante, no sabía como había conseguido no decir nada, pero el caso es que lo había hecho. Eso les había hecho ganar algo de tiempo a los dos, pero no demasiado, tenía que empezar a moverse.

Se vistió rápidamente, ignorando el dolor que eso le causaba y, sin esperar a que el alta fuera oficial, cargó la bolsa con el resto de sus cosas en la espalda y salió de la habitación.

El pasillo estaba prácticamente desierto, pero Kip seguía montando guardia en su sitio. Cuando la vio acercarse se puso en pie para impedirle el paso, pero ella fue mas rápida y le adelantó, dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia el ascensor.

Kip sacó el teléfono y llamó a Chibs. –"Está saliendo."- Dijo simplemente cuando su compañero descolgó, finalizando la llamada sin esperar respuesta y llegando al lado de Anne en un par de rápidas zancadas.

-"Ya te han dado el alta? No he visto al doctor. Creo que deberíamos esperar aquí."-Comenzó a balbucear.

Ella le miró de reojo. –"Has estado aquí toda la noche?"-

El solo asintió, entrando al ascensor detrás de élla.

Una vez las puertas se cerraron, permitiendo que estuvieran solos por unos segundos, Anne se volvió hacia él, seria. –"Por que?"-

Kip la miró un tanto desconcertado. –"Chibs lo ordenó."- Respondió firmemente.

-"Eso no es un motivo."- Le presionó.

-"Para mí si lo es."- Respondió el muchacho. Si uno de sus hermanos le mandaba algo, más le valía hacerlo. Para el sus ordenes era todo lo que necesitaba saber del asunto, cuando creyeran que estaba preparado para tener mas información sobre algo, ya se la darían.

Vio como ella le miraba, sin terminar de creer que no supiera nada. –"Si quieres saber las razones, tendrás que preguntárselas a Chibs."- Agregó el muchacho.

-"Chibs"- murmuró ella, qué iba a hacer con él? Se preguntó mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y un par de personas entraban. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello, cada problema a su tiempo y primero estaban los rusos. Tenía que desaparecer.

Finalmente, el ascensor llegó a la planta baja, salieron de él con el resto de ocupantes y se dirigieron a la salida. Kip intentaba convencerla de que era mejor que esperasen allí, pero ella no le escuchaba, ya había tomado una decisión.

Sin embargo, cuando salieron al exterior se paró en seco. Su mirada fija en esa cara de ojos pálidos y expresión inquietante. Estaba ahí! Ese hombre, EL hombre, la miraba desde él interior de un coche aparcado cerca de la entrada y le sonreía.

Notó como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se apresuraba. La firmeza sobre lo que tenía que hacer flaqueó. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, antes de entrar de nuevo en el hospital y apoyarse en una de las frías paredes del hall. No podía salir del hospital. No con ÉL ahí.

Kip observó su cambio de comportamiento extrañado. Se asomó a la calle, y vio como un tipo le sonrió antes de alejarse del hospital tras el volante de un turismo oscuro. Entró de nuevo al hall. Anne estaba sentada en una de las sillas de plástico cercanas a la puerta. La bolsa a sus pies, los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, respirando con dificultad. No llegaba a verle la cara, pues la melena oscura le caía libre y se lo impedía, pero no lo necesito para saber que estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Debía conocer a ese tipo.

-"Estás bien?"- Le preguntó, arrodillándose delante suyo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Intentó poner una mano sobre su hombro, para intentar tranquilizarla, pero la retiro rápidamente al notar como su gesto hacia que ella se apartara de un respingo.

-"Ya se ha ido."- Le dijo, sentándose a su lado.

Eso no la tranquilizó. Solo pensar que podía estar en cualquier parte, que podía encontrárselo en cualquier lugar, por mucho que huyera o lo bien que borrara su rastro… Había algo en la mirada de ese tipo que le decía que una vez seleccionada una presa, no la soltaba tan fácilmente.

Necesitó varios minutos para volver a respirar con normalidad y varios más para decidir que hacer. Tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que intentar desaparecer antes de que el pánico que sentía le impidiera pensar con claridad. Se puso en pie y seguida de Kip, salió a la calle, atenta por si le veía de nuevo.

-"Sigo opinando que deberíamos quedarnos aquí."- Seguía quejándose el novato. Su temor no tenía el mismo origen que el de la chica. A él no le intimidaba lo mas mínimo el tipo del coche, lo que le inquietaba era tener que explicarle a Chibs porque no le habían esperado en el hospital. La bronca del escocés podía ser histórica.

Por suerte, su compañero llegó justo en ese momento, conduciendo uno de los coches del taller. Al propietario no le iba a hacer mucha gracia en caso de descubrirlo, pero a Kip eso no le importó. Respiró más tranquilo, había conseguido cumplir su misión.

Chibs se dirigió a ellos, alzando las gafas de sol cuando llegó a su altura. La llamada del novato le había preocupado y, por lo que veía, había llegado justo a tiempo. Kip no había sido capaz de mantener a una chica herida dentro de un hospital.

Se paró frente a ella, observándola con detenimiento. La mano vendada, el labio partido y un feo maratón en la cara eran las únicas marcas visibles que quedaban de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Sin moverse de donde estaba, desvió la vista hacia el novato.

-"Puedes irte."- Le dijo.

-"Bueno, esperaba que me llevaras de vuelta al taller."- Comentó Kip, esperanzado. Chibs se había llevado la camioneta con la que llegaron al hospital, dejándole sin vehículo.

El escocés le alzó una ceja y Kip comprendió el significado. Chibs no le quería allí y a él le iba a tocar darse un paseito hasta el club. Se alejó de éllos caminando despacio en dirección a la parada de autobús, con suerte alguno pasaría cerca de su destino. Después de haber pasado la noche en el hospital, no le apetecía tener que pasarse el día caminando.

Ahora que le tenía delante, la resolución de Anne volvió a flaquear. Con el muchacho podría haber tenido alguna oportunidad de conseguir deshacerse de él, pero con Chibs no tenía ninguna. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si quería.

-"Vas a alguna parte?"- Le preguntó el escocés alzando una ceja.

-"Lo más lejos posible de Charming."- Respondió ella, devolviéndole la mirada.

-"Eso te parece una buena idea?"-

El ruso estaba aquí, así que estar en cualquier otro parte la parecía la mejor de las ideas.

-"Estás segura de que no te encontraran?"- Siguió Chibs. –"Parecen un grupo con bastantes recursos."-

Esa frase captó la atención de Anne, haciendo que le mirara sorprendida. Les conocía? Cómo? De qué?

Chibs vio el desconcierto en su rostro y aprovechó para quitarle la bolsa y cargarla en su hombro. –"Por el momento, vendrás conmigo."- Y eso fue una orden.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap8**

El viejo ford que había reparado esa mañana se dejaba conducir con facilidad. Avanzaban a buen ritmo por la calle principal, en silencio. Ninguno había dicho nada más, pero Chibs sabía que tenía que hacerla hablar.

La observó sentada a su lado. Su piel, más pálida de lo habitual, y las marcas en su cara la hacían parecer mas delicada que de costumbre. Le echó una nueva calada a su cigarrillo. No tenía ganas de forzarla a hablar, pero mejor con él que con Tig. De todas maneras sabía que si todavía no había decidido alejarse de él y del club, no tardaría en hacerlo. Así que, en realidad, no estaba fastidiando nada que no estuviera fastidiado desde él principio. Se mentalizó, mientras decidía como empezar.

Notó como ella cambiaba de posición a su lado. Había dejado de mirar por la ventana y ahora le observaba a él. –"Dónde vamos?"- preguntó, acababan de pasar de largo la calle que llevaba a su barrio.

-"Al club."- Sólo respondió.

-"Por qué?"- Insistió Anne.

Chibs suspiró, así que era de esta manera como la conversación iba a comenzar… -"El club quiere cierta información que posees."- Dijo, desviando la vista un segundo para ver su reacción. Y lo que vio no le gustó. Le miraba algo atemorizada.

-"Tú también?"- murmuró, al darse cuenta que Chibs quería lo mismo que los rusos.

-"Los rusos nos hicieron una visita ayer."- Le explicó. –"Nos ofrecen una buena cantidad de dinero por esa información y el club está pasando por un momento difícil."-

Ahora Anne le miraba incrédula. –"Me vas a entregar a esa gente por dinero?"- Casi le gritó.

-"No!"- Respondió el, mirándola más serio. Que clase de persona se había creído que era? No iba a traficar con ella. –"Sólo queremos saber dónde esta ese chico."-

Anne le miró unos segundos más, antes de centrar su atención delante de élla. Tenía que tratarse de una pesadilla, por qué de pronto todo el mundo parecía estar confabulado en su contra? Incluso Chibs estaba ahora interesado en el paradero de Kyle! Qué narices había hecho para organizar todo este alboroto? Y por qué lo tenía que pagar ella?

El escocés escuchó como su respiración se volvió más laboriosa y le echó una rápida mirada, no tenía buen aspecto. –"Te encuentras bien?"- Le preguntó, preocupado.

-"Para el coche."- Consiguió verbalizar ella.

Chibs avanzó unos metros más, pensativo, hasta que al fin se decidió y paró el vehículo cerca de un solar. La calle en la que se encontraban no era de las mas transitadas y, a excepción de un par de comercios que ya habían dejado atrás, no había mucha más vida por la zona.

Anne bajó del vehículo y respiró hondo. Intentando calmarse. Qué iba a hacer ahora? Todo el mundo quería lo mismo! Cómo la habían encontrado? Por qué ella? Vio a Chibs apearse del coche. Por qué él? Por qué no había hecho caso a sus instintos cuando le dijeron que era peligroso? Les haría caso ahora...

Chibs vio como daba un par de pasos hacia atrás. Negó con la cabeza, presintiendo lo que iba a ocurrir. –"Joder"- soltó entre dientes, cuando la vio salir corriendo hacia una de las lejanas tiendas.

Se apresuró a seguirla. No tardó mucho en darle alcance y, aprisionándola con los dos brazos la mantuvo sujeta de espaldas a él. La alzó un poco para evitar que hiciera fuerza con las piernas, mientras la arrastraba de nuevo hacia el coche.

-"Ha sido una mala idea."- Murmuraba Chibs, mientras ella le gritaba que la soltase y pataleaba intentando liberarse.

Varios minutos después, cuando Chibs consiguió arrastrarla hasta cerca del coche, ella ya estaba algo más aclamada. Le dio la vuelta pero no la soltó, sus manos le sujetaron los brazos con fuerza manteniéndola a pocos centímetros de él.

-"Más tranquila?"- Le preguntó.

-"Deja que me vaya."- Dijo ella, en un hilo de voz. Parecía que había gastado toda su energía en esa carrera. Alzó la vista para mirarle. –"Por favor"- añadió, y a Chibs le sonó a suplica.

Sus palabras, su voz y la desesperación reflejada en su rostro hicieron que se le encogiera el corazón. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que empezaba a lamentar algo que tenía que hacer por el club. –"No puedo."-

Ella se acercó un poco a él, sus manos se aferraron a su chaleco y su mirada se volvió más intensa. –"Déjame ir."- Volvió a pedirle.

Chibs notó como su mente empezaba a rendirse. La tenía tan cerca que sin quererlo recordó lo que era sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus manos sobre su calida piel y sus finos labios en los suyos. Tenía que separarse de esos ojos, porque en ese momento sintió que por ellos sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, cerró los ojos y la separó de él. –"Creo que deberíamos hablar."- Dijo, sin mirarla.

La escuchó suspirar. –"Me haces daño."- Se quejó débilmente, intentando mover sus brazos.

Él la miró, serio. –"Nada de correr."- Le advirtió.

Ella sonrió desganada. –"Y de que serviría."-

Chibs la observó unos segundos más y finalmente la dejó ir. Anne se alejó de él un par de pasos, apoyándose contra una pared cercana mientras se acariciaba los brazos. La fuerza que Chibs había utilizado para sujetarla estaba empezando a cortar el riego sanguíneo. Él se apoyó contra el coche mientras sacaba la foto de Kyle y jugueteaba con ella. Era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-"Julia Montenegro."- Dijo, haciendo que Anne le mirara sorprendida.

Estaba esperando la pregunta del millón. Dónde esta Kyle?. Pero eso la dejo un poco desubicada.

-"Ese es el nombre que utilizaron los rusos para referirse a ti. Ya sabes por qué te estaban buscando?"- Ella no respondió. –"Creen que sabes donde esta este chico"- añadió alzando la fotografía. Se fijó en su expresión al mirar la foto y vio que reconocía al pelirrojo. Así, que sí le conocía. –"Y sabes por qué le buscan a él?"- Continuó. –"Por lo visto, la fastidió y perdió algo que los rusos querían."-

Esperaba que dándole algo de información, que ella parecía desconocer, para que tuviera una imagen mas completa de lo que estaba pasando, le hiciera recapacitar sobre no querer delatar a su amigo.

-"Sabes cómo dieron los rusos contigo?"- Tampoco obtuvo respuesta a esa pregunta, pero le bastaba el interés que veía en sus ojos. –"Alguien les envió un mail desde una cuenta gratuita diciéndoles que Julia Montenegro sabía donde estaba el chico. Dado que la dirección indicada en el email coincide con la tuya y no hay nadie con ese nombre en Charming, he de suponer que tú eres Julia?"- Esperó en silencio, para esa pregunta si quería una respuesta.

La vio dudar unos instantes. Había entendido su juego, si quería saber más sobre lo que estaba pasando, el lío en que estaba metida, tendría que ofrecer algo de lo que ella sabía a cambio.

Suspiró. –"Fui Julia una vez."- Dijo al fin. –"Ahora soy Anne."-

El asintió. –"Ambos nombres son falsos."- Afirmó Chibs.

Anne solo asintió, manteniéndose en silencio.

-"El nombre del remitente del email era Spike. Te suena de algo?"- La pregunta fue claramente retórica. Su expresión de sorpresa y alarma le dejaba claro que sí.

Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Tenía que ser el! Los rusos no podían haber obtenido esa información de ninguna otra persona. Sólo él la conocía lo suficientemente bien para avanzarse a sus pasos. Sólo él podía haber encontrado su rastro, porque había sido él quien le enseñó a borrarlo.

Chibs aún la miraba, esperando una respuesta. –"Mi último novio ha resultado ser más vengativo de lo que esperaba."-

El escocés asintió, estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella. Enviar a la mafia rusa tras tu ex, no es una buena manera de hacer las paces. –"Huyendo de él viniste a Charming?"- Preguntó, más por propia curiosidad que por relevancia para los rusos. Sentía cierta curiosidad por conocer el motivo del exilio de su animadora.

Ella sonrió con cierta apatía. –"Uno de los motivos, pero no el más importante."-

-"Qué hay de Kyle?"- Preguntó, volviendo al tema original.

-"Era uno de los compañeros de Will... de Spike."- Le aclaró.

-"Compañeros?"- Alzo una ceja esperando algo más de información.

-"Formaban parte de un grupo que se dedicaba a todo tipo de delitos informáticos."- Especificó. –"Spike era el líder y Kyle uno de sus seguidores."-

Y ella era la novia del líder. Pensó Chibs, encajando las piezas. –"Sabes dónde está?"- Hizo por fin la gran pregunta.

Ella le miró, algo inquieta unos segundos. –"Los rusos..."- empezó –"...qué quieren de él?"-

El escocés se encogió de hombros. –"Nada bueno, supongo."-

-"Lo van a matar?"- Preguntó, temiéndose la respuesta.

-"Ya has visto lo que te han hecho sólo para saber donde está. Matarle será el menor de sus problemas."- Añadió Chibs.

Anne suspiró. Su mano, involuntariamente, se había posado en su abultada mejilla. –"No sé donde está. Y es la verdad."- El la miró en silencio. –"No miento. Hace más de un año que no se nada de ninguno del grupo."-

Él siguió mirándola en silencio antes de añadir. –"Sabes cómo contactar con él?"-

Ella desvió la vista y él lo comprendió. Sí lo sabía. Esa era la información que había estado ocultando todo ese tiempo, primero a los rusos y ahora a él.

Anne cerró los ojos y preguntó, casi en un susurro. –"Qué pasa si no te lo digo?"-

Chibs suspiró. –"Tendrás esta misma conversación con alguien mucho menos amable."- Esperaba no tener que llegar a eso. Había conseguido que le hablara del tema, había conseguido que confirmara que conocía al chico, sólo necesitaba un dato más que la alejaría de Tig y los rusos.

Anne le miró, asustada. No podría pasar de nuevo por otro interrogatorio como el del ruso. Sólo pensarlo, en él, en lo que le había hecho, el dolor... sentía que se mareaba. Las rodillas le temblaban y cuando dejaron de ser capaces de aguantar su peso, se deslizó, con la espalda contra la pared, hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo. La vista perdida a sus pies. No podía pasar por eso otra vez, no quería. Pero Kyle... Una parte le decía que el chico se había metido solito en el lío, por qué tenía ella que verse implicada? Pero por el otro lado, lo que los rusos le harían...

Chibs la observó en silencio, dándole su tiempo. Le dio un par de caladas más a su olvidado cigarrillo antes de lanzarlo al suelo. Su otra mano aún sujetaba la fotografía de Kyle. La volvió a mirar. Que relación habría entre ellos para que le fuera tan difícil traicionarle? Se preguntó. A qué tipo de grupo habían formado parte? Era algo como el club? Porque al ponerse en su lugar, se daba cuenta que él no podría traicionar a uno de sus compañeros.

Guardó la fotografía y volvió a mirarla, esta vez sintiendo algo de lastima por ella. Su cabeza descansaba en uno de sus brazos apoyados contra las rodillas, estaba hecha un ovillo y podía ver como temblaba levemente. Encendió un nuevo cigarrillo para mantenerse ocupado e ignorar las ganas de abrazarla que sentía al mirarla.

Varios minutos después, Anne alzo la cabeza. Su mirada era más enérgica. Había tomado una decisión. Chibs se separó del coche y esperó a que hablara.

-"No puedo decírtelo."- Dijo al fin.

Chibs no creía lo que acababa de oír. Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo mientras caminaba de arriba a bajo para intentar calmarse. Es qué no había entendido nada? Si no se lo decía, tendría que ceder este asunto a Tig. No se daba cuenta que así no podría protegerla?

Se agachó frente a ella y, furioso, golpeo la pared con el puño. –"Creo que no has entendido lo que va a pasarte ahora. Esto…"- dijo, señalando su mejilla con una mano –"…no es nada comparado con lo que Tig es capaz de hacer!"-

El puñetazo la había sobresaltado y Chibs parecía realmente enfadado, aunque, visto de cerca, no estaría preocupado en realidad? Preocupado por ella?

Anne intentó explicarse, pero el escocés no la dejaba hablar. En un ultimo intento, se inclinó hacia él y le cubrió la boca con la mano sana. –"Qué?"- Gruñó Chibs.

-"Los rusos siguen interesados en lo que Kyle perdió?"- Preguntó. Él la miró, algo perdido. –"Puedo recuperarlo."- Afirmó ella con confianza. –"Pero Kyle queda al margen."-

Chibs se puso en pie y la observo en silencio. –"Estás segura que podrás hacerlo?"-

Ella asintió. –"Sólo necesito la información necesaria sobre lo que tengo que buscar."-

El escocés siguió pensativo unos segundos más. –"Podría servir."- Dijo al final. No sería tan rápido como entregarles al pelirrojo, pero si podían recuperar lo que éste había perdido, igual se olvidaban de Anne.

Le tendió una mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. –"Espero que baste"- murmuró, sujetando su mano más tiempo del necesario.

* * *

De vuelta en el club, Chibs le indicó a Anne que le esperara en la barra mientras él hablaba con Clay. La sala común aún no estaba muy llena. Alguno de los SOA jugaban a billar y otros charlaban en uno de los sofás, ninguno pareció lo más interesado en ella.

Chibs saludó a Clay con un golpe en el hombro y le pidió un segundo a solas. Entraron a la capilla y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

-"Y bien? Como ha ido?"- Se interesó su jefe.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta había estado pensando como plantearle el nuevo giro que había dado la situación a Clay y optó por el tema que, en estos momentos, más le interesaba. El dinero.

-"Ha hecho una contraoferta."- Su jefe alzo una ceja. –"Dice que puede recuperar lo que Kyle perdió. Debe ser algo importante para los rusos si han montado todo este lío por el chico. Así que, podríamos recuperarlo para ellos y sacar algo más de dinero."-

Clay le miró pensativo. –"No me parece mala idea."- Comenzó, necesitaban el dinero de los irlandeses y se les empezaba a terminar el tiempo. –"Aunque"- alzó un dedo –"supongo que esto quiere decir que no te ha dicho nada sobre el chico."-

Chibs suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Clay rió. –"Si que la has elegido bien esta vez, maldita sea."- Sacó su teléfono y la tarjeta que Kozlov le había dado, y marcó el número.

El ruso no tardo en responder. –"Ya tiene lo que estoy buscando?"-

-"Tengo algo mejor."- Le sonrió Clay a su compañero.

* * *

-"Una cerveza?"- Le ofreció el novato que se había separado de uno de los grupos y se había puesto tras la barra.

-"Gracias... Kip?"- Dijo ella, tomando la botella que le ofrecía.

El muchacho asintió. –"Anne, no?"-

-"Si."- Le miró un instante, no parecía mala persona. –"Siento haber sido una borde antes."- Se disculpó, refiriéndose a su anterior encuentro en el hospital.

Kip sonrió. –"Todos podemos tener un mal día."-

-"Un mal año, en realidad."- Murmuró ella, antes de dar un trago a su cerveza. –"Por cierto, cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"-

El muchacho sonrió enigmáticamente, alejándose de ella al ver salir de la capilla a Clay y Chibs.

Los dos hombres se acercaron a ella. –"Estas segura de que puedes hacerlo?"- Preguntó Clay sin rodeos. Ella solo asintió. –"Bien, te quedaras aquí hasta que el trato con los rusos este cerrado. No quiero más secuestros."- Le ordenó. –"Novato!"- Gritó, y Kip se plantó delante de su jefe en medio latido. –"Lleva la bolsa de la chica a una de las habitaciones libres."- El muchacho asintió e hizo lo que le mandaban. Anne vio como dejaba su bolsa tras una puerta, al fondo del pasillo. –"Os espero fuera en diez minutos."- Les indicó, mientras se dirigía a uno de los grupitos y seleccionaba al resto de hombres que les acompañarían.

-"Qué...?"- comenzó a preguntar Anne a Chibs.

-"Vamos a reunirnos con los rusos."- Respondió éste.

Ella le miró sorprendida. –"Para qué?"-

Chibs alzó una ceja. –"No has dicho que necesitabas más información. Van a dárnosla."- Le explicó indicándole que le siguiera hacia fuera. Paró al ver que ella no se movía.

-"También tengo que ir?"- Chibs la miró un segundo, parecía muy reticente a encontrarse con los rusos.

-"Ha sido idea tuya."-

-"Ya, pero no hace falta que vaya."- insistió.

El escocés intuyó a que se debía su miedo. El tipo que la había torturado posiblemente estuviera allí. –"Supongo que su jefe quiere echarte un vistazo. No te pasará nada, amor."- Le aseguró, inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

No estaba muy segura del motivo, pero esas palabras la habían tranquilizado un poco. Pero solo un poco, así que decidió que no se alejaría de Chibs demasiado, por precaución.

* * *

Clay eligió a un grupo pequeño para la reunión con los rusos. Jax, Tig, Chibs y él iban en sus Harleys abriendo camino. Juice y Anne cerraban la procesión en la camioneta del club. El encuentro se iba a llevar a cabo en una cafetería de las afueras. Una de esas con bancos acolchados, camareras rubias de pote y café recién hecho.

-"Así que eres tú?"- Le dijo Juice, que la miraba de reojo, sonriendo.

-"Soy yo?"- repitió Anne sin entender.

-"Ya sabes, la que ha batido a la parricida."- Siguió hablando Juice de manera casual, como si ella conociera la historia. –"No creíamos que fuera posible, Esa chica dejo el listón muy alto. En realidad nadie apostó por la mafia rusa, por ningún tipo de mafia..."-

Anne le miraba alzando una ceja, sin comprender la mitad de lo que el chico decía. Aun así, no preguntó. Tenía la sensación que había cosas que era mejor no saber.

* * *

Llegaron al café poco después, el mercedes plateado ya estaba aparcado delante. Clay indicó a Juice que esperara fuera y mantuviera un ojo en uno de los matones rusos que, les observaba silencioso, en pie junto al vehículo de su jefe.

El resto del grupo entró al café. La sala no era muy grande, ni estaba muy llena. No era la primera vez que usaban el lugar para ciertos negocios del club. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Charming y era adecuadamente poco frecuentado.

Kozlov les indicó que se acercaran. A su lado, en pie, se encontraba otro de sus guardaespaldas. Él estaba sentado en uno de los bancos junto a un ruso más menudo que el resto. Los SOA se dirigieron hacia la mesa con falsas sonrisas en sus rostros. Ante todo había que pretender ser cordial si querían que el negocio fuera a buen puerto.

Anne paró en seco al ver el hombre sentado al lado del jefe de los rusos. Tal y como se temía, allí estaba. Con su fría mirada fija en ella.

Chibs la obligó a seguir avanzando a su lado, guiándola con una mano en su espalda. Aun así, el cambio en su comportamiento no le había pasado desapercibido al escocés. El compañero de Kozlov había causado esa reacción. Seria él?

Clay se sentó frente a Kozlov, indicando a Anne que se sentara a su lado, justo enfrente de su captor. Chibs se sentó en el banco anexo detrás de Anne, Tig se colocó a su lado y Jax, en pie junto a su padrastro.

Kozlov parecía un hombre educado y les recibió con varias frases de bienvenida. Se mostraba atento con todos ellos, tras toda esa educación, sus ojos estudiaban a cada uno de sus invitados. No por nada, había llegado hasta donde estaba.

-"Este es mi socio, Yuri."- Señaló al hombre sentado a su lado. –"Creo que ya os conocéis."- Añadió mirando a Anne. Ella no se movió, su vista fija en el hombre sentado frente a ella.

Ahora Chibs ya no tuvo más dudas. Ese era el hombre que la había torturado. Yuri, repitió su nombre en su mente, le borraría esa sonrisa de la cara en cuanto se le presentara la ocasión.

-"Y bien"- dijo al fin Kozlov, entrando en el tema –"en serio vais a recuperar nuestro material?"-

-"Eso es."- Dijo Clay. –"Danos la información que necesitamos y lo haremos."-

El ruso sonrió. –"Supongo que esto va a incrementar sus honorarios."-

Clay sólo se encogió de hombros. –"Es lo justo."-

Kozlov le tendió un portafolios. –"Cuatro contenedores herméticos. Tu amigo"- siguió mirando a Anne un segundo antes de volver la vista a Clay, claramente el hombre al mando de los moteros. –"tenía que hacerlos llegar a Colombia desde Hong Kong sin levantar sospechas en las aduanas. Para ello iba a hacerlos viajar en varios barcos, modificando sus destinos finales, etc... Esta todo ahí. Lamentablemente, les perdió la pista en Sri Lanka. Y ahora mis contenedores están perdidos por el mundo."-

Clay asintió, -"Qué hay en los contenedores?"-

Kozlov sonrió. –"Caviar, toneladas de caviar."-

Clay sonrió a su vez, sin molestarse en insistir. Seguramente era mucho mejor no saberlo.

Durante la conversación, Yuri no había dejado de mirar a Anne y Chibs no le había perdido de vista a él. El tipo la miraba con esa sonrisa que hacía que se le erizara el vello de la nuca incluso a él. Anne estaba cada vez mas inquieta, podía notarlo. Notaba como temblaba, igual que notaba como eso excitaba aún más al ruso.

Anne sólo pensaba en salir de ese café. Se sentía acorralada, y aunque estaba rodeada de hombres armados, el único que le causaba autentico pánico, era él. Yuri. Ahora, a parte de una cara, tenía un nombre al que temer.

Notaba como cada vez su mirada era más intensa. Ni siquiera le tranquilizo el hecho de que Kozlov le asegurara a Clay que no intentarían nada contra la chica. Algo le decía, que Yuri no necesitaba el consentimiento de su socio para ese tipo de acciones, menos todavía, si las hacia cuando el negocio con samcro estaba finiquitado.

Ella lo sabía, lo podía percibir en su mirada. Era un juego. Él el cazador y ella la presa. No iba a dejarla. Le vio sonreír, le vio acercar su mano un poco a la suya. Intentó respirar pausadamente para calmarse, ignorándole, pero cuando sintió como una de su piernas rozaba ligeramente su rodilla, ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Algo dentro suyo despertó de golpe. Un sentimiento más fuerte que la ira, algo primitivo que no consiguió dominar. En medio segundo, sin ser muy consciente de sus acciones, su mano derecha se cerró sobre uno de los tenedores sobre la mesa, su mano izquierda tiró de la manga de su chaqueta y, poniéndose en pie para alcanzarle mejor, dejó que su brazo derecho descargara con furia el tenedor contra su pecho.

Yuri no lo vio venir. Estaba demasiado ocupado entreteniéndose con el miedo que bailaba en sus ojos que, al ver el cambio en ella, tardó en interpretar a que se debía. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que sólo le dio tiempo a apartarse un poco, lo que causo que le clavara el tenedor en el hombro.

El resto de los presentes se pusieron en pie, desconcertados. Con las armas en la mano, listas para defenderse. Tres rusos contra tres SOA, todos ellos igual de sorprendidos. Habían estado concentrados en la conversación, ninguno había prestado atención a Yuri ni Anne, solo Chibs, aunque le preocupaba más el ruso que Anne, así que no había estado preparado para un ataque tan directo por parte de la chica. A la que ahora sujetaba con un brazo sobre el pecho, alejándola de la mesa y de Yuri, a quien apuntaba con su arma.

Este sonreía mientras se arrancaba el tenedor y la tela de su chaqueta comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. Eso le había gustado. –"Sabía que tenías potencial"- le dijo lamiendo la sangre que goteaba del metal.

Anne intentó soltarse de Chibs, demasiado alterada para comprender lo que hacía.

-"Llevala fuera."- Le ordenó Clay, antes de invitar a todos los presentes que, por el bien de las negociaciones, seria mejor tranquilizarse y bajar las armas.

* * *

La alejó todo lo que pudo de la puerta de entrada y de las acristaladas ventanas para evitar que siguiera mirando a ese tipo. Con un gesto, le indicó a Juice que todo estaba bien y se mantuviera en su puesto.

Guardó su arma para poder sujetarla con ambas manos. –"Tranquilízate."- Le dijo, pero ella no le escuchaba, seguía intentando soltarse. La sacudió un poco. –"Basta!"- Le grito.

Eso hizo que le mirara, mientras lentamente la cordura volvía a su mente. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer. Intentó girarse hacia el café, para verificar que realmente había pasado y no lo había soñado, pero Chibs se lo impidió.

-"Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?"- Le preguntó, aun un poco alterado.

Ella le miró sin saber que decir. Cómo explicarlo... Bajó la vista intentando buscar alguna palabra que pudiera definir lo que había pasado, cuando se dio cuenta que tenía la mano derecha cubierta de sangre. La sangre de Yuri. Y entonces todo volvió a repetirse en su mente a cámara lenta, su mirada, sus manos, su sonrisa... Intentó limpiarse la sangre contra su camiseta, pero entre que Chibs la tenía bien sujeta y que la sangre había comenzado a secarse no lo consiguió.

Chibs notó como cada vez estaba mas alterada, su respiración agitada y había pasado de intentar limpiarse la sangre a darse manotazos en la pierna. Estaba a un paso de que le diera un ataque de pánico.

-"Tranquilízate, vamos."- Intento calmarla, pero no hubo manera. Anne se dejo caer al suelo a la vez que notaba que le faltaba el oxigeno.

-"Joder"- murmuró Chibs, alejándose de ella un segundo para coger un trapo de la furgoneta. –"Déjame"- comenzó a limpiarle la sangre. –"Ves? Ya está!"- Le sujeto la mano y la alzo para que la viera bien. Ella asintió, apretando la mano de Chibs, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra su hombro.

El escocés paso un brazo por su espalda y la atrajo un poco mas hacia el. –"Tranquila, tranquila."- Le susurraba intentando calmarla. Ella no lloró, sólo se quedó ahí, quieta, intentando disminuir su agitada respiración. Chibs recostó su mejilla contra su cabeza, la vista fija en el café. Ese Yuri podía empezar a rezar.

Varios minutos después, notó como su respiración se comenzaba a normalizar. –"Crees que puedes ponerte en pie."- Le susurró.

Ella asintió lentamente. Se levantaron, sin separarse. Chibs aun la sujetaba contra él y la miraba preocupado. Le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara. –"Quizás no ha sido buena idea traerte."- Bromeó.

Anne sonrió levemente. –"Ya te lo había dicho."- Dijo, antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre su hombro de nuevo.

-"Estás bien?"- Preguntó, preocupado, intentando que alzara la cabeza.

-"Sólo dame un minuto."- Le susurró, aferrándose a su chaleco con su mano sana.

* * *

Después del pequeño incidente y de un breve regateo, el precio fue pactado en 5.000 por contenedor. Aclarado el tema monetario, Clay insistió en que tanto Anne como Kyle saldaban sus cuentas con los rusos una vez el negocio terminase. Lo que significaba: -"nada de nuevos secuestros"- añadió, esta vez mirando a Yuri, fijamente. –"Y menos en territorio de samcro"- les advirtió.

Una vez de regreso al club, Anne se fue directa a la que sería su habitación los próximos días. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se apoyó de espaldas. Aún estaba alterada por el incidente en el café. Estaba convencida que la única razón por la que los rusos habían querido que ella estuviese presente en la reunión, había sido para asustarla. Como si necesitara algún motivo más para estarlo!?

Se dejó caer al suelo y se apartó el cabello de la cara, pensando en el inmenso lío en el que estaba metida. Se había ido hasta la otra punta del mundo para olvidar, para poder ser otra persona, dejar de ser Julia y poder inventar a Anne, a una versión mejorada de si misma. Pero todo había sido una ilusión que había durado apenas un año.

Respiró hondo un par de veces. No iba a dejar que el pánico se apoderara de ella de nuevo. No ésta vez. Tenía que concentrarse en recuperar esos contenedores y olvidar el resto de sus problemas por el momento. Cuanto antes se pusiera a trabajar, antes terminaría esa pesadilla y podría desaparecer de nuevo. Crear una nueva persona en otra parte del mundo, Verónica o quizás Carmen. No le costaría marcharse de Charming, ni echaría nada de menos... Bueno, quizás a una persona, pero estaba acostumbrada a olvidar y había aprendido a hacerlo rápido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap9**

-"No puedo creer que me lo haya perdido."- Decía Juice, mientras Tig, cerveza en mano, relataba el incidente a los compañeros que no habían estado en el café por tercera vez. –"Tengo tan mala suerte..."- seguía quejándose Juice –"Por qué me toca montar guardia en las mejores salidas."-

-"No tienes nada que hacer?"- Le dijo Clay, al pasar por su lado.

El muchacho asintió y aplastó su cigarrillo en un cenicero cercano antes de levantarse. Su jefe le había pedido que le buscara un ordenador limpio y una conexión a Internet segura a la chica para que pudiera empezar a trabajar. Él sentía algo de curiosidad por saber cómo lo iba a hacer. Ya se le había ocurrido que el plan de Kyle había consistido en cambiar los destinos y los códigos de identificación de los contenedores en las fichas electrónicas de las empresas de transporte. Pero una cosa era manipular esos datos para tu propio beneficio y otra diferente buscar los códigos una vez extraviados. Además, cómo podía alguien perder un contenedor de 100 toneladas era un pequeño detalle que no terminaba de comprender.

A penas tardó una hora en reunir el material necesario. Su contacto habitual en temas electrónicos era un tipo bastante eficiente y le había conseguido un par de portátiles nuevos y conexiones a Internet limpias por un buen precio. Entró en el club y echó un vistazo a la sala común. A parte de un par de sus compañeros jugando a billar, no había nadie. Se dirigió al pasillo y llamó a la puerta de la habitación que le había sido asignada a Anne. Esta no tardó en abrir.

-"Tengo lo que necesitas, vamos."- Le dijo, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la sala común. Vio como ella dudaba un segundo y entraba de nuevo en la habitación para coger algo. Un IPod nano plateado. Le pareció ver como lo metía en su bolsillo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella y seguirle por el pasillo.

Se sentaron en uno de los sofás del fondo. Juice apartó varios vasos usados de la mesa baja ante el sofá y preparó uno de los portátiles, mientras ella echaba un vistazo al dossier que el ruso le había entregado a Clay con toda la información sobre los contenedores. El jefe de los SOA se lo había entregado al salir del café y, mientras esperaba en su habitación, ya lo había estado ojeando concienzudamente. El trabajo para el que habían contratado a Kyle no parecía muy complicado. Hacer que unos contenedores cruzaran medio mundo en barco falsificando sus datos no era nada nuevo para el chico. Qué habría salido mal?

-"Por dónde vas a empezar?"- preguntó Juice, moviendo el ordenador hacia ella.

-"Por el último puerto antes de que Kyle los perdiera."- Contestó Anne.

El motero asintió y la observó inclinarse hacia el portátil. Intentó teclear, pero mientras su mano derecha parecía bastante ágil, su mano izquierda, vendada y con dos dedos inmovilizados, era más bien una molestia. La escuchó suspirar disgustada. Anne se volvió a erguir y, sin muchos miramientos, se quitó la férula que mantenía sus dedos inmovilizados, pero conservó el vendaje que los mantenía unidos. La dejó sobre la mesa y volvió a inclinarse hacia el portátil. Pudo teclear mucho más ágilmente ahora.

Sin muchos problemas se había colado en la base de datos de la compañía de trasportes que había desembarcado los contenedores en Sri Lanka. Todo parecía en orden. Habían sido entregados a otra agencia de transportes cuyo buque partía esa misma noche. El problema había sido que, los contenedores nunca llegaron a ser cargados en ese barco. Y si el parte de salida de la primera compañía estaba correcto, el problema debía haberse dado en la segunda. Juice, a su lado, había llegado a la misma conclusión. Cogió el portafolios y buscó el nombre de la compañía que debía haber sacado los contenedores de Sri Lanka y le mostró los papeles a Anne.

Ella, aunque ya sabía lo que decían, les echo un vistazo igualmente. Su mano izquierda le empezaba a molestar. No había usado los dedos rotos para teclear, ni siquiera podía moverlos, mucho menos darle a las teclas con ellos. Pero aun así, su mano se estaba resintiendo del esfuerzo. Sacó el pote de pastillas que le habían dado en el hospital. Y, obviando las palabras del doctor, se tomó la segunda pastilla en menos de las seis horas entre dosis que marcaba el prospecto. Tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que Kip les había llevado hacia unos minutos para ayudarla a bajar, antes de volver su vista hacia los papeles un par de minutos más, dando tiempo al fármaco a hacer efecto.

Sin embargo, su gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Juice, quien, acercándose el portátil, comentó, sonriendo para quitarle importancia a sus palabras. –"Sabes? A mi también se me dan bien estas cosas. Deja que te releve mientras terminas tu cerveza."-

Ella asintió. –"Gracias. Como has dicho que te llamabas?"- Le preguntó, al recordar que no sabía su nombre. En realidad no sabía el nombre de prácticamente ninguno de los hombres que formaban parte del club.

-"Juice."- sonrió, antes de concentrarse en su tarea.

-"Gracias, Juice."-

Anne dejó vagar la vista unos segundos. Se sorprendió al ver que la sala estaba bastante más llena de lo que recordaba. Era un mal hábito que tenía. Cuando se concentraba en algo, solía quedarse tan absorta en lo que hacía que dejaba de prestar atención a todo lo demás.

En la mesa de billar ahora estaban jugando un grupo de cuatro altos y fornidos hombres, no reconoció a ninguno. En un sofá cercano, Clay y varios hombres más charlaban rodeados de una nube de tabaco. Reconoció a uno de ellos. Había estado entre los hombres que habían ido a la reunión con los rusos. Un tipo alto, pelo algo rizado, corto y alborotado, y ojos azules y fríos, cuando, durante apenas un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, su corazón dio un vuelco. Esos ojos eran tan parecidos a los de Yuri...

Su mano apretó con fuerza la fría botella que sujetaba mientras, cerrando los ojos, intentaba encerrar en lo más profundo de su mente cualquier cosa que le recordara a esa persona. No quería perder el control de nuevo, como había ocurrido aquella misma tarde, y terminar apuñalando a alguien. Por suerte, esta vez no había tenedores a mano, pensó, antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Casi sin pensarlo, su mirada encontró a Chibs. No se había percatado de que también estaba allí. No muy alejado de donde ellos se encontraban, charlaba, sentado en la barra, tranquilamente con un miembro del club, sin duda el de más edad de todos. El hombre podría haber pasado por un abuelito más si no fuera por su chaleco y los tatuajes que su ropa no terminaban de ocultar. Kip iba y venia detrás de la barra, participando en la conversación de vez en cuando.

Tomó un nuevo trago de su cerveza y volvió la vista hacia la pantalla del ordenador. Observó atenta los intentos de Juice por introducirse en la base de datos de la compañía. Parecía que el chico sabía lo que hacía. Intentó no pensar en los usos que le debía estar dando a sus habilidades una persona que pertenecía a ese tipo de club.

* * *

-"Me han contado lo que ha pasado en la reunión con los rusos."- Dijo Piney a su compañero sentado a su lado.

-"Ya."- Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de Chibs. A esas alturas lo debían saber todos sus hermanos. Tig había relatado el incidente tantas veces, que no le sorprendería verlo en el periódico del día siguiente.

-"De dónde has sacado a ésta?"- Preguntó el viejo motero, echando una ojeada a la chica.

-"No preguntes."- Esquivó el tema Chibs, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. Piney le miraba, insistente. –"Es que se supone que tengo que pedirles un curriculum o algo?"- Se quejó Chibs.

Kip, que estaba cerca suyo, metiendo botellas en una de las neveras del bar, alzó la vista interesado. –"De qué habláis?"-

-"De nada."- Le gruñó el escocés.

Piney, en cambio, rió. –"Aquí, el compañero…"- comenzó, dándole una palmadita a Chibs en el hombro –"…no sabe elegir a las mujeres."-

Kip les miró sin comprender. –"Creo que no lo entiendo."- Había estado en las suficientes fiestas del club para saber que Chibs sí tenía buen ojo con las chicas. Siempre elegía a una de las más atractivas.

Piney no necesito que el novato le explicara el motivo por el que no les creía. –"No me refiero a las chicas que vienen por el club"- le aclaró el anciano –"justo lo contrario. Cuando se trata de mujeres ajenas a los SOA, siempre escoge a las más problemáticas."-

El novato miró a Chibs con renovado interés. Esa historia no la conocía, debía de ser de antes de que el se uniera a ellos, porque él nunca había visto al escocés interesado en nadie ajeno al club.

-"Una vez salió con una rubia cuyo chulo se presentó en el club dispuesto a llevársela a cualquier precio. Le dimos una paliza y lo abandonamos en la carretera, en las afueras."- Comenzó a relatar Piney. –"También hubo una azafata que resultó estar casada con un boxeador profesional. Fue una pelea interesante."- Sonrió el anciano, mientras rememoraba como hicieron falta tres de sus compañeros para conseguir noquear al grandullón. –"Hubo alguna más, pero a la que no olvidaremos será a Clarissa. La dulce Clarissa."- Le sonrió a Chibs, antes de continuar. Éste escuchaba el repaso de su vida sentimental en silencio, pensativo. –"Era la mujer más cándida, alegre y amable que habíamos conocido. Se integro bastante bien en el club, hasta a Gemma le cayó bien."- Añadió alzándole una ceja al novato. –"Hasta que un día se presentó la policía en su puerta y se la llevaron arrestada. Por lo visto, la buscaban en otro estado por haber apuñalado a su padre quince veces."- Kip abrió la boca sorprendido, pero no logro decir nada. –"Se había cansado de limpiarle la baba al pobre inválido y pensó en terminar la tarea ella misma."- El novato seguía con la misma expresión de sorpresa y miraba de Piney a Chibs alternativamente. El escocés solo asintió, que más se podía añadir a eso.

-"Clarissa era mi favorita"- seguía Piney –"hasta ahora."- Se volvió un poco para observar a Anne, sentada junto a Juice. –"Líos con la mafia rusa y apuñalando a uno de ellos con un tenedor… Esto ya nadie lo puede superar"- murmuró –"Creo que esta vez has encontrado a la horma de tu zapato."- Le dijo a Chibs. –"Yo de ti no la deja escapar."- Rió el anciano.

Chibs solo suspiró. La horma de su zapato, pensó. El viejo no andaba desencaminado. Deshacerse de las otras no le había costado apenas. Estaba acostumbrado a ir de flor en flor y sabía por experiencia que llegaba un momento en el que todas se parecían demasiado como para diferenciarlas, sobretodo cuando lo único que les daba de su parte era su nombre. Bueno, ni eso, solo su mote. Pero había creído que Anne era diferente, sabía que era diferente. A ella si la recordaría y eso no le gustaba. Había recuerdos que se volvían dolorosos con el tiempo.

Opie se había acercado a su padre y ahora charlaba con él, lo que dio por finalizada la charla sobre el pasado de Chibs. Este, liberado de la tortura de escuchar sus antiguos fracasos, volvió su vista hacia Anne y la observó en silencio. Seguía sentada al lado de Juice, este tecleaba frenéticamente en el portátil mientras que ella miraba atenta la pantalla. Vio como se masajeaba lentamente la mano izquierda y se dio cuenta que se había quitado la férula. Esta descansaba junto al pote de pastillas sobre la mesa.

De pronto, la vio inclinarse hacia Juice y quitarle el portátil de las manos. Con un par de rápidos movimientos había metido dentro de la jarra de cerveza de su compañero la conexión inalámbrica a Internet y había sacado la batería del ordenador. Juice la miraba perplejo, sus dedos aun tecleando un imaginario teclado. –"Que...?"-

-"Vamos a necesitar otro ordenador."- Le dijo ella, dejando el portátil sobre la mesa.

-"Pero..."-

-"Es mejor que este no lo uses más. Destruyelo."- Su voz sonó autoritaria, lo que hizo que Juice la mirara aun mas desconcertado.

-"Qué ocurre?"- Fue Chibs, y no Juice, el primero en hacerle una pregunta coherente. Al ver lo ocurrido se había preocupado. Lo último que necesitaban era a la policía acusándoles de crímenes informáticos.

-"Juice acaba de descubrir lo que estropeo el plan de Kyle"- le dijo Anne, encogiéndose de hombros.

-"A si?"- preguntó Juice, confundido.

-"Y, igual que le paso a Kyle, tú tampoco lo has visto."- Le indicó.

-"Ver qué?"- insistió Juice, aún perdido.

-"Que hay otra persona monitorizando esa base de datos. Puede que tenga los códigos MAC de la conexión y el ordenador, así que no los usaremos más."- Añadió Anne.

Juice sólo asintió antes de comenzar a preparar el segundo, y ultimo, de los ordenadores. Mientras en su mente repasaba todo los que había hecho. Pensando en que era lo que se le había pasado por alto y como era posible que esa chica lo hubiera visto tan rápido.

Chibs puso una mano sobre el hombro de Anne para llamar su atención. –"Entonces, está todo bien?"- Le preguntó, él no entendía apenas nada de esos temas, necesitaba un respuesta simple, clara y directa.

-"Sí. Con deshacerse del ordenador es suficiente."-

-"Bien"- suspiró Chibs, más tranquilo. –"Por un segundo creí que ibas a ponerle el ordenador por sombrero a Juice."- Añadió con una de sus características muecas.

Anne sonrió. Su pequeño incidente con el ruso no se iba a olvidar tan fácilmente. –"Tranquilo, Juice está seguro conmigo... siempre que no haya tenedores cerca."-

-"Bien, porque has cubierto tu cupo de líos por esta semana."- La regañó falsamente dándole un golpecito bajo la barbilla antes de volver junto a Piney.

-"Y qué hacemos ahora?"- Le preguntó Juice, haciendo que dejase de mirar al escocés y volviera a concentrarse en la tarea que compartía con su inesperado compañero.

-"Ahora hay que descubrir que tipo de programa está vigilando la información que necesitamos."- Le comentó. –"Una vez lo sepamos, sabremos como esquivarlo."- Su vista, sin quererlo, se posó en Chibs apenas un segundo, lo justo para ver que la observaba. Ahora que sabía que él estaba allí era más consciente de sus miradas.

Juice asintió. Sabía por experiencia que para ese tipo de cosas se necesitaba tiempo y destreza. Se trataba del juego del gato y el ratón. Ellos eran el ratón y tenían que tentar al gato de todas las maneras que se les ocurriera para ver como se comportaba en cada situación. Una vez tenían un patrón de comportamiento del programa guardián, podrían esquivarlo. Para su sorpresa Anne sacó el IPod de su bolsillo trasero y lo enchufó al nuevo portátil.

-"Esto nos ahorrara tiempo."- Le dijo, mientras la observaba navegar por el contenido del IPod.

Música de tías, era todo lo que Juice veía en la pequeña pantalla del aparato hasta que esta se volvió completamente azul y se apagó de golpe. El azul pasó a la pantalla del ordenador durante unos segundos, antes de que se volviera negra y apareciera un parpadeante cursor.

Anne tecleo varios comandos y, segundos después, largas líneas empezaron a mostrarse por pantalla, corrían veloces desde la parte inferior hasta que desaparecían por la parte superior de la pantalla. Entendía lo que eran, se trataba de un juego de pruebas ya preparado para testear el programa guardián... y lo guardaba en un IPod? La miró un tanto sorprendido.

-"Es fácil de pasar por la aduana. Revisan los portátiles, pero no los reproductores de mp3."- Le dijo, al notar su mirada fija en ella.

Siguieron en silencio un rato más, observando el resultado de las pruebas en la pantalla. Kip seguía trayéndoles cervezas y, cuando finalmente el primer escaneo finalizó sin éxito, ambos suspiraron decepcionados.

-"Tendremos que pasar otro."- Comentó ella, volviendo a coger el pequeño IPod.

-"Seeee."- Dijo Juice a su lado. –"No she nor val a eshcaparrr."-

Anne le miró, sorprendida. No había entendido nada de lo que le acababa de decir. Juice sonreía tontamente y tenía la vista desenfocada en algún punto lejano tras ella. Contó las cervezas vacías frente al chico, cinco. No creía que fueran suficientes para tumbar a alguien de su tamaño. Se fijo en algo que llevaba en la mano. Una bolsa de plástico, al apartarle los dedos vio que dentro habían varias pastillas blancas. Anne suspiró molesta mientras le sujetaba la cara por la barbilla y le miraba atenta a los ojos.

Juice se dejó hacer, aún con la misma sonrisa atontada en los labios. Tal y como ella se temía, sus pupilas estabas dilatadas. No se lo podía creer? Como no podía haberse dado cuenta que el tipo se estaba poniendo hasta el culo de pastillas cuando lo había tenido al lado todo el tiempo? Tenía que hacer algo con su pequeño problema de excesiva concentración.

Alzó la vista y lo que vio aún la sorprendió más. Realmente tenía un serio problema de autismo cuando se concentraba en algo. Cómo era posible que no se hubiera enterado de nada? Sonaba música rock de los ochenta, una nube de humo lo cubría todo y la sala estaba a reventar. La mayoría de hombres estaban acompañados de chicas jóvenes, demasiado maquilladas y con muy poca ropa, que se restregaban, por decirlo de alguna manera, a sus acompañantes masculinos.

Tres palabras vinieron a su mente. 'Hora de retirarse!' No quería ver más. En realidad, ni siquiera querría haber visto eso. Aprovechando que Juice sonreía tontamente a la nada, metió sus cosas en la bolsa del ordenador y se la cargó al hombro.

De camino a su habitación, y no estaba tan lejos, tuvo que esquivar a un par de tipos borrachos que le lanzaron "agradables piropos" al verla, y saltar por encima de un hombre que dormía sonoramente la mona en el suelo. Ya estaba en el pasillo cuando alguien la sujeto del brazo.

-"Dónde vas tan temprano?"- Le susurró una voz desconocida al oído.

Anne se giró asustada, para encontrarse con el propietario de los fríos ojos que le recordaban tanto a los de Yuri.

-"Qué quieres?"- Le preguntó, intentando que en su voz no se notara lo asustada que estaba.

Tig sólo sonrió. Clay le había dicho que la asustara un poco. Temía que Chibs estuviera siendo demasiado "blando" con ella, tenían que dejarle claro que no era una invitada. Pero asustarla había resultado tan sencillo... no había nada malo en divertirse un poco, no?

Tig avanzo un paso y la acorraló contra la pared. Ella utilizó la bolsa del portátil como escudo, poniéndolo entre ellos. Ese gesto hizo que la sonrisa de Tig se ampliara.

-"Tranquila, muñequita. No voy a morderte."- Le dijo, inclinándose un poco más hacia ella. –"A menos que me lo pidas..."- terminó en un susurro.

Anne le miró, realmente asustada. Utilizó la bolsa para darle un empujón e intentar escapar de él, pero no sirvió de mucho. El hombre sujetó la bolsa a su vez e, imitando el gesto de ella pero con más fuerza, la estampo contra la pared. Su sonrisa se volvió más agresiva cuando notó como su respiración se agitaba.

Anne no sabía qué hacer, ese tipo le daba autentico miedo. Sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de Yuri, no solo en color, en expresión también. Su mirada era fría, vacía. Vio como se inclinaba de nuevo hacia ella, apoyando una de sus manos contra la pared, la otra aún sujetando la bolsa con fuerza.

-"Podríamos jugar un rato, no crees?"- Le susurró, inclinándose hacia su oído –"Lo que le has hecho a ese ruso…"- añadió, notando como ella se estremecía al nombrar al ruso –"…realmente me ha gustado. Me gusta cuando las mujeres pelean."- Seguía, ahora sujetando un mecho de su cabello entre sus dedos.

Anne cerró los ojos y trató de controlar su respiración. No podía estar pasándole eso de nuevo. Visto el panorama en el club, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que nadie fuera a echarle una mano. El que no estaba borracho, estaba ocupado con alguna chica. Además, no la conocían, no formaba parte del club. Quién iba a molestarse en ayudarla. Estaba sola. Respiró hondo un par de veces.

-"Por qué no vas a conseguirme un tenedor, cariño."- Dijo finalmente, con voz más firme de lo que esperaba. Tig la miró entre sorprendido y esperanzado, soltando un poco la bolsa y liberando un poco a la chica, a su vez. -"Veamos si puedes detenerme antes de que te saque los ojos con él!"- añadió dándole un nuevo empujón.

Esta vez consiguió apartarle lo suficiente para escapar de él, dio un par da rápidas zancadas hacia su habitación antes de que un fuerte brazo la sujetara por el pecho.

-"Oh, princesita. Eso me encantaría."- Le susurró al oído, mientras ella forcejeaba por liberarse.

-"Tig!"- Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas. –"Qué haces, tío?"-

-"Nada."- Dijo el aludido, soltando a Anne de golpe y poniéndole cara de niño bueno a Bobby, que le observaba con el ceño fruncido desde la entrada al pasillo.

Anne aprovecho el momento para escapar de él y encerrarse en su habitación.

-"No es lo que parecía?"- Le preguntó su compañero pasándole una cerveza.

Tig solo sonrió, mientras le seguía hacia la sala común. –"Sabes? Cuando Chibs se canse de ella, me la pido."- Le dijo a Bobby aún sonriente. Era una peleona, eso le gustaba. No creía que Chibs fuera a disfrutar de eso ni la mitad de lo que lo podría hacer él, pensó, mientras observaba al escocés, todavía sentado junto a Piney, con quien compartía una botella de wiskey.

* * *

Qué había sido eso?, pensó, mientras, aún temblorosa, se sentaba en la cama. Intentó calmarse, pero no lo consiguió. Seguramente solo había tratado de asustarla, una manera un tanto retorcida de recordarle su lugar en todo ese embrollo. Sí, prefería mil veces ese motivo a que ese tipo estuviera realmente interesado en ella. Si se tratase de la segunda opción, no creía que la puerta fuera a retenerle. Seguramente tenía la llave o sabía como forzarla, a fin de cuentas ese era su club.

Sentía la urgente necesidad de beber algo, un par de tequilas, le irían muy bien en ese momento. Pero, como no se atrevió a salir de su habitación, se contentó con tomarse un par de analgésicos más.

No tardó en notar su efecto, su mente comenzó a nublarse lo suficiente para no dejarla pensar en lo que recién había sucedido, y utilizó la parte de su cerebro que aun funcionaba medio coherentemente para encender el ordenador y poner en marcha un nuevo juego de pruebas. Dejó el portátil en el suelo antes de tumbarse en la cama y dejar que la nada inundara su mente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap10**

Un par de golpes en su puerta la despertaron. Alzó la cabeza algo desorientada. La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba la pequeña habitación. Qué hora debía ser? Alargó un brazo para mirar su reloj. Aún no eran las diez de la mañana.

No había pasado una buena noche. Había dormido, bastante intranquila, durante un rato. Después se había desvelado por completo y se había dedicado a seguir con el análisis en el portátil. Casi al amanecer, había conseguido encontrar una brecha por la que colarse en la base de datos y, una vez encontró la información que necesitaba, dejó un programa rastreador en marcha mientras, con la ayuda de dos pastillas más, se sumía en otro agitado y poco reparador sueño.

Se puso en pie y, a trompicones, llegó hasta la puerta. –"Tienes marcas de la almohada en la cara."- Rió Juice, a modo de buenos días, antes de colarse en la habitación y sentarse en la cama con el portátil en las piernas. –"Vaya, has conseguido entrar!"- Exclamó.

-"Sí"- susurró Anne, dirigiéndose al pequeño baño y lavándose la cara con agua fría.

-"Aún no hay resultados."- Le informó Juice, ella solo asintió. –"Te espero fuera."- Añadió, saliendo de la habitación con el portátil bajo el brazo. –"Arréglate un poco"- se rió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-"Maldito..."- murmuró ella. Cómo era posible que el tío estuviera tan fresco de buena mañana con todo lo que se había metido el día anterior y ella estuviera hecha polvo!

Varios minutos después, se unió a Juice en la sala común. A penas había restos de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Anne sospechó que el novato había estado ocupado recogiendo parte de los escombros.

-"Por lo que parece, quien fuera que intervino la base de datos, estaba esperando los contenedores de Kyle"- comenzó Juice a comentarle lo que tenían hasta entonces nada más verla. –"No ha habido actividad extraña sobre ningún otro contenedor. El programa ha encontrado las referencias bajo las cuales se registraron los contenedores de los rusos. Ahora estoy buscando el barco en el que los cargaron."- Anne asintió. –"Pero seguimos sin saber quien organizó todo esto."- Añadió pensativo Juice, -"no parece que estuviera interesado en los contenedores..."-

No, no lo estaba. Anne sabía bien quien estaba tras eso. La misma persona que había enviado a los rusos a por ella. Will, o Spike, como a él le gustaba que le llamaran. Se estaba vengando de todos ellos por haberle abandonado. Había fastidiado el trabajo de Kyle para los rusos y cuando este había escapado de sus perseguidores, había aprovechado para meterla a ella en el lío. Pero lo que más la inquietaba era que él los había enviado directamente hasta ella, dirección incluida. Cuanto tiempo hacia que Will sabía donde estaba?

-"Atención!"- La voz de Chibs la sacó de su trance. Le lanzó algo a Juice, que este atrapó al vuelo, después de subirse las gafas de sol. –"Tu turno"- Le dijo a ella, antes de repetir la acción y lanzarle algo a ella también.

Abrió sus manos, curiosa. Una magdalena del tamaño de un puño descansaba en sus manos.

-"Las ha traído Bobby?"- Preguntó Juice con media magdalena ya en la boca.

-"Recién salidas del horno."- Respondió el escocés, sentándose en una butaca cercana.

Olía bien y eso le recordó que no había cenado. Aun así no tenía mucha hambre. Su estomago seguía revuelto por los medicamentos que le habían hecho tomar los días anteriores en el hospital. Con todo y eso, se obligo a comer, la partió con los dedos e intentó masticar por el lado sano de su boca.

Chibs la observó en silencio. No había vuelto a ponerse la férula, lo que había provocado que se le inflamara la mano izquierda. Tenía leves ojeras bajo los ojos y su piel seguía excesivamente pálida. Vio como se tomaba una nueva pastilla una vez se termino la magdalena. Se fijó en el bote. Estaba más vacío de lo que debería.

-"No faltan muchas pastillas ahí?"- Le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

-"Las justas."- Respondió ella evasivamente, mientras las metía en uno de sus bolsillos.

-"Oh! No te preocupes, si necesitas más, puedo conseguírtelas."- Le comentó Juice, sonriente. Su sonrisa desapareció de su cara cuando vio la mirada de advertencia que le echaba su compañero. –"O no..."- Añadió, desviando la vista al portátil de nuevo, intentando evitar la mirada de Chibs.

Tras observarla preocupado unos minutos mas, se despidió diciéndoles que tenía cosas que hacer en el taller. Anne fue plenamente consciente de la mirada de Chibs todo el tiempo, pero no fue capaz de devolvérsela. Su vista siguió fija en la pantalla del ordenador hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras el escocés. Solo entonces consiguió relajarse un poco.

No estaba muy segura del motivo por el cual su preocupación por ella la hacia sentirse tan extraña. En parte era porque no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie lo hiciera, pero no se debía solo a eso. En el fondo, sentía que le gustaba que se preocupara por ella. Lo que prefirió no analizar fue si le gustaba que alguien cualquiera se preocupara o bien era porque se trataba de él en especial.

* * *

Varias horas después ya habían conseguido localizar dos de los cuatro contenedores. Cada uno había seguido su propio camino y se encontraban en destinos diferentes, lo que había multiplicado por cuatro su trabajo. Era cuestión de minutos que dieran con los dos restantes.

Juice se desperezó. Llevaba allí sentado tanto rato que su cuerpo había empezado a entumecerse. Alzó la vista y vio a varios de sus hermanos charlando animadamente junto a la barra. Había algo que le preocupaba desde la noche anterior y sentía que debía explicarles, así que se dirigió a ellos y, dándole un golpecito a Jax en el hombro, le pidió que le acompañara. Vio a Chibs al lado de Jax y le indicó con un gesto que fuera con ellos también.

-"Qué ocurre?"- Preguntó Jax, cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de sus compañeros.

-"Creía que la chica era la novia de uno de los hackers?"- Preguntó a su vez Juice, no muy seguro de si le habían dado toda la información sobre ella o si habían preferido mantenerlo al margen expresamente.

-"Suéltalo ya."- Le dijo Chibs, ignorando el estúpido rodeo que intentaba dar el muchacho.

-"Creo que sabe demasiado para ser sólo la novia de alguien."- Les comentó finalmente sus temores, mirando de Jax a Chibs, alternativamente.

-"Qué te hace pensar eso?"- Le preguntó Jax.

-"Bueno,"- Juice sonrió tímidamente –"no me gusta admitirlo, pero varios de sus trucos eran completamente nuevos para mí. Y se un rato del tema. Además, lleva ese IPod lleno de programillas para todo..."-

-"No es algo que podría haber aprendido al pasarse el día con esos tipos?"- Preguntó Chibs, aunque ya se temía la respuesta. La había temido desde que Anne se había ofrecido a buscar los contenedores para los rusos.

Juice negó con la cabeza. –"Por mucho que nuestras chicas sepan que traficamos con armas, cuantas serian capaces de dar con nuestros contactos?"- Preguntó Juice a su vez.

Jax y Chibs comprendieron a que se refería. Ninguna podría porque ninguna estaba metida lo suficiente en los negocios del club.

Jax le echó una mirada a Chibs y este asintió.

* * *

Anne vio como Juice se separaba del grupo seguido de Chibs y Jax, y suspiró. Lo había estado esperando desde el momento que sacó el IPod de su bolsillo. Varios minutos después, Juice se sentó a su lado de nuevo, interesándose por los avances.

-"Eso no ha sido muy sutil."- Le dijo ella, a modo de respuesta.

Él solo se encogió de hombros, no había nada que pudiera decir en su defensa, tenía que mantener a sus compañeros informados de todo. Y lo que había visto de ella era casi tan importante como el paradero de los contenedores.

-"Acompáñame un segundo."- Le dijo Jax, autoritariamente, cuando llegó hasta ellos.

Anne se levantó, echándole una última mirada molesta a Juice quien la ignoraba deliberadamente, y dejó que el rubio motero la guiara con una mano en su espalda hacia la que era su habitación.

Chibs iba tras ellos y, una vez llegaron al cuarto, se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, medio dentro, medio fuera de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Jax, por su parte, le indicó a Anne que se sentara en la cama mientras él colocaba la silla para quedar sentado frente a ella. La observó en silencio unos minutos antes de hablar.

Aunque su expresión era seria, su mirada no era fría, como la de Tig, sino todo lo contrario. Por lo que Anne, involuntariamente, se relajó un poco. De todas maneras, no desvió la vista de Jax. Prefería no saber con que ojos la estaba mirando Chibs.

-"Hay algo que te hayas olvidado de contarnos?"- Preguntó, finalmente, Jax.

-"Probablemente hay mucho."- Se encogió de hombros ella.

Jax sonrió. –"Estabas metida en el trabajillo de Kyle para los rusos?"- Fue más específico esta vez.

-"No."- Negó ella.

-"Juice opina que te has desenvuelto muy bien."-

Anne sonrió con desgana. Sabía que tarde o temprano iban a llegar a este punto. Juice podía ser un tanto especial, pero no era tonto. –"Sé un par de truquillos."-

Jax la observó atento un par de segundos antes de sonreír. No conseguía leer sus expresiones, la chica era buena. Echó una mirada a Chibs, quien les observaba en silencio desde su posición en la puerta. Realmente había elegido bien esta vez.

-"Eras la novia de uno de ellos o formabas parte del grupo?"- preguntó, cambiando de táctica. Si quería respuestas directas iba a tener que hacer las preguntas apropiadas...

Ella hizo una mueca al ver el giro que el chico le había dado a la conversación. Una pregunta así no era fácil de evadir. Sin contar que su protección dependía de ellos, si les mentía se arriesgaba a perderla. Suspiró antes de mirar a Chibs, hubiese preferido que él no estuviera allí. Por algún extraño motivo, le causaba cierta incomodidad que el fuera a escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-"Ambos."- Respondió finalmente.

Jax asintió, aunque ya esperaba esa respuesta. –"En que posición dentro de la jerarquía del grupo estabas?"-

-"Era la segunda."- Dijo lentamente.

La novia del líder y la segunda al mando. Chibs suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento. Realmente había elegido bien esta vez.

-"Qué hay de Kyle?"-

-"Era uno más del grupo. Le llamábamos para algún que otro trabajo."- Contestó.

-"Te has tomado muchas molestias para que los rusos lo dejen en paz."- Comentó Jax forzándola a elaborar un poco más su respuesta.

Anne suspiró. –"Fui yo quien lo reclutó. Supongo que me siento culpable. Además, no esta preparado para trabajar solo, como ha quedado demostrado."-

-"Bueno, el tal Spike ha tenido algo que ver en el tema."- Comentó Jax, esperando que ella le desvelara el motivo.

-"Sí, no se tomó muy bien la disolución del grupo. Ha aprovechado este lío con los rusos para vengarse de mí también."-

-"No es todo un poco exagerado solo para vengarse de un segundón y una ex?"- Preguntó Jax. –"Pasó algo más por lo que quiera vengarse? Le robaste algo, quizás?"-

Ella soltó una carcajada amarga mientras negaba con la cabeza. –"Le hice lo peor que se le puede hacer a un tío, herir su ego."- Cambiando su expresión por una más seria, añadió. –"Debió dejarme marchar cuando se lo pedí por las buenas."- Jax la miraba sin comprender. –"Cómo crees que se disolvió el grupo? Fue cosa mía."- Ahora la miraba interesado. Como podía el segundo dar una orden como esa y esperar a que se cumpliera si no era porque...

-"Yo sólo quería alejarme de todo eso. Había dejado de ser divertido hacia tiempo. Will se había vuelto demasiado ambicioso y cada trabajo era más peligroso que el anterior. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba las opiniones de los demás. Mucho menos las peticiones de "baja". Así que sólo me quedó una opción. Le reté, le gané y me convertí en el líder."-

-"Y ordenaste la disolución del grupo."- Terminó Jax por ella.

-"Mi primera y última decisión."- Afirmó ella.

-"Podrías haber tomado el mando desde un principio?"- Anne se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Chibs. Desde la puerta no se había perdido detalle de la conversación, en silencio. Ella había llegado a olvidarse temporalmente de su presencia, pero ahora volvía a sentir su mirada fija en ella.

Volvió la vista hacia el escocés antes de responder, no consiguió averiguar que estaba pensado, su expresión era completamente neutral. –"No... Bueno, quizás el ultimo par de años. Aunque visto la que se ha organizado a partir de mi única decisión, igual hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiese hecho. Él contaba con ese carisma que hacia que todos le siguiéramos sin hacer preguntas. No fue hasta que aprendí a ver a través de él, que empecé a dudar de alguna de sus decisiones. Y una vez empiezan las dudas, ya no hay vuelta atrás."- Añadió, mirando a Jax.

Sabía que el era el segundo al mando de los SOA. Tarde o temprano, se encontraría en la misma situación que ella. Era algo normal. Una vez termina el aprendizaje y el alumno se vuelve tanto o más hábil que el maestro, empiezan los problemas por el liderazgo. Es inevitable, el cambio es necesario.

-"Algo más que debamos saber?"- Preguntó Jax, intentando no pensar en sus últimas palabras. Él ya había empezado a sentir las dudas de las que ella hablaba, pero por el bien del club, había desoído la mayoría.

-"A parte que es cuestión de minutos que demos con los últimos contenedores, no."- Respondió ella, intentando dar por concluida la conversación. Por un día, ya había dado muchos detalles de su pasado.

El rubio motero asintió, antes de ponerse en pie. –"Échale un vistazo a su mano."- Le dijo a Chibs, al pasar por su lado y salir de la habitación. Este asintió. Hacia rato que Anne se masajeaba los dedos mientras hablaba.

-"Siéntate"- le dijo, al ver que ella se había puesto en pie.

Anne obedeció en silencio y le observó coger la férula que descansaba en la mesa bajo la ventana y sentarse en el lugar que había ocupado Jax hacia apenas unos segundos.

Tomó su mano herida sin mirarla y, con manos expertas, deshizo el vendaje, inmovilizó los dedos tal como había hecho el doctor y comenzó a vendar la mano de nuevo.

Todo ello en completo silencio, sin mirarla a la cara ni una sola vez. Sus manos trabajaban en el vendaje por iniciativa propia, mientras su mente aun procesaba la última información obtenida sobre ella. No es que parte de lo que acababa de descubrir no lo hubiera imaginado ya, pero una cosa era sospecharlo y otra muy diferente era escuchar como se lo contaba a Jax. Por qué no se lo había explicado a él?

-"Estás enfadado?"- Preguntó Anne, al ver su comportamiento. Tenía todo el derecho a estarlo, después de todo lo que acababa de contarles.

-"Enfadado..."- murmuró Chibs. Enfadarse porque ella no le hubiera contado sobre el grupo al que había pertenecido no seria justo. Al fin de cuentas, él tampoco le había contado nada sobre el club.

–"No, sólo me molesta que a estas alturas de la película sigas sin fiarte de mi, amor."- Dijo, con un tono de fastidio en la voz, sin alzar la vista de su tarea –"Aunque no es que me sorprenda, ahora que sabes de qué va el club."-

Ella le miró con nuevo interés, algo sorprendida. No estaba molesto por su pasado, sino por no habérselo contado a él primero. Pensándolo bien, igual tendría que haberlo hecho. –"Me daba algo de apuro, no sabía como ibas a reaccionar."-

Esa frase hizo que Chibs la mirara, por fin. –"Cómo yo iba a reaccionar?"- Repitió, incrédulo. –"Después de ver a que me dedico, aun te preocupaba cual hubiera sido mi reacción?"- Una escéptica carcajada abandono sus labios. –"Aun estoy sorprendido de que no te hayas ido corriendo del club todavía. En realidad estoy esperando que ocurra en cualquier momento."-

-"No me caracterizo por tomar decisiones acertadas."- Respondió ella. Chibs la miró en silencio, esperando algo más de información. –"Em, bueno, yo..."- desvió la vista al suelo, intentando buscar las palabras apropiadas –"...ya había oído algún rumor sobre el club, y después de verlo en primera persona, quizás lo lógico hubiera sido alejarme, pero…"- su mirada seguía evitando la de Chibs. –"...no suelo fiarme de la gente con facilidad. En cambio, confiar en ti ha sido tan fácil..."- suspiró –"soy la primera sorprendida."- Añadió, mirando como él se había quedado quieto, dejando su mano herida a medio vendar. Podía notar su mirada fija en ella, atento. Igual había dicho demasiado.

Un par de segundos después, las manos de Chibs reanudaron su tarea. Las palabras de Anne, aun resonando en su mente, le daban algo de esperanza. No estaba muy seguro de si eso seria algo bueno o malo.

Una vez terminó con el vendaje, ella retiró la mano de entre las suyas rápidamente, impaciente por salir de la habitación. Se sentía algo incomoda por todo lo que acababa de decir. Chibs se puso en pie y evitó que huyera de él, poniendo una mano en su cintura. Ella se quedó quieta, pero no le miró.

-"Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre como soy."- Dijo él. Vio como asentía, aun así le repitió sus palabras. –"Cuando veo algo que quiero, lo cojo."- Añadió, cerrando la mano que tenía en su cintura, agarrando con fuerza la tela de su camiseta. Anne no tuvo que preguntar, sabía que con ese gesto le estaba indicando que ese algo que quería era ella. –"Así que, en el momento que esto sea demasiado para ti…"- continuó, el refiriéndose al club y a si mismo –"…lo único que tienes que hacer, es mantenerte alejada de mi alcance."-

Anne no estaba muy segura de como interpretar eso. Se trataba de una advertencia o le estaba ofreciendo una vía de escape? Le miró para intentar averiguarlo, pero su expresión no desvelaba nada. A qué se refería?

Sintió como la acercaba un poco más a él. Sus ojos ya no miraban a los suyos, sino que se habían desviado hacia sus labios. Notó como sus dedos rozaron su mejilla lastimada. No hizo nada por evitarlo, ella también quería. Juntó sus labios suavemente al principio, pero rápidamente se volvió más exigente. Sus manos la atrajeron aún más hacia él, con fuerza. No quería soltarla, no fuera a hacer caso a su consejo y alejarse de él.

-"Ah!"- La escuchó quejarse, a la vez que notó como le obligaba a quitarle la mano de la cara.

Con expresión de dolor, vio como se palpaba la zona donde su mano había estado. Sin ser consciente de ello, le había estado sujetando la mejilla magullada con demasiada fuerza. La soltó rápidamente y dio un paso atrás, alejándose de ella. Anne le miró algo sorprendida.

-"Estoy bien"- le dijo, pero él seguía observándola con esa mirada que no logro descifrar.

Medio segundo después, Juice apareció por la puerta. –"Ya tenemos los cuatro contendores."- Anunció sonriente, antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Anne siguió a Chibs en silencio hasta la sala común, preguntándose por el cambio de comportamiento en el escocés. Se había separado de ella tan bruscamente y le había echado esa mirada tan fría por qué había oído acercarse a Juice o se había molestado porque ella le había apartado?


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap11**

Entre Anne y Juice revisaron los resultados obtenidos y en menos de media hora localizaron la ubicación de los contenedores que faltaban. Pasaron toda la información a un pen drive y se lo entregaron a Chibs. Éste no tardó en localizar a Clay e informarle de los avances. El jefe de los SOA, complacido por la rapidez del proceso, organizó la reunión con los rusos para esa misma noche.

Llegaron al lugar seleccionado para la reunión, un descampado cerca del puerto, un poco antes de la hora acordada. Clay había enviado a Jax, Juice y Chibs para que echaran un vistazo y tener la zona controlada. No quería problemas de última hora o posibles emboscadas por parte de los rusos. Los SOA registraron la zona, pero aparte de un almacén abandonado, no había nada allí.

Esperaban en silencio a sus compañeros, cerca de una de las entradas al solar, cuando vieron un coche oscuro que llegaba al descampado por una carreterita que terminaba detrás del viejo almacén. El coche se detuvo a pocos metros de este.

Jax sonrió para si mismo. Posiblemente los rusos tampoco se fiaban de ellos y habían enviado una avanzadilla para registrar la zona, igual que habían hecho ellos. Del vehículo salieron dos hombres. Se encontraban un tanto alejados y no pudieron distinguir las caras con claridad. Uno era alto y corpulento, seguramente se trataba de uno de los guardaespaldas del Kozlov, el otro, por el contrario, era más bajo y delgado, pero por su forma de moverse y hacerle señas a su compañero estaba claro que era el hombre al mando.

Chibs no necesitó mirarlo dos veces para saber de quien se trataba. Yuri, el socio de Kozlov. La suerte había jugado en su favor y le había traído hasta él. Ya tenía pensado ajustar cuentas con el ruso antes de que abandonara Charming y esta era su oportunidad. Tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia el almacén, donde los rusos, ajenos a la presencia de los SOA, acababan de entrar.

-"Chibs! Chibs!"- Le llamó, un par de veces, Jax, intentando no gritar y delatar su presencia a los rusos. –"Joder..."- murmuró, al ver que su compañero no le hacia ni caso. –"No te muevas de aquí."- Le ordenó a Juice, antes de seguir a Chibs.

Consiguió alcanzarle cerca de uno de los amplios ventanales del almacén. –"Pero qué haces?"- Le dijo, cogiéndolo del brazo para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

-"Es mío."- Gruño el escocés, mientras preparaba su arma.

Jax siguió la mirada de Chibs y comprendió el motivo del comportamiento de su compañero. Uno de los rusos que acababan de llegar era el tipo que había retenido a Anne. Suspiró, antes de preparar su arma, dispuesto a apoyar a su hermano. Esperaba que algo así sucediera tarde o temprano, y prefería que fuera de esa manera, con el allí para poder echarle una mano.

Ahí lo tenía, justo delante suyo. El tipo que había aterrorizado y torturado a Anne. El que había llenado su cuerpo de cardenales que aún tardarían días en desaparecer de su piel. Cómo se había atrevido? Por su culpa, ella estaba herida física y psicológicamente. Por su culpa, ella le había mirado con miedo cuando fue a buscarla al hospital. Por su culpa, le había hecho daño cuando él sólo había querido acariciarla. Y ahora le iba a pagar con la misma moneda.

Esperaron pacientes a que los hombres se separaran. Unos minutos después, Yuri le indicó al guardaespaldas que el almacén estaba limpio y éste se dirigió hacia la salida. Cuando atravesó la puerta, dos armas se apoyaron en su cabeza.

-"Media vuelta."- Le siseo Chibs, girándole de un manotazo y cacheándole. Se metió el arma del ruso en un bolsillo y le obligo a caminar de nuevo hacia el interior del almacén.

En la sala principal, disponiéndose a seguir a su compañero, encontraron a Yuri que, al verles, les apuntó con su arma rápidamente. Jax siguió apuntando la cabeza del fornido guardaespaldas mientras le indicaba que se pusiera de rodillas.

-"Que agradable sorpresa."- Sonrió el ruso a sus nuevos acompañantes.

Chibs dio un par de pasos hacia él, apuntándole con su arma, el guardaespaldas completamente olvidado. –"Hora de ajustar cuentas."-

Yuri rió. –"Esto es por la chica? Deberías haberla traído, nos habríamos divertido más."-

La expresión de Chibs se volvió aún más furiosa. Jax temió que el escocés empezara el tiroteo sin importarle que el ruso también lo tuviera a tiro, pero por el contrario vio como este bajaba un poco el arma.

-"Qué pasa? Sólo eres valiente cuando se trata de pegar a mujeres."-

Yuri le miró con media sonrisa. Empezó a bajar su arma, indicándole que aceptaba su desafió.

Cuando ambas armas se deslizaron de sus manos y tocaron el suelo, los hombres se lanzaron uno contra el otro. Chibs le propinó un par de puñetazos que Yuri esquivo bien. Estaba claro que el ruso tenía entrenamiento militar. Cuando este atacó a Chibs, su puño impacto sin problemas en el estomago del escocés. Este retrocedió un paso, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Vio como Jax daba un paso hacia ellos. Con una seña le indicó que se quedara donde estaba. Ya le había dicho que Yuri era suyo. Volvió a la carga lanzando un par de nuevos puñetazos, uno de los cuales impacto sonoramente contra la mandíbula de Yuri. El ruso rió divertido, antes de escupir un poco de sangre. Chibs se mantuvo en guardia, esperándole.

Intercambiaron puñetazos durante varios minutos más. Unos daban en el objetivo y otros eran esquivados ágilmente. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo parecía que la pelea estaba bastante igualada. Yuri reía entre golpe y golpe, claramente disfrutando del ejercicio, mientras que Chibs le miraba, concentrado, y no perdía detalle de los movimientos de su oponente. Un par de golpes más y Yuri seguía riendo y escupiendo sangre, y el labio de Chibs comenzaba a sangrar. Un par más y Chibs, finalmente consiguió alcanzarle en las costillas. Notó como se partían. Sonrió para si mismo, ya le tenía.

Le propinó un par de golpes más en las costillas que le había dañado. Sabía por experiencia que eso podía llegar a ser muy doloroso, así que no le extrañó ver que el ruso perdía la sonrisa. Un tercer golpe hizo que también perdiera el equilibrio, lo que le permitió inmovilizarle por la espalda. Su brazo sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de su rival impidiendo la entrada de aire a sus pulmones. Pensó en ahogarle, pero tenía algo mejor en mente.

Le agarró la cabeza por el cabello y le golpeo la cara contra la pared cercana un par de veces. El ruso cayó al suelo, desorientado, con la cara ensangrentada. Consiguió sentarse contra la pared y miró al escocés, en su rostro había un intento de sonrisa que, debido a los golpes y la sangre que le cubrían, parecía más bien una mueca de dolor.

-"No vas a terminar?"- Le preguntó, refiriéndose a que debería haberle partido el cuello. Él sin duda el lo habría hecho.

-"Por supuesto."- Respondió Chibs, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un objeto metálico.

El ruso dejó de sonreír al reconocer de qué se trataba. Unos alicates.

-"Diente por diente..."- susurró Chibs.

* * *

Clay llegó poco después al descampado donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, para encontrar que dos de sus hombres habían desaparecido. Juice no parecía tener mucha idea de donde estaban, sólo que habían ido detrás de un par de rusos que habían llegado después que ellos.

El mercedes plateado ya se encontraba en el centro del solar, así que no les quedaba más remedio que hacer el intercambio con dos hombres menos. Le indicó a Juice que se quedara donde estaba, mientras el montaba de nuevo en su Harley y se acercaba lentamente al vehículo del ruso seguido de Tig, Opie y el novato.

Kozlov y uno dos de sus guardaespaldas bajaron del vehículo al verles llegar.

Les recibió con una amplia sonrisa. –"Y bien? Realmente tienen mis contenedores?"-

-"Sólo si realmente tiene el dinero."- Sonrió Clay.

El ruso rió antes de hacerle una seña a uno de sus lacayos. El hombre sacó un sobre marrón de un maletín y se lo tendió a su jefe.

-"20.000"- dijo el ruso, alzándolo.

-"La localización de los contenedores."- Dijo a su vez Clay mostrándole el pendrive.

El ruso sonrió, complacido, y dio un par de pasos hacia el jefe de los SOA. Éste hizo lo mismo. Intercambiaron dinero por información y cada uno obtuvo lo que quería.

-"Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con lo samcro."- Dijo Kozlov, retrocediendo junto a su guardaespaldas.

-"Lo mismo digo"- comentó Clay, revisando el contenido del sobre. Parecía que todo estaba correcto.

-"Si todo está en orden…"- comenzó el ruso, al ver como uno de sus hombres le asentía con la cabeza después de haber validado la información del pendrive –"…podemos dar por concluido nuestro pequeño negocio."-

-"Creo que aún falta algo."- Dijo Tig.

Clay se volvió para mirarle, pero su compañero tenía la vista fija en algo tras ellos. Miró en la misma dirección y maldijo en silencio. Jax acababa de aparecer de detrás del almacén apuntando a la cabeza de uno de los hombres de Kozlov que caminaba delante suyo. A su lado iba Chibs quien llevaba del brazo, casi arrastras, al socio de Kozlov, medio inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Cuando llegaron a su altura, lo tiro a los pies del jefe de los rusos. Yuri apenas se movió, sólo tosió y escupió sangre, manchando los zapatos de su socio.

-"Creo que ahora sí podemos dar por concluido nuestro negocio."- Sonrió Clay falsamente.

* * *

Por fin todo ese asunto iba a concluir. Los SOA intercambiarían la información que habían obtenido por el dinero de los rusos. Su cuenta con Kozlov quedaría saldada y su pequeño negocio con los SOA finalizado. Lo que la obligaba a pensar en el siguiente problema de su larga lista. Yuri...

Anne se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama en su habitación del club, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al recordar la fría mirada del ruso. Qué iba a hacer? Tenía la sensación de que ese tipo no la iba a dejar en paz. Y no parecía de los que obedecían órdenes, así que por mucho que su jefe les hubiese asegurado que su cuenta con los rusos quedaría saldada, sabía que él iría a por ella igualmente. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que los SOA no moverían un dedo por ella. Ya habían obtenido lo que querían, dinero, y ella sólo les había traído problemas. Así que la solución al problema de Yuri era sencilla. Tenía que desaparecer.

Se tumbó sobre la colcha y escuchó el barullo que provenía de la sala común. Chibs y los demás aún no habían vuelto, pero eso no había detenido al resto de miembros del club y habían empezado la fiesta sin ellos. Anne, en cuanto vio la velocidad a la que tragaban la cerveza, decidió retirarse a su habitación. No quería ser testigo de lo que pasaba en esas fiestas, ni tenía ganas de tener otro encontronazo como el de la noche anterior con alguno de esos tipos. Ese tal Tig ya la había asustado suficiente para una buena temporada.

El sonido de varias motocicletas en el exterior del recinto la hizo incorporarse. Se acercó a la ventana para ver a Clay y el grupo que le había acompañado a la reunión con los rusos acercarse al club y aparcar sus vehículos. Parecían contentos, pensó al ver que bromeaban entre ellos y se unían a la fiesta sonrientes. Todos excepto uno.

Chibs se quedó más retrasado, estaba serio y sus movimientos eras deliberadamente lentos. Mientras avanzada hacia la entrada del club, alzó la vista apenas unos segundos, sus ojos ocultos tras sus gafas de sol aun habiendo ya anochecido.

Anne dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida. La habría visto? La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, así que era poco probable, de todas maneras se volvió hacia la puerta, involuntariamente esperándole. Pasaron los minutos y Chibs no apareció. Por un segundo se le paso por la mente salir de la habitación. Quería saber como había ido. Quería saber si ya todo había acabado. Y, sobretodo, quería verle, necesitaba saber porque su comportamiento de aquella tarde había pasado de afectuoso a frío en menos de un segundo. Pero no se atrevió, temía la respuesta...

Se recriminó su propia estupidez antes de tumbarse de nuevo en la cama. Cómo podía estar ahí pasmada pensando en él cuando tenía problemas más serios de los que ocuparse. Yuri y Will. No sabía a cual de los dos temía más, pero desaparecer era su mejor opción... lo que irremediablemente dejaba a Chibs fuera de la ecuación.

* * *

-"Puedo unirme a ti, muchacho."- Le dijo Piney a Chibs, sentándose a su lado.

Había visto que el escocés se sentaba solo en una de las mesas más alejadas después de coger una botella de whiskey. Y le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese no era un comportamiento habitual en él, lo que, unido a todo lo que había pasado últimamente, hacía que su preocupación por su compañero aumentara.

Chibs sólo asintió sin llegar a mirarle, pero llenando el vaso que el viejo motero había dejado en la mesa.

-"He oído que todo ha ido bien con los rusos."- Intentó comenzar una conversación, pero únicamente consiguió que su compañero asintiera.

Le miró preocupado antes de centrar su atención en su whiskey. Permaneció a su lado en silencio unos minutos, dándole la oportunidad de hablar de lo que le preocupaba, pero sin éxito. Chibs parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Su vista iba de su vaso a la botella y poco más.

Al verle llenar el vaso por tercera, vez ignorando por completo a una de las chicas que se les acababa de acercar, ya no pudo contenerse más.

-"Bueno, chico. Vas a soltarlo de una vez?"-

Chibs le dio un trago a su whiskey antes de mirarle. –"Soltar qué?"-

Piney suspiró. El maldito escocés se creía que nadie iba a darse cuenta de su estado? Ni siquiera lo estaba intentando disimular.

-"Lo que te tiene aquí bebiendo solo y ahuyentando a rubitas en minifalda"- dijo, señalando con un pulgar a la chica a la que no había hecho caso y que ahora se sentaba sonriente sobre las piernas de Juice.

Chibs la miró antes de alzar una ceja sin comprender a que se refería su compañero. Piney sonrió, el tipo estaba tan obcecado que ni siquiera se había percatado que la rubia había estado un par de minutos restregándose por su espalda. Eso era más grave de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

-"Estoy bien. Solo necesito un poco más de esto."- dijo Chibs, agarrando la botella con una mano. –"Y que me dejen solo. No soy buena compañía hoy."-

Piney le miró entre severo y sorprendido. Al observar mejor la expresión de su compañero, creyó comprender a que se debía su estado.

-"Intentas que el alcohol te de el valor suficiente para hacer algo?"- comentó Piney, señalando la botella y haciendo que Chibs le mirara de nuevo. –"O quizás, que te de el valor para no hacerlo?"-

Chibs sonrió levemente, antes de beber otro trago. Su viejo compañero había dado en el clavo. –"Aún no lo he decidido."- murmuró, sintiendo una copia de la llave de la habitación de Anne quemarle en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Piney también sonrió, sabía que había acertado. No es que el escocés fuera muy charlatán ni se dejara leer con facilidad, pero él era un perro viejo y no era tan fácil engañarle.

-"Sabes, si estuviera en tu lugar no dudaría tanto."- Le comentó. –"Si una chica como la que duerme en una de esas habitaciones se interesara por mi, no estaría aquí, solo, bebiendo whiskey. Pero claro, las cosas se ven de manera diferente cuando eres viejo."-

-"Yo tampoco soy un crío que digamos."- Respondió Chibs. –"Y ella trae muchos problemas."-

Piney alzó una ceja. –"Aún puedes conducir tu motocicleta, no has de ir por ahí con un patético triciclo, ni con esto a cuestas."- Le recrimino el anciano, enojado, señalando la bombona de oxigeno que siempre le acompañaba. Chibs alzo las manos en señal de paz, no había sido su intención molestarle.

Piney respiro hondo e intentó tranquilizarse. –"Y qué más da los líos en los que haya estado metida. A caso no tenemos todos un pasado?"-

Chibs suspiró. No temía tanto al pasado de Anne como a su futuro. Sabía que ella planeaba marcharse de Charming. Sabía que esa había sido su intención cuando abandonó el hospital hacía un par de días... y en cuanto supiera que Yuri estaba fuera de circulación, ya no habría nada que la retuviera allí.

-"No creo que planee quedarse por aquí."- Dijo, finalmente, antes de terminarse su bebida de un sorbo.

Piney le observó rellenar su vaso de nuevo, comprendiendo sus palabras. –"Lo único que debería importarte, es que ella aún está aquí. Cada problema a su tiempo."-

Y, tras darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda, le dejó solo. Ya no había más que el pudiera hacer, esa elección era solo suya.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás y sonrió al ver que su rubia favorita le dedicaba una sonrisa y se acercaba a él moviendo sus caderas insinuantemente, como a él le gustaba. Pasó un brazo por su hombro, una vez se sentó a su lado, y dejó que se acurrucara contra su pecho. Qué había mejor que tener a una mujer hermosa en tus brazos, se preguntó, mientras observaba las curvas de su acompañante. Quizás abrazar a alguien que realmente se preocupara por ti. Escuchó una débil voz, en lo más profundo de su mente, responderle. Su expresión se volvió más seria. Lamentablemente, ese barco hacía tiempo que había zarpado para él. Alzó la mirada hacia la mesa que ocupaba Chibs, pero el escocés ya no estaba allí. Le busco por la sala y lo vio dirigirse hacia el pasillo y las habitaciones con paso decidido.

Piney sonrió para si mismo. Quizás aun no era tarde para él...


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap12**

Chibs abrió la puerta y entró en la oscura habitación. Esperó a que su vista se adaptara a la falta de luz mientras terminaba de convencerse de que estar ahí era una buena idea. Ella dormía oculta bajo las sabanas de la pequeña cama. Se acercó a la silla que descansaba contra la pared opuesta y se sentó en ella, dejando la botella de whiskey sobre el escritorio a su lado. La había llevado con él por si acaso el valor le fallaba, aunque aún no había decidido del todo para qué lo iba a necesitar.

La botella se tambaleo levemente al dejarla sobre la mesa, el sonido que provocó, aunque apenas audible, fue suficiente para sacar a Anne de su intranquilo sueño…

No había sido capaz de dormir bien y mucho menos de dormir toda la noche de un tirón desde que los rusos habían irrumpido en su vida, más específicamente uno de ellos, al que prefería no recordar en esos momentos.

Alzó la mano, abriendo los ojos adormilados y se acercó su reloj. Apenas había conseguido dormir un par de horas. Pensó en tomar otra pastilla, pero descartó la idea. Ya había abusado mucho del medicamento. Dejó el reloj de nuevo sobre la mesa, cuando algo captó su atención. Había alguien más en la habitación?

Alarmada, le dio un manotazo al interruptor más cercano mientras se sentaba rápidamente sobre la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas, en un intento desesperado de que el ligero material le sirviera de alguna protección.

-"Chibs!"- Dijo, aún asustada, al reconocer al intruso.

Éste no dijo nada, sólo la observó unos segundos dándole tiempo a calmarse. No había sido su intención asustarla. No sabía que su sueño fuera tan ligero.

Anne se acomodó en la cama. Sentándose contra la pared, la sabana cubriéndole las piernas, mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba. Cuando Chibs notó su mirada fija en él, posiblemente preguntándose qué hacía él allí, se decidió a hablar.

-"Nuestro negocio con los rusos ha finalizado."- Comenzó, lentamente y marcando el nuestro, claramente incluyéndola a ella en esa afirmación, indicándole que su problemilla con ellos había quedado resuelto también. –"Han abandonado Charming."-

Anne le miró en silencio, una duda en su mente, pero incapaz de formular la pregunta. No necesitó hacerlo, Chibs entendió su silencio.

-"Les hemos seguido hasta el limite de la ciudad."- Aclaró. –"Todos ellos se han ido. Ya tienen lo que quieren, no volverán."-

Ella no estaba tan segura de eso, aun así asintió.

-"Tú trato con los SOA también ha concluido."- Continuó él. Anne no necesitó más que esa frase para entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Ya no contaba con la protección de samcro, puesto que ya les había entregado la información y los rusos ya no estaban en la ciudad.

A Chibs no le gustó lo que se reflejaba en la expresión de Anne en esos momentos. Estaba asustada. Posiblemente creía que al haber perdido la protección del club ya nada iba a detener a Yuri de terminar su trabajito. Tenía que decirle que el ruso ya no supondría una amenaza para ella, pero no estaba seguro de si quería hacerlo. Estaba convencido de que en cuanto ella se enterara, ya nada le impediría irse de Charming, recogería sus cosas y desaparecería para siempre.

Durante medio segundo pensó en la posibilidad de no explicárselo. Retenerla en Charming bajo la falsa amenaza de que era el único lugar donde estaría a salvo. Pero desechó la idea casi de inmediato.

Palpó uno de los bolsillos del chaleco y sacó algo de él. Con un rápido movimiento, se lo lanzó a Anne. Ésta lo cogió al vuelo, con las dos manos, sorprendida de sus propios reflejos y abrió sus manos para ver de que se trataba. Lo supo con certeza, nada más poner un ojo sobre la lisa y blanca superficie, con algunas trazas rosadas, pues ya había tenido otra en sus manos esa misma semana. Era una muela.

Alzó la vista sorprendida. Primero miró al escritorio, sobre éste descansaba su muela junto al ipod y una de sus camisetas. Extrañada miró a Chibs. Cómo es que había una segunda muela? Al ver que éste la observaba atento y sin el mínimo rastro de emoción en su rostro, comprendió el motivo.

Chibs vio como su expresión pasaba de desconcierto a sorpresa, al entender de quien era ese diente. –"Es... Es de.."- la escuchó balbucear.

-"Yuri"- pronunció él el nombre por ella.

Eso hizo que la expresión de Anne cambiase de nuevo. Ahora parecía alerta y algo preocupada.

-"Está..."- Comenzó a hacerle la siguiente pregunta que se formó en su mente -"...está vivo?"-

Chibs la observó un instante, no muy seguro de cual era la respuesta que ella querría oír. De nuevo, optó por decir la verdad. –"Sobrevivirá."- Y era cierto, no tenía ninguna duda de que el ruso sobreviviría a su paliza, de lo que no estaba tan seguro era de que siguiera siéndole de utilidad a su jefe, después de haber perdido contra uno de los moteros. Pero ella no necesitaba saber eso... o quizás sí, pensó al ver la extraña mirada que le echaba a la muela.

-"Quieres que le mate?"- Preguntó el escocés, sin rodeos. Aun no debían estar muy lejos. Podía terminar lo que había comenzado hacia unas horas.

Anne le miró, la duda claramente visible en su rostro. Finalmente, suspiró como desechando sus pensamientos. –"Me haría eso parecer peor persona?"- preguntó, con media sonrisa carente de humor en los labios. Lo que dejaba claro que la idea le había resultado, por lo menos, tentadora.

-"No a mis ojos."- Respondió él, ganándose una tímida sonrisa que sí parecía sincera.

Ese simple gesto bastó para hacerle dudar. Desvió la vista, sus ojos involuntariamente se posaron en la olvidada botella. Necesitaba el valor que el cristal encerraba dentro, pero para qué? Para dejarla marchar o para hacer que se quedara? De un zarpazo cogió la botella y tomó un largo trago.

-"Me la pasas?"- La escucho preguntarle, alzando su mano sana hacia él. Necesitaba algo que le ayudara a bajar toda la información que acababa de darle el escocés.

Chibs se puso en pie y se acercó un par de pasos, tendiéndole el whiskey. La observó mientras ella bebía y sonrió involuntariamente al ver la cara de angustia que ponía al notar la quemazón del alcohol deslizarse por su garganta.

-"Puaj, no se como podéis beber esto."- Comentó, aunque su tono denotaba que había necesitado ese trago desde hacia rato.

Chibs le quitó la botella de las manos y se sentó a su lado, poniendo las botas sobre la colcha sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Tomó otro trago, antes de admitirse a si mismo que había tomado una decisión. Iba a arriesgarse. La quería en Charming.

-"A mi me gusta, amor."- Alzó la botella para darle énfasis a su frase, volviéndose un poco para mirarla.

Ella hizo una mueca antes de quitársela de las manos. –"Puedo entender los motivos. Sabe fatal, quema la garganta y mata las papilas gustativas. Quién no lo adoraría?"- aun así, le dio otro trago.

Chibs sonrió. La ironía había vuelto, e incluso había conseguido una sonrisa autentica. Cogió la botella que ella le tendía y, apoyando el brazo contra su rodilla, la balanceo lentamente, observando durante unos minutos el vaivén del amarillento liquido antes de volverse hacia ella de nuevo.

La expresión de Anne había cambiado, ahora parecía preocupada. Tenía la vista fija en su mano. Chibs sabía bien que era lo que estaba mirando. Sus nudillos estaban rojos y la piel algo rozada de la pelea con Yuri. Notó como sus ojos le escaneaban en busca de más heridas. Llegaron a su rostro y supo que su labio partido y un moratón en el pómulo y otro en la barbilla, resultado de un par de buenos golpes por parte del ruso, no iban a pasarle desapercibidos a esa distancia.

Anne sabía que arrancarle una muela a Yuri no había sido gratis, aun así se sintió un tanto responsable del estado de Chibs. Las magulladuras visibles eran pocas y bastante leves, pero también lo eran las suyas. E igual que en su caso, estaba prácticamente convencida que sus ropas escondían más golpes.

Desvió la vista, algo abrumada, mirando, sin pensarlo, a la muela del ruso que aun tenía en las manos. Y si Chibs no hubiese resultado el vencedor de esa pelea? Sería su muela la que sostendría en esos momentos? No, probablemente no. Yuri le habría matado sin dudarlo. Ella había sido un juego, él solo una molestia.

De pronto esa muela le quemaba la piel. Se inclinó, alargando el brazo, para dejarla sobre la mesa. No quería tocarla.

Chibs la observó en silencio, al moverse, sus piernas habían quedado al descubierto unos segundos, aclarando una de las sospechas que había tenido desde que ella había encendido la luz. Sólo llevaba una camiseta de algodón. Involuntariamente se acercó más a ella, intentando sentir el calor de su piel a través de la tela de las sabanas y sus tejanos.

Bebió un nuevo trago, intentando mantener su autocontrol. Había algo que necesitaba decirle, no podía distraerse antes de hacerlo. Intentó olvidar que sus piernas estaban desnudas bajo las sabanas, antes de decir en un tono mucho más serio que de costumbre: -"Así es como funciona."-

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, sorprendiéndose un poco de que estuviera tan cerca, intentado comprender a que se refería.

-"A veces vuelvo algo magullado."- Siguió, mostrándole sus nudillos. –"Otras ensangrentado. En el mejor de los casos, la sangre no es mía."- Añadió con media sonrisa. –"Otras, en cambio..."- hizo una mueca, dejando la frase inconclusa. –"La mayoría de veces, no puedo discutir los asuntos del club con alguien que no pertenece a él. Y en ocasiones, dichos asuntos me mantienen fuera de Charming por una temporada."- Continuó, mirándola, atento a como reaccionaba a sus palabras, pero no consiguió distinguir demasiado. Aun así, se arriesgó con la siguiente frase. –"Si no quieres involucrarte en algo así, sólo mantente alejada de mi."- Terminó.

Ahí estaba otra vez, pensó Anne. Esa frase ya se la había dicho la tarde anterior. En ese momento, creyó que se trataba de una advertencia, aunque ahora sabía que era una excusa. Le estaba ofreciendo una salida fácil a la que aferrarse, para irse de allí ignorando lo que fuera que hubiera entre ellos, y eso no le gustaba, no era de las que salía corriendo. De ser de esa clase de persona, haría tiempo que Charming sólo hubiese sido un insignificante puntito lejano en su retrovisor.

Ella alzó una ceja. –"Ya es la segunda vez que me dices esto. Es lo que quieres que haga? Qué me vaya?"- Le espetó, algo molesta. Sin esperar respuesta, continúo. –"Por qué yo podría decirte lo mismo..."- Paró a media frase al darse cuenta de que su tono era cada vez mas desagradable.

Le quitó la botella de las manos y dio un rápido sorbo. Necesitaba calmarse, no estaba muy segura de porque él comentario de Chibs la había molestado tanto, pero la verdad es que lo había hecho. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, intentando calmarse, consciente en todo momento de la mirada de Chibs fija en ella.

-"Te agradezco que me cuentes como funciona esto"- comenzó de nuevo, moviendo la mano para indicarle que se refería al club. –"Pero yo no voy a poder ser tan sincera contigo."- Le miró, tímidamente, no muy segura de como sus palabras iban a ser recibidas. –"Aunque el tema de los rusos era completamente ajeno a mi, he estado metida en muchos trapicheos con Will y los demás. No puedo asegurar que algo como esto no vuelva a suceder."- Dijo, refiriéndose a un nuevo encontronazo con alguna banda con la que ella y su grupo hubieran 'coincidido' antes.

Él solo asintió. Eso era algo en lo que ya había pensado. –"Hay muchas cosas que no puedo contar y otras que simplemente no quiero. Sin contar que Will sabe que estoy aquí. Ni siquiera se decirte si se contentará con el desenlace que ha tenido todo este asunto o intentará algo más."- Le dio unos segundos para que comprendiera bien sus palabras, antes de continuar. –"Así que, si no quieres involucrarte en algo así, sólo mantente alejado de mi."- Terminó, con las mismas palabras que había usado él, pues también valían para su situación.

Chibs la miró en silencio unos segundos antes de sonreír. Lo había entendido. Él se lo había dicho como una manera fácil de alejarse del club, en cambio el tono de Anne había sido una clara advertencia. Eran algo que no le gustaba. Tenía un serio problema con la autoridad desde siempre, que quedó bien patente en su fugaz carrera en el ejército británico. No se le daba bien acatar órdenes, a menos que respetara al líder, como pasaba en los SOA. En el caso de las advertencias ocurría algo similar. Era incapaz de hacerles caso, en cuanto alguien le advertía de algo, sentía el irremediable impulso de desoírlas.

Y si ella le avisaba que lo mejor para él era que se alejara, inevitablemente sentía la necesidad de hacer justo lo contrario. Ya había comenzado a inclinarse hacia Anne mucho antes de ser consciente de ello, lo que no le sorprendió. Se había sentido atraído por ella desde el primer momento que la vio, para que seguir mintiendo.

Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino. Se besaron, lentamente al principio, pero el escocés se impacientó rápido, no tardando en sujetarla con una mano tras la nuca, acercándola más a él y profundizando el beso.

Anne respondió casi inmediatamente. Se deshizo de las sabanas que le cubrían las piernas desnudas y, amarrándose a su chaleco, se sentó sobre Chibs, con una pierna a cada lado de él. Notó como sus manos no perdían el tiempo y se colaban bajo su camiseta, acariciando la suave piel que la tela ocultaba.

Chibs sonrió e, involuntariamente, la acercó con fuerza hacia él, cuando la segunda de sus sospechas quedó aclarada. No llevaba sujetador.

Entre besos, caricias y mordiscos, Anne intentaba deshacerse de la ropa que cubría el cuerpo del escocés, pero sin éxito. Había necesitado tres intentos para quitarle sólo el chaleco. Sus manos estaban demasiado ocupadas acariciándole la espalda, caderas y piernas, para perder el tiempo en pormenores como permitirle a ella quitarle la camisa. En cambio, Chibs sólo necesitó tirar levemente de la tela de la camiseta de Anne, para que ésta, obedientemente, alzara los brazos y permitiera que se la quitara.

No era justo, pensaba Anne, mientras los labios de Chibs se deslizaban por su cuello. Se sorprendió al notar que éste paraba de golpe. Se separó un poco de él y vio que Chibs observaba atento el cardenal que le cubría la clavícula derecha. Su mano siguió la dirección del hematoma, pero sin llegar a tocarlo, hasta que su vista se encontró con otro que comenzaba en su cintura y se desviaba hacia su espalda.

Anne vio como la expresión de Chibs cambiaba, notó como la mano que descansaba en una de sus caderas, se cerró con fuerza. Estaba furioso, pensaba en ir en busca del ruso y terminar lo que había empezado.

Ella comprendió los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente y, en un intento por calmarle, se inclinó hacia él y le besó, primero los labios, y fue descendiendo por la mejilla. No fue hasta que le mordió detrás de la oreja que no consiguió hacerle reaccionar. Anne sonrió para si, recordaría ese punto para atacarlo más tarde, ahora tenía algo más urgente que hacer.

-"No es justo"- le murmuró al oído –"Por qué llevas tanta ropa?"-

Chibs sonrió al escuchar la queja, se separó un poco de ella y, de una vez, se deshizo de la camisa y la camiseta interior. Dejando su piel al descubierto y con ella, todos los tatuajes que la cubrían. Cuando volvió a acercarla a él y notó su piel contra la suya, se olvidó por completo del asunto de Yuri.

Anne apenas tuvo tiempo de contemplar las decenas de tatuajes que cubrían su pecho y brazos. Los labios de Chibs volvían a deslizarse por su clavícula, esta vez con más suavidad, como si evitara ejercer excesiva presión sobre la zona herida. Ella, desde su posición, tuvo que conformarse con acariciar sus hombros y espalda, y fue entonces cuando el tatuaje que cubría su espalda llamó su atención.

Se trataba del mismo dibujo y las mismas letras que llevaba en el chaleco, prácticamente del mismo tamaño, pero dibujado en su piel. Pasó una de sus manos sobre él, mientras pensaba que de haber visto ese tatuaje antes, habría comprendido mejor el significado de ser un SOA. Ahora lo entendía. Ese no era el tipo de club al que se pertenece, sino que se trataba de la elección de una forma de vida.

-"Preparada?"- Le escuchó susurrar antes de, de un zarpazo, tumbarla sobre la cama.

Anne cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón, riendo, sorprendida por el rápido cambio de posición, mientras Chibs se acomodaba sobre ella.

-"No te hagas la sorprendida, amor."- la riñó falsamente, con media sonrisa en los labios –"ya te dije que la próxima vez no te librabas."- añadió, antes de lanzarse hacia sus labios.

Sus manos volvían a recorrer ávidas su cuerpo, mientras Anne aprovechaba las ventajas que la nueva situación le deba y hacia lo mismo. Ambos se alegraban de que ninguno hubiera hecho caso del consejo del otro.

* * *

Chibs despertó poco antes del amanecer. La habitación estaba en completo silencio, sólo interrumpido por la regular respiración de Anne. Se volvió un poco para mirarla. Descansaba de lado, cubierta por la sabana, a la que sujetaba con su mano sana y su larga melena cubriendo parte de la almohada. Sin pensarlo pasó un brazo por su espalda y la atrajo hacia él, disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo, acurrucándola contra él. Ese pensamiento le inquietó. Él no era de los que se acurrucaban, ni siquiera era de los que se quedaban a dormir después. Qué estaba aún haciendo allí? pensó, mientras se erguía y se apoyaba contra la pared.

Si bien era cierto que la noche anterior había decidido que la quería en Charming, había estado demasiado ocupado como para pensar en los detalles. Cuanto quería implicarse, era algo que no tenía claro. Cuanto querría ella que se implicara, era algo en lo que prefería no pensar.

Dios santo! Soy demasiado viejo para plantearme ahora estas cosas!

* * *

El sol ya entraba por la ventana cuando Anne abrió los ojos. Se desperezó lentamente, mientras notaba su cuerpo algo dolorido como consecuencia de las 'actividades nocturnas' de la noche pasada. Inconscientemente, alargó una mano y se sorprendió al notar que no había nadie a su lado.

Se sentó lentamente sobre la cama y observó la habitación. No había nadie mas allí, sólo ella. Palpó el colchón. Estaba frió, Chibs hacía rato que se había ido. Lo único que (delataba) quedaba de su presencia allí la noche anterior, era la olvidada botella de whiskey a los pies de la cama.

En ese momento, se sintió algo dolida, pero prefirió no estudiar sus sentimientos en ese instante. En cambio, se mantuvo ocupada en arreglarse y recoger sus cosas. Varios minutos después, abandonó el club. En la sala común aún quedaban alguno de los soa que dormían tirados en el sofá o directamente en el suelo, pero no reconoció a ninguno. Aunque el taller estaba cerrado, había varias Harleys aparcadas en la entrada, pero no tenía ni idea de a quien pertenecían. Se colocó las gafas de sol para protegerse de los primeros rayos y salió del recinto.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas. Dos largas semanas durante las cuales Chibs no había dado señales de vida. Anne sabía muy bien como interpretar eso. Si te acuestas con un tío que desaparece en mitad de la noche, lo más probable es que no lo vuelvas a ver. Así que, si tenía claro lo que eso significaba, no entendía porque ella seguía en Charming. La situación favorecía su huida de la ciudad, pero por un extraño motivo que no se había atrevido a analizar en detalle, no era capaz de abandonarla.

Había vuelto a su rutina habitual. Dory la había readmitido en el garden, aunque al principio había estado muy enfadada con ella por haber estado desaparecida varios días. La pobre mujer se había asustado de verdad, pero no tardó en perdonarla.

Había habido tres partidos de fútbol hasta el momento, pero no se había atrevido a retomar su costumbre de ir al pub de Mick a verlos. Para el primero, pasó por delante del pub y al no ver la moto de Chibs ni siquiera paró. Él solía ir a ese lugar desde mucho antes de que ella apareciera, así que no quería inmiscuirse en su mundo si él la estaba evitando.

El día del segundo partido, pasó dos veces por delante del pub, sólo para cerciorarse de que realmente él no había ido. Para el tercero, estaba decidida a entrar en el local. Estaba claro que Chibs ya no iba por ahí, así que porque no podía quedarse ella con ese lugar?

Aparcó cerca de la entrada, pero no se atrevió a bajar del coche, a fin de cuentas, a la tercera va la vencida, y si ese día si que se lo encontraba allí? Para entonces, ya había dejado de estar molesta por su ausencia, aun así le dolía que ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en llamarla, y le dolía aún más que eso la afectara.

El sábado siguiente, ni siquiera lo pensó. Dejó el coche frente a la puerta del pub y entró decidida. Si iba a quedarse en Charming, no iba a cambiar su rutina habitual por un tío. Saludó a Mick, sonriente, antes de dirigirse a su lugar habitual. Después de dudarlo unos segundos, se sentó en el sitio que normalmente ocupaba Chibs. Qué más da, pensó, si no va a venir.

Después de dar unas pocas explicaciones a Mick, quien también había estado preocupado por ella, consiguió que le sirviera una Guiness e información de Chibs por el mismo precio. El escocés no había estado por el pub desde el día que los secuestraron. Lo ves, pensó, ya no viene. Reclamo este lugar como territorio de Anne!

-"Quizás debí advertirte sobre samcro."- Decía ahora Mick –"que te vieras implicada en uno de sus asuntos..."- añadió, sintiéndose culpable por no haberle contado algo de lo que sabía sobre ellos.

Por suerte las heridas de Anne hacia días que se habían curado por completo, de haberlas visto, el irlandés, se habría sentido mucho peor.

Ella desecho sus palabras con un gesto de su mano. –"No fue nada grave."- Intentó quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque no se atrevió a confesar que, en realidad, el secuestro había sido por ella y no por Chibs.

Mick intentó decirle algo más, pero desistió al ver que Anne miraba atenta la pantalla. El partido ya llevaba unos 10 minutos y apenas había pasado nada, pero prefirió centrar su atención en el televisor, a seguir con la conversación.

Pasaron los minutos y el partido fue ganando intensidad por momentos, logrando captar verdaderamente su atención. Ambos equipos estaban muy igualados y, aunque había habido varias jugadas peligrosas, el marcador seguía a cero. Tan absorta estaba en las imágenes de la pantalla, que no se percató de que había alguien a su espalda, hasta que escuchó decir tras de ella:

-"Vuelves a estar en mi sitio, amor."-

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se aferró, involuntariamente, a la cerveza, el partido pasando a un segundo plano. No esperaba encontrárselo ahí, no esperaba que apareciera, no estaba preparada. Respiró hondo y, con su mejor cara de póquer, se dio la vuelta lentamente.

Chibs la miraba serio al principio, sus ojos la recorrieron lentamente, buscando alguna señal de sus heridas, pero, a excepción de la mano izquierda que aún seguía vendada, no había nada más. Su expresión se relajó y alzando una ceja, dijo: -"Y bien?"- Al ver que ella seguía sentada en su sitio.

Anne sonrió, aunque Chibs se dio cuenta al instante de que no era una sonrisa auténtica.

-"La ocupación equivale a la posesión."- Se limitó a decir antes de volverse hacia el televisor y centrar su atención de nuevo en el partido.

Chibs sonrió para si mismo, sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Se sentó a su lado, a la vez que aceptaba la cerveza que le tendía Mick. Tomó un trago mientras la observaba en silencio. Tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadada. Se había ido en mitad de la noche y no había vuelto a aparecer. Que ella aún siguiera en Charming y no hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad de marcharse, era algo que le inquietaba y le daba esperanzas al mismo tiempo. Aun así, después de dos semanas tratando de quitársela de la cabeza primero y de intentar comprender que era lo que quería de ella después, sólo tenía claro una cosa. La había echado de menos, y eso era más de lo que había sentido por ninguna otra mujer en mucho tiempo.

-"Cómo va el partido?"- Preguntó, intentando entablar una conversación simple e inocente.

Ella le miró de reojo antes de responderle que estaba bastante interesante.

Hizo un par de preguntas más referentes al encuentro, a las que ella respondió con frases de no más de tres palabras.

-"Eh!"- Le dio un golpecito en el brazo para que le mirara, cansado de las mini frases. Pero cuando sus ojos oscuros le miraron, se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decir. Ella le observó un par de segundos mas antes de preguntarle: -"Ibas a decir algo?"-

-"Em..."- dudó un segundo antes de atreverse a enunciar la pregunta que rondaba su mente desde hacia días. –"Por qué estas aquí?"-

Ella le miró sorprendida, perdiendo su máscara neutral durante apenas unos instantes, pero lo justo para que Chibs detectase cierta alarma en su expresión. –"No sabía que el pub fuera tuyo."- Respondió, algo a la defensiva.

Chibs rió al entender que ella le había mal interpretado, pero se contuvo al ver que eso la estaba enfureciendo.

-"No me refiero al pub, sino a Charming."- Reformuló su pregunta, más serio.

-"Oh!"- Alzó las cejas, sorprendida, maldiciéndose internamente porque no se refiriera al pub, pues para esa pregunta tenía respuesta, pero para la que le acababa de hacer... Desvió la vista, intentando buscar una respuesta creíble y completamente falsa que no la delatara. Como le iba a decir que se había quedado con la esperanza de verle, aunque fuera de lejos. –"Que patético!"- murmuró.

Ahora fue Chibs quien alzo las cejas sorprendido. –"Vaya"- dijo, mientras dejaba la cerveza y comenzaba a ponerse en pie. Si esa era su opinión, él no pintaba nada allí.

Anne le miró sin comprender su reacción hasta que entendió lo que había pasado. –"No, no, no. No hablaba de ti."- Dijo, involuntariamente una de sus manos se había cerrado sobre su manga, no dejando que se alejara más. –"Pensaba en voz alta."- Añadió, soltándole algo avergonzada. Estuvo a punto de decir 'estúpida mano' en voz alta, pero por suerte, esta vez pudo contenerse.

Chibs asintió y volvió a sentarse. Tomo un nuevo trago mientras decidía que lo mejor era seguir su técnica habitual y ser directo. –"Soy demasiado viejo para esto"- dijo al fin, sin volverse, la vista fija en la pantalla. –"Sólo dime qué es lo que quieres y veré si es algo que puedo ofrecerte."-

Anne le miró, agradecida de que el Chibs de siempre hubiera reaparecido. Sabía por experiencia que no era del (No le había dado la impresión de ser) el tipo de persona que le gusta dar rodeos, (sino que) siempre se había mostrado directo y decidido. No estaba acostumbrada a verle dudar.

-"No recuerdo haberte pedido nada."- Respondió ella.

Él la miró, no muy contento con la respuesta. –"No me ayudas."- Se quejó, antes de insistir. –"Dime por qué te has quedado?"-

Ella le miró unos segundos, intentando descifrar el motivo tras la insistencia del escocés en ese tema. –"Dime por qué has venido?"- Preguntó ella cuando creyó entenderlo.

Chibs sonrió. Que ella estuviera allí por las mismas razones que él, era un pensamiento que le agradaba. Sabía que por el momento era todo lo que iba a sacarle, así que asintió, aceptando su respuesta, antes de tomar un nuevo trago.

-"No llegamos a comer esa hamburguesa"- dijo el escocés, unos minutos mas tarde.

-"Cierto."- Anne intentó no sonreír, mientras recordaba como Chibs la había invitado casualmente en el aparcamiento del pub después de un partido. Lamentablemente, el plan quedó frustrado por la inesperada aparición de los rusos.

-"Quieres ir cuando acabe el partido?"- Continuó Chibs, observándola de reojo para ver su reacción.

-"Claro."- Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Chibs la vio coger su Guiness y tomar un trago, intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Él sonrió a su vez, satisfecho. Esa sí que había sido una sonrisa auténtica. Sabía que aún quedaban muchos temas por aclarar entre ellos, pero tenía planeado robarle muchas sonrisas más por el camino.

**FIN**


End file.
